


Across The Firelight

by EltasAldaron31



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Hot Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Romance, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 63,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltasAldaron31/pseuds/EltasAldaron31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explores romance between F Cousland and Morrigan and all its complexities during DAOrigins. Amara Cousland is injured after the battle of Ostagar and is recovering in Flemeth's hut with Morrigan's help. Morrigan finds herself drawn closer to the gifted warden as they journey together to end the Blight. Amara's past is slowly revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Witch of The Wilds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest running fic to date. It is posted on FFnet and I have decided to cross-post here. It follows some canon but generally not as the story has managed to evolve in different ways.  
> The way I've written Morrigan is not canon, some canon will show through but I've explored her softer side.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! It's a long one but chapters are generally short till I get to the meatier stuff later on. I will post each chapter bit by bit as my time allows.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.  
> ...

 

**CHAPTER 1 - Witch of The Wilds**

 

_Pup! Pup, wake up…_

"No father, surely it is not sunrise yet. My eyes want to remain closed. I bet Caleb is still sleeping… wake him first."

_Pup!_

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Amara's sweaty brow creased… why did everything hurt? Slowly her eyes opened a small crack. The room was dim except for a small brazier in the corner. This was not her room. The gentle light played across her face as she slowly open her amber eyes to her surroundings. It was a small room with windows on three walls and a door on another. Still confused she wondered if she had been injured while hunting and was now in a trapper's hut. There were similar furnishings, except for the some small plants in the corner, books on the table… books? She closed her eyes for one moment trying to gather her thoughts.

_Tap Tap Tap!_

Her eyes snapped open again and she swung her gaze to the darkest corner of the room. A figure stood, her head bent over a wooden bowl. In one hand, she held a pestle and was grinding away at the bowl's contents. Judiciously her brow creased and she placed a pinch of something in the mixture. Amara tried to speak, her mouth so dry it came out in a croak. The woman swivelled her head to the sound. She looked so familiar but Amara's mind was so foggy. Gracefully the woman straightened up from her chore. She wore a robe and it clung to her in all the right places. Tresses of black cloth swung from her hips as she walked towards Amara. Small hands with long fingers were wiped on a dishcloth. Her arms were bare except for an armband that rode high near her shoulders. Amara's eyes slowly travelled the curve of her shoulders and along the slope of her graceful neck. Black tresses met her moving eyes followed by a delicate jaw and deep red lips. Her eyes paused at those lips for a moment till they made a noise.

"Ahem… you are awake. Finally." Amara's eyes were torn from those lips into a deep golden pool.

Ah! Yes, now she remembers - those beautiful eyes just as unusual as her own. Morrigan came to the side of the bed. She tentatively placed a cool hand on Amara's forehead and cheek.

"Your fever has abated but you are still too warm to be well. Amara swallowed hard, creasing her brow as a sharp pain shot up in her throat.

"Where and when am I? My mind… I can't place anything except you… Morrigan, right?" The woman inclined her head towards her and a small smile played with the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, and you must be thirsty from the sound of you. Here." One hand reached for a wooden tumbler and the other went around and beneath Amara's neck, cradling her head. Morrigan brought the tumbler to her mouth, her own mouth parting slightly has she directed the liquid within Amara's lips. Slowly she sipped like newborn sucking the liquid coughing slightly as the coolness soothe her throat. Morrigan nodded in encouragement as she took the tumbler away and laid her head back down.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Morrigan's voice was deep and soft.

"Pain, panic… I think. A battle? I'm hurt aren't I? My stomach and sides…" Amara looked down at herself for the first time. Soft sable fur draped over her body. Slowly she lifted the covers. Bruises covered her, the side of her lower abdomen begged for the most attention. A wadded cloth was placed against it. Her eye widened at the sight and she began to sit up. Pain wracked her body making her gasp, shortening her breaths. A cool hand lay on her smooth bruised shoulder.

"I do not advise that movement, Warden." The witch's tone was firm as her hand arrested her movement.

"Warden? Ostagar!" her brow creased with pain as her memory slowly trickled back. She did as Morrigan bid and lay back down though she wanted to jump up out of bed and pace around the room. The pain was definitely less when she was still.

"Twas lucky that my mother and I got to you in time."

"What happened?" her brow creased as panic raced through her mind. "Alistair! Where…?" stupidly she made another move to get up. Pain in her abdomen lanced her again.

"He is fine! He is fine… safe and well. Better than you are faring…" Morrigan's answer was quick and comforting, her words bringing an instant relief. Amara's eyes began to sag shut again. She fought it with all her might. "You need to rest. Mother has healed you as best she could but your wounds were deep and many. " Amara nodded, her eyes closing more. "You will have answers soon." Slowly her window to the outside world was closing as sleep began to claim her again.

"Your voice is beautiful…" she said, her eyes shutting completely. She heard a small chuckle from her nurse. The sound made her smile then she lapsed into oblivion.

Morrigan watched the sleeping Warden. That silly smile, her brows now uncreased. She looked almost peaceful. She hoped the draught was strong enough to allow a longer sleep. T'was the best healer after all. She covered her body with the furs again and walked back to her mixture.

Flemeth walked into the hut. Morrigan's eyes lifted from her work, interrupting her thoughts of the Warden's words. Flemeth looked at her as smile crooked the corner of her mouth.

"Daughter. And how is our poor injured Warden fairing?" her eyebrow quirked as she spoke.

Morrigan quickly cast her eyes down from her and looked back at the bowl. Damn keen eyes and ears. Always hearing… always knowing. She felt a slight blush touch her cheeks. Instantly she fought it down.

"Mother. You are back. How goes the scene in the valley below." Her voice was soft at the start then stronger as she regained her composure.

"Much quieter now, Daughter. There are fewer humans left. Most are dead and others being dragged off into the dark." Morrigan's eyes flit to the sleeping Warden.

"Then I take it, the battle is over."

Flemeth chuckled, low. "No, my dear, the battle was over before it began." Nearly half of the army retreated as the fire was lit." Flemeth walked over to the Warden's form and lifted the covers, inspecting her wound. "I suspect treachery." She pulled the covers back down. "This will need changing soon. I take it you are up for the task daughter." Morrigan sighed and nodded. "Good. I shall keep watch tonight least stragglers find this place."

"The Warden, asked of the other. How is he?"

"Alistair? Well, the boy seems to have lost everything he's ever held dear. He is morose and despondent. He will not die from it." Flemeth turned to walk out again. "Tell your Warden that when she wakes next."

Morrigan sighed and continued her work. "I will - Mother."

...

_Sunlight touched her closed eyes. She stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting. A snap of a twig to her right had her swing her weapon in that direction. She was rewarded with a dull thump._

_"Ow!" she opened her eyes and was met with the sight of her brother Caleb, vigorously rubbing his arm. She laughed at his expression._

_"I win again." She smiled as she sheathes her sword._

_"You are getting much too good at this game Sister." He was tall, built like a warrior where she was lithe and strong. His blond curls to her dark long waves. Their faces were similar in look, their jaws strong, their noses narrow. Only their eyes differed much. But then her eyes differed from most._

_"C'mon, Father comes soon as do the Dalish delegates." Caleb smiled as he walked to the stream and laved his hands arms and face with the cool water, washing away dust and sweat._

_Amara looked at her brother and laughed. "Trying to look decent for someone are we?"_

_Caleb looked up at her, one eye closed squinting from the sting of the water. "What!?"_

_Amara chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, come on brother! You don't fool me. You've had your eye on The First for a long time now. Since Father approached them with this negotiation." Despite her brother's discomfort just now she came down to the stream and wash as he did. Her father had worked all his life to broker this peace between his house and the Dalish. She was not going to meet them looking like a savage._

_Washed, they walked back up to camp. Gress on watch waved to them in greeting and pointed down the path. Blue heralds met their eyes. Their father was on his way._

_"Time grows near, let us meet him, Brother." Amara mounted her horse alongside Caleb and trotted to their father._

_"Caleb, Pup!" How goes our wait for our friends?" Amara pulled up beside her father's horse and leant her head to his shoulder in greeting._

_"Well, Father. They should be here at any moment." Caleb stated as they rode back into camp together._

_Amara dismounted and patted her steed affectionately between the ears. "I'm going to wait for them by the clearing and will bring word as soon as they show themselves." Her father nodded and she turned away and walked back go the clearing where they were playing a moment ago. She stood to towards the centre closed her eyes once again. Eventually, that familiar feeling came back. The hair on the back of her neck stood, though not in an unpleasant way. It was more like excitement, like a hum thrumming through her body. She opened her eyes and found the Keeper across the way from her. 'Why were elves always so beautiful?' She thought then she smiled in greeting and bowed slightly. As the elf lady came to her she placed her hand on her heart, deepening her bow then bringing her hand to her lips as she straightened up. "Welcome, dear Lady." Her greeting always as warm whenever they met._

_"It is good to see you Lethallan." They clasped hands and walked toward a small shaded area._

_"Pardon me, Lady, I must let my father know you have arrived." She left the Keeper seated on a log in the customary place they used whenever they discuss their relations. She returned to camp quickly to bring her father and brother news. She came upon them talking; her father smiled as her brother hung his head and sighed. No doubt it was about the courtship again. She dragged her feet slightly to make a noise and give her brother time to compose himself. She fought the smile that came to her face when she announced that the delegates had arrived._

_"It is time then. Come Caleb, Amara. I need you both to attend this with care." The siblings nodded and walked to the clearing with their father._

....

Amara opened her eyes. Sunlight trickled in from the window, weak and washed out. It must be a foggy morning. She stirred in the covers gingerly expecting immense pain but her sides and abdomen only emitted a dull ache. "How long have I been out?" she wondered out loud.

"T'is been two nights and two days, if you count today." That voice again. Amara scanned the room and found Morrigan once more walking towards her. She had the tumbler in her hand again. Warily Amara sat up and scooted her tired frame away from the oncoming witch. She shook her head quickly.

"No, I need no Valerian root today, Lady." She cautiously watched Morrigan smiling as she handed her the tumbler.

"'Tis but water Warden. Your fever has well and truly broken and I see you are able to sit up without assistance."

Amara took a careful sip from the tumbler and noticed no bitterness or honey in the brew. She relaxed and drank the rest down thirstily. She looked up at Morrigan how was ready to refill the cup with a pitcher of water.

"I'm sorry for my caution Morrigan, I hope I did not offend." She quickly said as her eyes flitted back to the witch. "My mind is still trying to cope with it all."

Morrigan chuckled again a small smile crawling on her lips. "Amazing how you would know what I gave you that night. You could barely remember your name." Amara handed her back the cup. Morrigan turned and walked away to place the objects back on the wooden table at the centre of the room. Amara's eyes couldn't help but wonder down the witch's back and her hips and lower. Her gaze snapped up to Morrigan's face just in time as the witch turned back around to face her. Softly Amara cleared her throat as it caught inside. Morrigan walked back to her, a bandage in one hand and a smile on her face. She had felt Amara's eyes on her and it pleased her much to elicit such attention from the Warden.

"I need to change your dressings. Will you lift your shirt for me?" She began to unroll the ends of the bandages as Amara swallowed hard, lifting her shirt slowly. She felt a blush come up to her cheeks as the witch's fingers and eyes inspected her wound. "Hmm, 'tis certainly much better today." Amara flinched a little as her cool fingers smeared ointment on her belly. She looked down as Morrigan spread the medicine on her. It's pungent smell reaching her nose making her eyes water a little. The wound was the worst she'd had yet. Jagged skin and flesh knitted closed by magic. An angry red could be seen underneath the new shiny skin. Amara gasp and looked away.

Morrigan caught this. "It will heal better; do not let it upset you. My mother's magic is strong and my ointments are good. It won't always look this bad." Morrigan began wrapping the wound again. She finished by tucking the end into the previous layers. She placed her hand on Amara's bandaged wound caressing it gently before remembering that the girl was awake and watching her intently. Quickly she pulled her hand away and cleared her throat. Her eyes flashed to the Warden's before resolutely they found somewhere else to look. Amara smiled, small and secret. Interesting… she thought to herself. Morrigan stood from her side and went to the table again. She sat across from the girl and waited for her questions.

"Thank you Morrigan, I appreciate your healing and words." Morrigan casually inclined her head to her and played with a knot on the table's surface. Silence ensued for a minute or two. Amara shifted in the bed and chewed on the corners of her thumbnail. She still couldn't quite piece everything together. She looked at Morrigan again, her raven hair in a bun, a small amount pulled to one side framing part of her face. Her golden eyes danced in the morning light, almost like a wolf's. Amara's mouth opened to form words but the first few didn't come out. She tried again. "What happened to me?"

Morrigan's eyes looked up at her then blinked. She recounted the scene she saw from her mother's back. "You and the boy, Alistair were up at the beacon, fire blazing in front of you. You both looked confused as you watched for help that never came. Darkspawn found you." She cleared her throat and looked at the table again. "You fought them off well but there were too many. You fell, as Flemeth flew us past you. Her wings drove them off as her talons plucked you both from there. And here you are, commandeering my bed for a few days." Morrigan smiled as Amara looked at the covers.

"I thank you and I'm sorry..." Her voice small as she locked eyes with Morrigan. "You must be tired with not a bed to sleep on and having to constantly nurse me back to health."

Morrigan scoffed, shaking her head. Her tone amused. "No dear Warden, I haven't spent every waking hour with you. Deep in the night after changing your bandages I roam the woods, usually in animal form then I den in a small hollow, the ground so thick with debris and undergrowth I'd say I was in some noble's feather bed." She smiled, arching a brow. "I was quite comfortable."

Amara looked aside and remembered her feathered bed. Unbidden an image of Morrigan laid on it. Heat crept along her cheeks again. She cleared her throat and pushed the covers away.

Morrigan's eyes went wide momentarily as she curiously watched the girl. "What are you doing?" hearing her voice catch slightly she covered it with a small cough.

Amara swung her legs to the side of the bed and attempted to stand. It was a slow process. She saw Morrigan stand suddenly, imagining perhaps the witch backed away a little.

"Well someday dear sorceress I will repay you." She managed to stand on her feet if a little hunched. She took a small step towards the witch watching her intently. Morrigan becoming impatient with her slow progress walked over to her and decided to offer her assistance. Morrigan's cool arm hesitantly snaked around her waist as the witch ducked under her bruised arm supporting much of her weight. Acutely Amara became aware of how close their faces were, those golden eyes locking onto hers again as she whispered her thanks. She smiled cheekily still looking at the witch. "Apparently today is not the day."

Morrigan's eyes lit up as her smile reached them. She chuckled low and led the Warden to the door.

Outside the air was brisk and the light brighter than when she first woke. She squinted her eyes, allowing them time to adjust. A few steps to the side of the house and they found Alistair sitting on the log, staring at a small fire. Her slow shuffling made a noise making Alistair snap to attention. He turned around and walked to her side.

"Maker! You're awake!" He took her from Morrigan's arms and guided her down onto the log. He looked at her intently noticing her pallor. He shook his head at the sight of her. "You look terrible my friend."

"I'll be ok. I'm healing well and Morrigan has reassured me that she has taken the greatest care to ensure that." With a smile, her eyes flitted to her nurse. Morrigan scoffed, rolled her eyes and turned away.

"There are things I must do. I'll leave you in this boy's care. For now." As she walked away she called back. "I'd advise you do nothing too strenuous today." Her steady footfalls receded leaving the two Wardens alone.

"How have you been Alistair?" Amara stared into those craven eyes.

"The battle, everyone dead or taken." He began to breathe fast and hard. "The old witch told me she saw the Teyrn turn his men the other way as we lit the beacon." He pounded is fist on the log they were sitting on. Amara closed her eyes as she felt the jolt. "I… I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Amara nodded and encouraged him to go on. "I'm just so angry, I failed them. I should have been there. Fighting by Duncan's side. By the King's side. It was my duty." He closed his eyes tightly. "I think he fell with Darkspawn all around him. Duncan. Oh!" Alistair covered his eyes with his hands as his breath went ragged. When he took his hand away they glistened as they stared into the fire again.

"Loghain will pay for his treachery." Amara said softly next to him. "We two are still alive, we will avenge our brothers and sisters and Duncan. And damn it! We will end this Blight if it's the last thing we do!" Alistair stared at her in wonder. Saw the strength in her though she was broken. He could see her doing all those things. He could see himself following her for the rest of his life. They would fight side by side, for vengeance and for justice. Maybe this was why Duncan had travelled so far to recruit her.

"What did you want to do now?"

"I need a couple more days I think. By then I should be fit enough to walk the roads unaided." A smile crossed her lips as she stared into the fire. "Morrigan, she's mended me well."

At this Alistair quirked a brow at her. "Oh, I see."

Amara gave him a sidelong look and cleared her throat. "Ending this blight and bringing Loghain to justice is going to take a lot more than two grey Wardens. Perhaps we can find more who survived or ask the nobles for help. Damn, my family would help if they were still…" She shut her eyes tightly and sighed. Pain lanced through her heart and she fell silent for a few moments.

"Of course, you are right!" Alistair's declaration snapped her out of near overwhelming pain. "The treaties - we have them. It allows us to ask for aid from anywhere in the kingdom during a Blight. Elves, Men, Dwarves, even Mages. They must all honour it." Alistair stood and paced around the fire. Finally he had a direction to start in.

Amara thought and nodded. It did sound like a good plan. "Then soon as I've recovered enough we shall leave shortly. We need supplies. It's not going to be an easy road my friend." Amara's hand wondered to her side. They would be on the move soon and she hoped Morrigan was right.

…

 

_Note: If you are interested in joining a bunch of creative and supportive Femslash writers, find us: RAINBOW WRITERS_

<https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/>


	2. That Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Amara's past is explored where the Keeper's interest is revealed to her.
> 
> As Amara continues to recover in Flemeth's home, she and Morrigan share a moment that has the witch reeling.

**2 That Touch**

...

_The treaty was signed and witnessed by both the Keeper and her First. Caleb and Amara also beared witness. There was a great celebration planned that night to commemorate the agreement and Cousland Manor was thrown open to both the Dalish tribe and the surrounding nobles._

_Amara and Caleb rode back towards home ahead of their father, conversing excitedly of their father’s accomplishment. This was indeed a good day._

_Amara glanced at her brother as they rode. “Hmm… did you speak to her then brother?”_

_Caleb gave her a sidelong glance. “Yes. I asked her if she was attending tonight and she said yes.”_

_Amara smiled sweetly then affected a teasing tone. “OOH, how romantic, you and Lady Andriel at a party. Will it be your first official date?” How she loved needling him about his slow and careful progress with the elf. Caleb took a swing at her arm and made it go numb. “Ow!” Amara amusedly rubbed it._

_“You deserved it you rascal.” Caleb shook his head. He had spoken to Andriel a few times since they first met, each time falling deeper in love. The last meeting resulted in his request to court her officially._

_“Well brother, I think tonight is the night.” Amara chuckled and rode ahead of him to avoid another dead arm. “Don’t worry dear. I’ll be there. I’ll make sure you two are alone together at some point.” She looked back at his furious glare with a mischievous smile._

_“Maker help me if you start something you’ll regret it, dear sister.” They spurred their horses on. Time was short and they only had half a day to get ready._

_They arrived at the manor to find it abuzz with activity, getting underfoot of both servants and the royal nobility who ran about to make preparations for the coming feast. They procured a quick snack from the kitchen before Nan drove them both away with a shaken fist, yelling for them to make themselves useful or stay out of her way. Laughing they ran down the halls laughing and stuffing their faces as they made their way to their rooms to get dressed._

…

_Amara wore a velvet jacket, in a deep blue. Etched silver buttons laced the front of it. It was cut well for her shape, accentuating her waistline and bust. Black leather leggings were all the rage of course along with tall boots that came up to her knees. She looked in the mirror and admired herself musing that maybe one day there will be a she-elf for her. If all went as well as their father hoped, their house would be soon be joined both in marriage and land with the Dalish clan. The wildest portion of their land was being ceded back to the Dalish as an offering to celebrating the longstanding peace and cooperation between them. It was the first such a treaty ever made and Amara was immensely proud of her father._

_As she looked at the mirror she noticed her mother’s face behind her. She smiled._

_“You look handsome my daughter.” Her mother looked at her with pride and straightened her collar. “Hmm… someday I’m sure there will be a girl that will catch you.” Amara caught a gleam in her mother's eyes._

_“Mother!” She shook her with head in shocked amusement and rested her brow on top of her mother’s shoulder. Though Amara was taller than her mother, she always managed to find a way to feel little around Eleanor again._

_“You look much like your father in those clothes.”_

_Amara smiled. “Thank you Mother.”_

_“Now, go see your brother. I believe he is pacing around in his quarters. Amara rolled her eyes. “Promise me you’ll help him tonight. He gets so nervous around his lady.” Her mother kissed her cheek and left her room. Amara walked to her mantle and took down her sword. She buckled it on as was customary for the heirs to always be at the ready. She closed the door to her chambers and walked down the hall to her brother’s room where she knocked twice and was admitted._

_She looked all around him. The room was in disarray, but she was relieved to see he was least dressed and fussing with his collar. Like her, he wore a jacket of velvet, but longer and thicker, the blue darker than hers as befitting of his birth. Silver embroidery ran in intricate Dalish patterns across his left breast and shoulder. He sighed as she came to him and helped with his collar. Amara then placed his hat on his head tucking stray curls behind brother’s ears as he buckled his sword to his hip._

_He looked up and she smiled at him. “Brother! I believe you will do well tonight.” A mischievous smirk graced the edges of her lips. “The lady will not be able to resist you.”_

_“Oh!” Caleb smiled back, taking in his sister’s attire. “And sister, who are you trying to impress tonight? I saw quite a few elf maidens blush as you strode past them.” They both looked at their reflection together in the mirror and Amara nudged him roughly._

_“I didn’t see anyone fawning over me. Perhaps you can do me a courtesy and point them out tonight?” Amara scoffed, disregarding his jibe._

_“Oh, I can do that right now. It was the Keeper whose eyes you caught.” Caleb watched as the news sunk in then laughed at his sister’s shocked face. "Finally Sirs and Ladies! She shuts up!" Amara closed her mouth and turned away from the mirror. “Oh, now who’s got the big girly crush!” Caleb nudged her shoulder needing her some more._

_Amara’s mind was racing, excite surging through her body. ‘Oh Maker, this will be an interesting night!’ She spoke quietly under her breath as they made their way down to the hall._

_The grand hall was well lit by candles overhead. There was a hearth fire on either side of the room, driving the chill from the air._

_Amara’s mind turned Calebs words over and over in her head. She wrung her hands nervously—they were clammy._

_‘The Keeper? Really?' She wondered to herself. She had always admired the elf from a far never dreaming she would feel the same way due to the difference in their age and stature. She thought of those quiet walks together around the clan’s camp and the many conversations they held as she escorted the Lady safely from the manor and back to the wilds. A strangely goofy grin sprawled across her lips as she thought of the Keeper's many requests that Amara study her books with her under the great tree as they chaperoned Andriel’s and Caleb’s courtship. When they had sat close her body hummed with an undercurrent of excitement. Once or twice she wondered if there was something more in those shared glances._

_Amara shook her head in wonder. She was concentrating so much on helping her brother she didn’t notice she was being pursued. A sonorous horn blew through the Manor, startling her from her ponderings. It heralded the arrival of the Dalish and the thought made her heart race furiously._

_The manor gates were raised as the Dalish under escort of her father’s personal guard was welcomed into the court. Caleb took his place on their father’s right while Amara took her place on her mother’s left. Together as a family they came down the steps of their home and warmly greeted their new allies and kin. After exchanging pleasantries, their father nodded to Caleb who escorted Lady Andriel to the dining hall. With a sudden leap of excitement in her chest, Amara squeezed her mother’s hand and inclined her head to Lady Elise, the tribe’s Keeper. Taking her meaning, her mother whispered gently in her father’s ear. He quirked and eyebrow then a smile graced his lips. He nodded to Amara his permission and as formally and as confidently as she could muster, Amara walked towards the Keeper and offered her arm. Lady Elise’s eyes locked with hers shining bright like a glittering water of a lake caught in the sun’s light. Redness began to suffuse Amara’s cheeks as the Keeper placed a warm hand on her arm. Somewhere she heard murmuring from the other guests. She was seldom seen to be partnered with anyone other than her mother at gatherings and this was going to illicit some gossip throughout the night. Eyes still locked they turned together towards the dining hall followed by her mother and father arm in arm. She could feel her mother’s eyes on them._

_Lady Elise was so close to her as they walked to the end of the great hall. “Lethallan, this is a beautiful home.” The beautiful elf tilted her head up to look at Amara who swallowed and struggled to find her voice to answer._

_“Yes, my Lady. I’ve enjoyed living here very much, it’s a lovely home to grow up in though I must say, I’m looking forward to visiting you more often… with the treaty in place between our kin.” Amara smiled as best as she could while she babbled out what she hoped was seen as a compliment. She wasn’t new to the flirtation game, at times she found it quite easy letting her naturally mischievous personality shine. This time, though, she felt she was nothing more than a student reading a book she barely understood. She’d never been this nervous around Elise before and her body was wounded up tighter than a spring as they took their place at her mother's side and stood to wait as everyone found their seats. Her father nodded to his guests and extended his hand in welcome. Gently Amara pulled the seat out for the lady as she stepped in to take it. Pushing it forwards slightly again as she sat._

_“Thank you Lethallan.” Elise smiled warmly up at her, eyes were not leaving her as she sat down too._

_“You’re welcome my lady.” Amara took her own seat, relaxing somewhat now that formalities had been observed. The lady noticed this._

_“Do you feel better now that all that is over?” She gave Amara a wink with those sparkling emerald eyes as a smile spread across her lips. Amara laughed, loud enough for her brother to notice, shooting her a curious look. She relaxed even more as she settled in her seat and all nervousness passed from her mind and body._

_Throughout dinner Elise and her spoke of many things, just as they normally did when they travelled together. Often both their eyes would lock for long moments before straying towards Caleb and Andriel who seemed to be doing well. Amara was relieved that her brother didn’t look stiff and nervous and actually looked quite relaxed as he enjoyed his lady’s company._

_Many speeches were made that night. About the treaty and both clans hope. Arl Howe made an endearing speech celebrating and praising the treaty’s success. Delilah had accompanied him this night. Amara gave her head a slight bow as their eyes met across the table. They had dallied together once, but neither was inclined to try it again. It was all just puppy curiosity after all._

_Halfway through dessert, the minstrels struck up a song that had everyone clapping in time. Slowly but surely, nobles and Dalish began dancing, filling in space on the floor near the musicians._

_‘Well, it’s now or never.’ Amara thought and she touched Elise on the arm a gesture that had her thrumming. She leaned close to her ear and asked if she wanted to dance. The Keeper smiled and placed her hand in hers as Amara led her up from her seat onto the floor. The first few couple of songs were loud and fast. People cheering as their bodies moved to the beat. Elise laughed as her partner spun her around. Caleb and Andriel graced the floor, dancing quite close to one another. The minstrel seeing this they slowed their tune. Amara smiled as she watch Caleb listen to the tune in wonder. He awkwardly placed his hands lower on Andriel’s hips as she rested her head on his shoulder._

_As they turned slowly Caleb caught his sister’s smile, his eyes widening with realisation. He mouthed a silent accusation at her. “You! You did this!”_

_He sent a quick glare in her direction and she smiled and mouthed back. “You’re welcome!”_

_Amara’s eyes left his brother’s face as he returned his gaze to his beloved and smiled. Elise was watched the exchange now with wonder and curiosity._

_“You orchestrated this didn’t you? You little minx!” Amara looked down at her as she watched the Keeper steal a glance at her brother and her First._

_Amara shrugged one shoulder a grin spread unashamedly across her lips. “I don’t know what you are talking about my Lady.” Her eyes twinkling with glee as they locked with the Keeper’s._

_Elise let out a small laugh that tumbled from her lips like delicate bells. Her eyes still smiling pierced the young noble as they danced. “Well seeing as the music has changed pace I have one request of you.”_

_“Oh?” Amara tilted her head curiously._

_Emerald eyes narrowed with a smile. “Hold me closer.”_

_Amara could not believe her ears and she fought the sudden urge to ask the Keeper if she heard correctly. Her mouth went dry, her tongue gone to leather as she swallowed hard. Nervously she ran her hands slowly up the Keeper's shoulders and let them rest there a moment as she stared into those green eyes. Elise wore an expression on her face challenging her to be bolder. Slowly, gently Amara caressed her back and sides as her hands slid down to the Keeper's waist and settled on her hips. Acutely aware of every bit of contact they shared, her whole body hummed as the song lingered in the background, their eyes remaining locked. She felt Elise’s hands travel up her back and along her neck, fingers interlocking as the Keeper cradled her head. Amara’s eyes closed a little and her heartbeat quickened as Elise drew her into an intimate embrace. Maybe one or two songs of the same sensual pace passed as they danced—she wasn’t sure anymore. She was mesmerized, staring deeply into those bright green pools of light. It wasn’t till she noticed that the dance floor was quite bare around them that she looked up at the room again. The other guests had vacated and were off to the side watching them dance. Her brother with a big smile on his face was once more seated with Andriel and their father who looked at them with an amused smile on his face. And her mother she could tell was fighting a smirk down._

_Amara looked down at her elven lady and smiled. “I think we’ve attracted quite an audience.” Elise’s eyes widened with surprise as she glanced about the room.  
“What do we do now? How does one graciously leave these eyes?” She asked a bit bewildered._

_Amara smiled and tilted her head. “Follow me?” Elise nodded. “Ok, here goes my lady…” Gently Amara leaned in close to her face. Their eyes locked on each other’s. Slowly she moved her head to the side and kissed Elise on her cheek. Her skin there was warm, matching Amara’s burning lips. The other guests cooed at them suggestively. Gently she parted from Elise’s form holding her hands in a wide circle. Softly she spoke. “Now we bow.” Elise dipped her head and gave a curtsey while Amara placed her arm across her the front of her belly and bowed deeply for her lady. As they straightened the music became lively again and Amara held the Keeper’s hand as she led her off the floor. They reached the edge and let out a relieved sigh and giggled together. When this subsided both were flushed from their ordeal. Amara noted this and invited Elise for a stroll in the gardens. Fresh air would do them good, she thought. Elise walked beside through the grand double doors not relinquishing her hand for a moment._

…

After spending much of the day discussing their plans, Amara stood up gingerly. She had sat in the cold too long and stomach and sides hurt. She carefully wondered back into the hut and crawled into Morrigan’s bed once more. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes, willing her body to heal—she had a lot to do. She supposed she slept for when she next opened them, darkness filled the hut and a familiar warmth and soft light emanated from the brazier. 

Her eyes scanned the room till they found Morrigan's frame bent over a book on the table. Gingerly she shifted in the covers and wondered how long she had slept. She was hungry. 

She watched Morrigan a little longer, seeing her eyebrows crease as she studied. A faint blue glow began to shine from the witch’s hands. Amara made a noise at the wondrous sight, surprising the sorceress who hurled the ball of light by her head. Morrigan gasped in surprise as the Warden shrieked. The wall to the side of her face plastered with a frozen sheet.

“Amara!” Morrigan stood and ran to the poor girl’s side. Her cool hands held the sides of her face, her eyes wide. “Are you ok? I’m so sorry!” 

Amara visibly gulped and panted. Her fright was quite apparent. “I’m ok, I’m ok. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Her warm hands moved to the witch’s cool ones and held them. She could still feel the power from them. She squeezed them gently.

“I… oh, that could have been bad. Yes, well done Morrigan! You killed Ferelden’s only hope!” Amara smiled as the witch berated herself. She squeezed her hands again and gently moved them down from her face to her neck, just below her jaw.

“It’s ok my dear.” Her heart still hammered as her soft voice caught Morrigan’s attention. 

Morrigan looked at her then her eyes travelled to where their hands met. The Warden’s warm hands cupped her own and held them firmly but gently. A sudden blush came to Morrigan’s cheeks reddening every bit of her skin. She gasped softly and tore her eyes away from the Warden. 

Amara smiled, gently allowing the witch to retreat, her hands slowly slipping out of hers. Her voice thick as she reassured Morrigan once more. “No harm was done.”

Clearing her throat, Morrigan straightened up, crossing her arms in front of her stomach like a shield. “Is there anything you need Warden?” Her tone even and deep, golden eyes cooling as they flitted back to the Warden.

“I’m a little hungry, but I can go…”

“No, I’ll get it! I insist.” Sensing the witch’s need to collect herself she nodded her thanks watching as the witch left to go to the fire outside. “Damnation!” Amara heard her cursing at herself. 

“What was that all about?” Alistair’s query could be heard through the walls as was the furious clanking of metal on wood as Morrigan ladled the stew into a bowl.

“‘Tis none of your business! And yes your Warden is just fine.” Morrigan snapped as she strode back into the hut. She shut the door hard behind her and leaned her back to it, closing her eyes. A moment lapsed and her eyes snapped open again as she remembered she wasn’t alone in the room. “Oh for f…” she strode across the room and handed Amara the bowl and spoon. “Here, dear Warden. I… must leave you for the moment, the woods they call me on a night like this.” 

With that, she turned and left the hut. Through the walls Amara heard, “No, not one word Alistair or I really will turn you into a frog!” Before her angry footfalls receded. Amara sat with her stew warming her hands and began to eat. She couldn’t help the smile that played on her lips as she chewed ravenously. There was a moment there. They both felt it, she was sure.  
Morrigan huffed away from her hut and across the clearing. In the darkness, she turned back and watched the warm glow within the hut. She looked at her hands and rubbed her fingers together. 

That was not good. _None of it._ Not the mishap with the ice, not their hands touching. Not that look that melted her. 

_No! This will not do._ She whirled into the darkness transforming into a wolf as she reached the edge of the clearing. She ran for miles that night, shaking her great wolf head to herself. From atop a tree, Flemeth watched her daughter and smiled.

Morning came slowly for Amara. She had waited up for a while and hoped for Morrigan’s return. When she finally tried to sleep golden eyes stared into her soul from beneath her closed eyelids. She could not get the witch out of her head. Not those fierce eyes that stared into her, those lips like deep red plumbs, not the heat that rose up a beautiful neck to kiss her pale cheeks with the warmth of a rose. She thought of their touch as Amara held Morrigan’s hands in hers—how slowly they left her own, so reluctant to part. 

She fell asleep again eventually with her hands to her lips, breathing in the witch’s scent.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this continuation. As it was only my second chapter of fanfic I had ever written it does read a little rough. The more chapters I write the better my writing has become so hopefully you'll see improvements with each new chapter I post.  
> Please let me know what you think :)  
> ...


	3. The Wolf At The Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Amara's wounds heal, Flemeth commands that Morrigan is to join the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden. Morrigan is still confused by the odd sensations that the young Warden has evoked and nothing had prepared her for what she is about to witness.

**3 The Wolf At The Stream**

...

In the half-light of early morning, Morrigan as a wolf padded up to her home. She saw Alistair asleep in his bedroll by the fire and thought of how irrational she would have seemed last night. She shook her head as her form reverted back into her human shape. Silently she walked past him and placed a hand on the door to enter the hut.

“You like this Warden don’t you, my daughter” She heard Flemeth's voice from the side of the hut. There was no real question in her tone. Involuntarily Morrigan sighed and closed her eyes as she removed her hand from the door and walked to her mother’s side.

“We get along well enough. Hello, mother.” Her tone was cool and her eyes cast about impatiently. This was too much, she didn’t even know herself what she was feeling.

“She will need you to help her. You know what’s coming—we’ve seen signs for years. If you and I were to survive, she must succeed in the task before her.” Flemeth was crouched down on the ground gathering small petals of a violet weed. “She won’t you know—not without your help.”

“Mother! What are you saying?” Morrigan crouched down to her mother’s side, golden eyes searching for answers on her mother’s face. Flemeth sighed and straightened up to kneel on her knees. She shook the dirt from her hands and looked into Morrigan’s eyes.

“The Wardens will be leaving shortly, on this quest to save us all.” She states succinctly. She pinned her daughter with a stern look. “You will go with them, my daughter.” 

“No!” Morrigan gasped, her breaths quickening as she shook her head from side to side defiantly. She stood up suddenly and backed away. “I can’t leave mother, you’d be alone here.” Her heart lodged in her throat with anxiety. “I’m not ready for this!”

“You are. My daughter.” Her mother’s tone suffered no arguments. “You have wanted to leave the wilds for years! To see the world, to feel and taste every bit of it.” Flemeth's mouth became a flat line. “I have only held you back waiting for the right moment and this is the right time.” She looked down her narrow nose at her daughter, till Morrigan’s eyes cast down to the dirt at her feet. 

Morrigan’s mind reeled. She did want this—always wanted this, but now that it came to it she was frightened. Afraid and excited for everything new she would experience. Afraid for all the dangers they would face. Afraid most of all, of this feeling she had for the Warden, turning her stomach into knots. 

“Have I no say in this at all.” She breathe out a sigh and dejectedly turned towards the hut. 

It wasn’t a question, but her mother answered anyway. “No.” 

Inside the hut, Morrigan paused at the door briefly as she closed out the morning light. Her eyes adjusting to the dimness met with Amara’s sleeping form under the covers. She walked passed the Warden to the brazier and placed more coals inside it welcoming the warmth it gave off. She then sat at the table scanning the room. The hut felt small now, knowing she would soon be free to wander the world. She sat for some time, coming to terms with what lay ahead, till her mind wandered back to last night—to the Warden and her. 

Unthinking she had rushed to her side, holding her, worried and protective of her and that was just from a small spell misdirected. She closed her eyes and a breath caught in her chest as she remembered staring into those intriguing amber eyes, the Warden’s warm hand holding her own. How close Amara held them to her, how fast her heart was beating as the Warden continued to hold her. Some part of her ached—ached so much she could die a little from it.

The Warden had heard the witch enter. There was something about her this morning. Morrigan seemed upset or excited, or maybe agitated. Amara couldn’t quite put a finger on it. She kept her eyes closed listening to Morrigan move about the hut. She felt her eyes on her and she fought down twitch that came to her lips. She heard a sharp intake of Morrigan’s breath. _Was she crying?_ She thought. Slowly she opened her eyes, the light from the window bleak. It was barely dawn outside. Her eyes quickly found Morrigan who looked at her briefly before looking down on the table again.

“You’re awake.” The witch’s deep, sensual tone caressed her ears, making her heart thunder unexpectedly.

“Yes.” Amara cleared her throat and swallowed.

“And have you been for some time?” The witch’s voice had cooled.

“No.” She quickly said and instantly regretted her lie. Amara rubbed her face sleepily and sat up throwing the covers off her. She looked down at her injury and slowly, tentatively flexed her side. The knitted flesh pulled a little as she moved, amazing her that she experienced little pain. She chuckled to herself and looked up to find Morrigan’s eyes watching her intently.

“Feeling better are we?” The witch couldn’t help the small smile that crooked the corner of her mouth, despite the current predicament she was in.

“Much! “ Amara smiled at her. “You’re amazing!”

“What?!?” Morrigan was shocked, her eyes wide and mouth gaping.

“Your magic! Your ointments! It is as you say—they are good.” The Warden excitedly felt at her wound. It was not sore to the touch at all.

“I’m pretty sure it was my mother’s magic and my ointments I mentioned that night.” Morrigan shook her head as she watched the Warden move about testing herself. This was the most she had seen the Warden move in days. The best Amara had looked in days.

The Warden crossed the floor and sat next to her companionably. “I saw your magic last night lady. And wow!” The Warden’s smile reached her eyes, wide with awe. 

Amara’s excitement filled Morrigan with warmth. Not the heat that suffused her skin when they touched but a quiet glow of pride within. Maybe she can be useful to her after all. Maybe she can do this. She already felt protective over Amara and she certainly cared for the girl, she mused. She just needed to reign in certain emotions and she’ll be functional and useful, maybe even pivotal. Morrigan trembled a little, sitting so close the Warden. Amara’s enthusiasm was infectious and she shook her head in wonder of it before remembering herself. “My mother wants to see you when you are ready. You have much to discuss and she intends to know what you will do next.”

“Ok, let me get cleaned up and I’ll see her.” Amara smiled as she stood up. She had feared their conversations would be awkward and was more than happy to find that the night’s events had not frightened the witch away. Thinking back, she found she was quite forward last night, holding Morrigan’s hands tightly with her own. She whirled her cloak around her shoulders and walked out. She glanced back with a smile at the sitting witch as she closed the door behind her.

“Hey, Alistair!” She found her fellow Warden sleeping in his bedroll, hair all sticking up at the sides. Playfully she nudged him with her foot. “The stream, which way?” 

Alistair cracked open an eye and pointed west. He grumbled and buried his face into the bedroll some more. Amara walked the direction of the stream still amazed that none of her injuries hurt at all. 

_Would that I could always get healing like this after a battle._ She thought to herself as she walked.

She grabbed handfuls of the soapwort that lined the stream as she made her way to a small bank. There, she laid out her cloak and removed her clothing. It had been a while since she had bathed and though she could mostly smell the ointment her nose also picked up more unpleasant tones. Slowly she unwrapped the bandage from her side dreading to see the wound beneath. AsA the last of the bandaging finally fell away she was stunned that her skin had completely regrown, the red muscle underneath no more than a slight blush. There was still jagged skin here and there around the outside of the wound but nowhere near the awful sight that turned her stomach when she had first looked upon it. 

Naked, she walked gingerly into the cold water, her skin standing up in goose bumps as she waded to her thighs. With sharp indrawn breaths, she laved her body with vigorous splashes, the cold making her hiss. The soap and the reeds worked together well and abraded her tired skin. When she was done scrubbing she walked further out till the water touched her waist and steeled herself for the inevitable. With a sharp gasp, she lowered her body down under the water line frantically washing away the dirt and reed from it. She shrieked loudly when she could stand the cold no longer and bolted straight up out of the water laughing. Teeth chattering from the cold, she quickly soaped her dark waves and ducked under again rinsing them. As she came up, she flicked her long hair back with a slap, the water streaming down her form in rivulets. 

She suddenly sensed eyes on her and she looked around warily only to find a wolf watching her from the bank, among the reeds. Curiously she stared at it back and walked towards it, conscious she was naked and unarmed. As she got closer and the water level lowered she recognized something familiar about the creature. Its eyes were bright and golden in the sun’s light as it watched her approach.

“Morrigan?” The witch’s name tumbled from her lips unbidden before snapping twigs off along the bank made them both look in that direction. Alistair was running hard, running towards the stream. Amara straightened and looked back towards the bank. 

The wolf was gone. 

Alistair blazed on the scene, sword in hand looking all around. His tunic was untucked and flapping about in the breeze. “Amara!” He yelled looking all about. 

Amara called out to him to explain what was going on. Alistair's eyes snapped to her, instant relief in them at sighting her. “We heard shrieking. Morrigan and I came as quickly as we could. Are you attacked?”

A low laugh came from her lips as it dawned on her—her shriek from the cold water had brought her companions down on her thinking she was in need of aid. She doubled over, her laughter failing to cease as she watched Alistair’s complete confusion. 

Despite her nakedness, she walked out of the water to her cloak on the bank, whirling it around her shoulders to gain some semblance of modesty. As she dried herself off she glanced at Alistair again smiling in amusement. He was still confused. “Turn around you! I am naked here.” She chuckled as he quickly averted his eyes.

“Sorry! I wasn’t thinking… Ahem.” After an awkward silence, he spoke again. “Was that you shrieking?”

Amara rolled her eyes as she pulled the tunic over her wet hair and down her chest. “Yes, it happens sometimes. How I hate it.” She took the damp cloak and placed it around her shoulders again. “The water was cold Alistair. I doubt you would have stayed quiet if you ducked yourself in.”

“Oh…” Complete realization dawned on his face. He laughed suddenly embarrassed thinking what he would have looked like with sword in hand, bed hair and running like a mad thing. “I’m sorry when we heard you, we bolted. Just ran in your direction. I think Morrigan got here before me, though. Strange, that I don’t see her anywhere.” He looked all around. “Do you think she’s ok?”

Amara smiled, thinking of the wolf at the bank. _I knew it!_

“I’m sure she’s fine Alistair. She probably realized all was well and turned back.” She slung her long hair to one side and squeezed the water from the dark strands. “Flemeth wants to speak to us. I suspect she knows we are leaving soon and she’s not wrong, my wound feels better than I could have hoped for.” 

Amara turned her steps back to the hut, calling out as she walked. “You know Alistair, I’m not the only one that needs a ducking. Please avail yourself of the stream. And no shrieking!” She chuckled as she trudged away from her fellow Warden, barely hearing his retort.

…

Morrigan left the stream, seeing that all was well. It unnerved her slightly that her wolf ears heard the Warden call out her name. It unnerved her even more that the Warden had an abashedly walked towards her naked. The Warden was beautiful and Morrigan was grateful that her human eyes did not see the vivid detail of her muscular body. Peculiar warmth had blossomed deep inside her during the stare they both shared. Resolutely she trotted back to the hut reforming back on two feet when she reached the door. Her face was still flushed from seeing the Warden naked, a smile sprawling across her lips with the thought that the Warden had known it was her. Those eyes that locked onto hers could see her very soul despite her wild form.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little chapter that hopefully establishes some of the tension between Morrigan and Amara. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Apostate, Witch, Maleficar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden has healed enough to travel the road, Morrigan joins them on the journey to vanquish the Blight.

**4 Apostate, Witch, Maleficar**

...

Morrigan sat by the fire's side just outside the hut. Amara's injuries were just about completely healed and they would be leaving soon—she would be leaving soon, possibly today. As her mind wandered back to Amara's naked body a tremble go through her sharply, making the hair on her arms neck stand up on end. Annoyed she stood up shaking her head and walked back into the hut. Dimness and warmth welcomed her. She closed her eyes as she stood still in the darkened room. She noted all the different smells of home and etched it into her memory. She opened her eyes and touched the worn surface of the table; many lessons were learnt while sitting at it. She wondered over to her bed and touched the soft sable covers. She remembered how her mother would tuck the covers close about her neck as she sang her to sleep as a child.

'Twas an old ballad, telling of a woman and a man who loved each other very much. Then came an evil lord, who desired her with envious eyes. The lord killed her love and claimed her for himself. The woman distraught and broken by her loss swore vengeance. With the help of gods, she amassed power beyond reckoning and slew the lord and his entire house. The woman then vowed that love would never touch her again and turned her heart to stone.

Morrigan gasp as a sudden tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away with scoff along with the memory of her first lesson of love.

She crouched down and pulled a small chest from under her bed. From inside she took out one fingerless bracer and slipped them on. They were her mother's and upon donning them on the enchantment magnified her power. She found a long pair of gloves that slipped all the way up her arm, unfurling in a cluster of black feathers as it got to her shoulder. Her whole arm thrummed with power. Her mother had given her these, to use on the day that Morrigan would leave her protection. She slid the chest back under the bed and felt around the floor towards the wall. Her fingers reeled in shock as she first touched the wood. Hesitantly she grabbed the staff and pulled it from its hiding place. It hummed in her hands as she gave it a small twirl. She sighed and with the staff in hand she walked to the other wall across the room. She removed a light cloth hanging from the wall and revealed a tarnished looking glass. Morrigan stared at herself as the world would see her: _Apostate, Witch, Maleficar..._ They would fear her, hunt her and if she was careless destroy her. But beyond that she saw power there and strength. They would be right to fear her. She smiled to herself as she covered the looking glass once more.

She placed her staff on the bed and walked about the hut to gather some supplies that may be useful on the road. She thought about the Warden again and for the first time remembered how Amara threw herself against a wall of Darkspawn, hacking away relentlessly with little regard for the injuries she sustained. Morrigan mused. That was really when all these feelings started—watching her fight for her life. The Warden's display of power, strength, bravery and command had aroused her. Morrigan closed her eyes, a smile coming to her face as heat crept up to her cheeks. This time she didn't fight it instead she let it suffuse her whole being making her body tremble and her stomach clench into knots. With a shuddering breath, she opened her eyes and wisely began packing extra bandages and pots of ointment into her pack. From the window, dried herbs that relieved pain and swelling went in as well before she drew the bag's opening shut and tossed it to the foot of the bed. She sat on top of the covers and brought her feet up as she lay down. Eyes closed, her head resting on the pillow that now held the Warden's scent, she breathe deeply and fell asleep.

Some time had passed and Morrigan heard voices as she stirred from sleep. "Understand this Warden. As your need is so great I'm giving you that which I hold most dear." Her mother's voice slightly muffled by the walls reached her. Morrigan opened her eyes and listened intently.

"You have my word lady, I will protect her to my utmost ability." Amara's voice came across strong and sincere. Morrigan's breath caught as she realized what was going on. She bolted straight up and ran outside the door.

"What?!" Her eyes wide at the sight of the two Wardens in full armour standing by her mother.

"The Wardens leave shortly and you my dear will go with them." Her mother's voice was firm.

"But Mother!" One look from Flemeth silenced her once more. Morrigan looked to the side. Amara noticed this and stepped closer peering at Morrigan's face until her anxious eyes met hers. Reflexively she reached out a hand to her arm but caught the motion in time to stop.

"You have a choice Morrigan. I won't force you to come if it is not your wish." The Warden's words were gentle, encouraging but not forceful. It was an odd tone to Morrigan's ears. Her brow creased, heart racing at sight of the Wardens earnest gaze. She had to look away from it.

"I will come. You will need my help." Morrigan answered as confidently as she could. Briefly her eyes flit back to the Warden. "My mother is right." Amara nodded and silence lapsed momentarily.

"It is settled then." Amara turned away from her and walked back to the log and fire. She rubbed her hands in front of it more by habit than the need for warmth. "We will leave within the hour."

Morrigan walked back into the hut. "Let me get my things."

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to write a glimpse into Morrigan's childhood and establish her view on love as a weakness. Please feel free to let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


	5. 5 The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes back to Amara's past. After a graceful exit from the Hall Amara and The Keeper take some fresh air out in the starlit garden.   
> Tags indicating mature content now comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to put the flashbacks in chapters of their own instead of writing them with the present timeline. Hopefully this will ready easier.  
> ...  
> Thanks for all the Kudos, Comments and Hits!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)

...

_The night air was cool compared to the hall. Amara and the Elise wondered into the garden hand in hand where the Keeper stepped on to the grass closing her eyes. Slowly she tilted her head towards the starlit sky while beside her Amara watched with wonder. Elise was taller than most elves she had met but a head shorter than herself. Her deep red crushed velvet dress draped her shoulders gracefully and was hugged to her waist by a corset of brown and green leather, like overlapping layers of leaves. At the top of her hips, the cloth flowed enchantingly to the tops of her feet swaying gently as Elise worshipped the open sky._

_Amara's eyes travelled the beautiful line of her neck tracing the Keeper's delicate profile in the darkness. Her chin was small and round, her lips full and slightly parted as she took in the feel of nature all around her. Her small delicate nose was met by a smooth brow and fine long lashes of her closed eyelids protected the most beautiful jewels of green. Her Vallaslin swirled like a gentle crown of vines upon her brow was visible tonight, an iridescent shimmer that reflected the pale moon. She had only seen it one other time when they spoke in the Dalish camp one night. The Keeper seemed bewildered when she mentioned that Amara thought she had caused offence._

_Amara let her eyes continue to wander. Elise's hair flowed like loose curls of dark brown ribbons past her toned shoulders, gathering like a bouquet at the small of her back. Amara admired the Keeper, her mouth turning parched so that she had swallowed hard. Her hands had gone clammy again and she hoped that Elise didn't notice as she held them._

_Elise opened her eyes and stared at the stars above before turning her gaze back to Amara. "It's a beautiful night."_

_"You are beautiful...I.," Amara spoke in breathless awe, not intending the words to come out, eyes widening as she realized what she had done. Quickly she cast her eyes down to her feet and stuttered. "I... I apologize, my lady, for being so forward... I was simply caught up in the moment." Amara blushed profusely, heat burning on her cheeks. She thanked the Maker that the night was deep around them._

_She felt a soft hand on her jaw as Elise turned her face back towards her. "It's ok.. you've done nothing wrong. You did not offend me." Her voice soft and gentle, eyes flitting down to Amara's parted lips. "I..." The Keeper's face was closer now as she stepped towards Amara. "I am quite flattered that you think me beautiful."_

_Amara swallowed hard as Elise took her hands and placed them about her waist. They stepped together closer still, Amara's heart thundered in her chest as the Keeper continued. "I've been hoping for weeks that you would notice me. Their heads drew closer, eyes locked on each other's gaze, their lips drawing together ever nearer as if of their own accord. "I... Amara..."_

_"Elise..." Amara managed to say just as Elise's mouth covered hers swallowing her words with a groan. Their lips and tongue caressed each other's in a delicious dance, hands travelling up along sides of neck and drawing the other close as their kiss deepened. Amara softly moaned into Elise's mouth feeling that thrum vibrating through her. Affectionately she pulled Elise's hips close to hers as one of Elise's hands tangled in her hair._

_Their kiss lingered long, their hands roving over each other's body. Amara gently squeezed the Keeper's hips and pulled them against the burning heat of her own. A tremble shot through Elise as her nimble fingers began to unfasten Amara's jacket. Their kiss broke as she fumbled with the second button with urgent hands. Lips parting with desire, Amara's breath billowed in the still air between them while she waited._

_As the button came undone, Elise's hands caressed the top of her chest through her linen shirt. They travelled across to both well-muscled shoulders before coming back to caress the exposed skin on her collar bone. That touch seared Amara with excitement quickening her breath, hips naturally pushing against Elise's form. She ran her hands up Elise's neck sensually then along the smooth planes of the Keeper's face before her thumb slid across rosy, trembling lips._

_It was exhilarating—that urgent need that raged between them._

_Amara claimed Elise's lips with her own once more, their kiss was hungrier and fiercer than before, their passion like a roaring fire, building hard and fast. Elise moaned as Amara's hand pushed the fabric of her dress aside to caress the top of her knee, slowly travelling up her smooth bare thigh. Her eyes shot open and she broke the kiss._

_She bit down on her desire, swallowing hard. "My dear... we can't. The party..." She panted, eyes shining swirls of emerald pools._

_"What about it..." Amara answered thickly, her face burying in Elise's neck, lips grazing the warm soft skin there, enjoying the trembles her kiss elicited._

_"If we keep going, I won't be able to stop." Elise breathless, her desire building as Amara continued the assault on her skin. With great difficulty, she drew away from the young Cousland captain, tilting Amara's face towards hers to give her a gentle kiss. Stunning amber eyes with inclusions of bronze stared up at her with a hooded gaze. Elise found much desire there, her resolve beginning to melt. She could drown in those pools of dark honey, be laved in it with one sweeping gaze. Weeks of longing had come to this moment and she never wanted it to end. How she wanted this - to make love to this young woman before her. With a smile, she shook her head and reluctantly she drew herself away a little more from Amara's body leaving their foreheads and hands still touching. "I want you so much... though I'm not sure it is a wise thing we do at this time."_

_Elise turned her body away and backed up into Amara's warm embrace. Somehow they had found themselves seated on a stone bench in the far corner of the garden, where the torchlight barely reached, allowing the moon's cool light to prevail._

_Amara wrapped her arms around Elise's waist, her heart still racing in her chest. Her lips caressed the Keeper's delicate ear eliciting a soft mewl from her would-be lover. Amara smiled, the sound was far more beautiful than the sweetest song and she wanted to hear it over and over._

_Amara nuzzled her neck once more. "Time has passed strangely while we were...kissing."_

_"I feel that too." Elise smiled coyly, her face turning slightly to look into Amara's eyes. "Your kisses are extraordinary."_

_Amara leaned in for another kiss, this one quite chaste compared to the rest. With a sigh, she opened her eyes, to be met with the sight of the Keeper smiling at her. A blush reddened Elise's cheeks, her hands travelling back to Amara's jacket to refasten the buttons hastily undone in the heated moment._

_"We should get back." Amara held her hands briefly and kissed them before standing up again. She offered her hand to Elise and pulled her up from the bench. She snaked the Keepers arm around her own respectfully resting Elise's fingers on top of her forearm. Heads bent close together they walked back, climbing half a dozen steps from garden's edge to under the manor's expansive eaves. As they did so, Amara caught Elise steal a quick glance to the stone bench and blush. Amara leant towards her for one last kiss—a more passionate kiss than any they had shared. Elise's body trembled close against hers. They staring into each other's hungry eyes as their lips parted._

_Amara cleared her throat and swallowed thickly. "I'll wait... We can wait... Yes?"_

_Elise let out a pent breath... "Gods... just a little more... time. I think we can wait... can't we?"_

_Drunk on desire they made their way back to the great hall. The closer they got the slower their pace became. Five strides away from the main doors, Amara turned Elise aside from their path and pushed her back firmly against the wall, her mouth claiming hers once more. Elise moaned softly allowing Amara's tongue to delve deep._

_The young captain shivered against her as Elise broke the kiss and placed her hands to the sides of Amara's face. "I don't think I can wait! But by the god's our presence has been missed already."_

_She looked desperately at the glow of the hall and back to Amara's eyes. "We need to show courtesy a moment longer. Will you come to my chambers tonight?" At this Amara's hungry eyes lit up, her smile growing wickedly attractive. She pushed her body against the Keeper languidly as their brows touched again._

_"Yes... I will come to you tonight." Those lips so close to her own, she fought hard not to kiss them again._

_Both let out a pent breath and reluctantly parted. Amara's smiled and let us a long sigh as she took her position by the Keepers side once more. They walked the last few steps and entered the hall, glancing at each other as they did so._

_The hall was as lively as they had left it, cheer and wine running freely. Amara escorted Elise back to her mother's side before making for her own seat. Caleb looked across the way from his sister, brow subtly quirking up. Amara blushed when he saw Caleb's chest rise with a stifled laugh. Swiftly she turned back towards Elise and sat herself down. Momentarily the Keeper's crystalline eyes locked with hers, their pupils darkening briefly. Discretely Amara moved the back of her hand next to Elise's wrist, gently caressing her soft skin. She saw Elise's eyes close a little as they touched, a soft blush rising to the Keepers' cheeks. Amara's lips twitched in a smile that she tried to hide._

_"Did you enjoy the gardens, Lady Elise?" Her mother's voiced reached her ears. The query was warm and genuine._

_"I did indeed." Elise cleared her throat a little. "You have such beautiful flowers growing and their fragrance exquisite."_

_The hair on Amara's neck rose as she thought about their brief absence from the hall. She took a rather large sip from her goblet, the wine catching in her throat a little and listened quietly to Elise and her mother converse. Her mind wandered to the Keepers's invitation, her heart pounding in her chest._

...


	6. Road to Lothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch guides the Wardens out of the Wilds and leads them to the nearby village of Lothering. They meet with an unpleasant welcoming party.

**6 Road to Lothering**

 

It was just before dusk when Morrigan said her final goodbye to her mother. Her mother had surprised her by pressing a small closed tome into her hands. She whispered in her daughter's ear and Morrigan nodded. She touched her daughter's cheek. "Be well my daughter." 

Morrigan looked at the tome in her hand, the enchantment emitting from it. Carefully she placed it in her pack before turning her steps towards Amara.  
"I can give you suggestions on where to go from here. I know of a small village just past the edges of the wilds. You can find supplies and equipment from the merchants there. Or if you prefer, I can be your silent guide." She crossed her arms to her chest and waited.

Amara smiled at her apparent misery. "Please dear lady, I would prefer that you speak your mind." She heard a small chuckle from Flemeth as the old witch turned to retreat back to the hut, shaking her head. With a huff, Morrigan rolled her eyes and preceded the Wardens down a small trail.

They walked in silence for a while as they made their way out of the swamp, Amara watching Morrigan's careful but confident steps as she picked a way through for them. Her eyes often wondered down the to the witch's swaying hips making her heart flutter. This was an interesting outcome—she thought—to say the least. Despite their earlier awkward interactions or perhaps because of them Amara found herself looking forward to getting to know Morrigan more. A smile crept across her lips as she thought of the unguarded moment they had shared.

"So... Morrigan. Tell me of this village you speak of." Alistair's query interrupted Amara's thoughts.

Morrigan continued walking, sidestepping a low branch as she answered. "Oh, ‘tis a place called Lothering. There is a tavern and shops, as I mentioned you can get your supplies from there. It even boasts a Chantry, filled with apostate hating Templars no doubt—mind this." Morrigan released a low branch that flicked back hitting Alistair square in the chest. She heard Amara chuckle softly, which made the corner of her mouth lift in a hesitant smile.

"Have you spent much time there?" Morrigan's heart skipped a little as Amara called out to her. It had been quite some time since they had spoken with the witch preferring to stay silent and aloof from her new companions.

"I've been to the tavern a few times when life in the wilds got a bit too lonely."

"Oh? You came for some company?" Alistair's voice picked up a notch, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No, I came just to have a drink and some conversations, like normal humans have.” With a disbelieving scoff she replied, voice acidly sarcastic. Inwardly she kicked herself for revealing too much to the moronic man-child who walked behind her. Hesitantly she continued. “Sometimes though, these visits didn't turn out the best. I've been hunted a few times, but I've always proved too swift and cunning for those Templar fools." 

Amara who suddenly frowned pushed past Alistair to walk by Morrigan's side. "Will you be recognised coming back into Lothering?" 

"I... No." Having Amara suddenly next to her and showing genuine concern for her safety caught Morrigan off guard. Morrigan’s eyes darted to the Warden before looking ahead again. "I don't think so. The town has a constant ebb and flow of new folk and it has been some time since I was last there. "

Morrigan discretely swallowed a sudden lump that had formed in her throat as she stole another furtive glance at the Warden next to her. Amara was impressive, her body carrying her plate armour with ease despite the wounds she had suffered. Her dark wavy locks were bound neatly down her back with simple leather that twined through its length. Matching her strides, strong arms swung confidently at her sides, the top of her thumb always brushing the guard of her sword. Curiously the witch found herself fascinated by those hands. Fingernails trimmed short, the muscles of her palms thick—no doubt from constantly swinging her weapon. Flashes of the Warden fighting ferociously tightly clenched the witch’s belly.

"Good." Amara nodded, her words snapping the present back into Morrigan’s mind. Amara smirked, making the witch wonder with dread, just how much of a drooling oaf she had seemed. Those amber eyes could not completely hide amusement despite the caution in her voice. "But just in case, stay close to me?"  
Morrigan nodded and cleared her throat, a little discomfited. It surprised her just how much this woman drew her in. The Warden carried herself with surety, her bearing confident, her manner sensually playful, like one who was fully aware of the effect her attractiveness had on others and one who subtly worked her charms. 

The Warden intrigued her. 

As they walked, their path slowly widened leading to a long stone bridge crossing a great ravine. The sun was just touching the hillsides around them, casting the ancient stone in a wash of orange.

Apprehension hummed between the three of them at the sight of seemingly abandoned belongings that littered the length of the bridge haphazardly.   
"This doesn't look good." Alistair’s tone was guarded and his pale blue eyes darted about watchfully. "Looks like someone left in a hurry."

Amara's hand rested on the hilt of her sword as they continued across the bridge. At the far end, three figures could be seen loitering about, picking through creates and upturned wagons with abandon and throwing undesired items to the ground with a crash. One looked up at them, thumping one of their companions on the arm as the two groups drew nearer.

"Well look what we have here, more travellers." The man's voracious tone carried across to Amara's ears making her hair stand up on end.

"Looks like bandits preying on those fleeing the Darkspawn, no doubt." Alistair spat, disgusted as he shifted the shield from his back and adjusted his grip.  
"Our path takes us straight to Lothering from here. These fools are in our way - I'd say teach them a lesson." The witch next to her suggested, rather unimpressed and downright impatient with the obstruction. Amara nodded to Morrigan before casually gripping her sword in a show of confidence.

One large, thick-limbed man with a drawl, noticed and eyed Amara cautiously. "They don't look much like other travellers. Maybe we should just let them through." A wise suggestion Morrigan thought though she wouldn’t have minded seeing the Warden swing her sword again.

The smaller bandit sneered at them refusing his fellow’s council. "10 Silvers will let you through—think of it as a toll. Or we could just take it from your broken bodies. It's your choice." He gave them a toothy grin that had Amara's eyes narrowing.

"Oh, now you've done it." Alistair's voice amused as he readied his sword. A look of fear crossed the highway man's face before Amara unsheathed her sword quicker than a flash of lighting and pointed the sharp end at his chest. 

"We are Grey Wardens and we have no time for this foolishness. You will surrender every coin you've taken or I will take it from your hacked bodies. That is your choice." She advanced a step as Morrigan's magic blazed behind her. One bandit suddenly leapt at Amara with a crude club, her metal bracer catching it as it came down her arm. Her sword slashed at the man's torso while easily side-stepping the full force of the blow. The largest man charged her as she was off balance, knocking her into an upturned a crate, the side of her head bouncing against it. Alistair rammed the behemoth shield and all, forcing him against the wall of the bridge. As they grappled, their leader stepped towards a dazed Amara intending to finish her off. The witch did not allow this, stepping between the bandit and the Warden crouched on the ground, her staff and hands crackling with lightning-like sparks. 

"A-ah... I wouldn't advise that." She gave him a warning look, while behind her Amara got to her feet, blood streaming down the side of her face from a nasty gash on her brow.

"I would listen to the lady were I you." She offered, sword sured up in her grip once more. The bandit's eyes darted between them, calculating his chances.  
"Apostate!" The man sneered then spat at Morrigan's feet. Anger blazed from Amara like a bonfire, she pushed past Morrigan to grip the man by the throat. Being this close to a village full of Templars, she could not risk danger to her new companion. She squeezed, seeing the man's mouth struggle for breath, his hand dropped his weapon to claw at her grip as his eyes began to sag shut.

"That was rude." With one swift stab, Amara ran him through with her blade. Shoving his body to the ground as rivulets of blood leaked out of him. There was a final groan then silence. Amara leaned on her sword before it clattered to the ground as she slipped onto her knees. Her vision blurred as Morrigan took her arm and asked how she was. 

The witch seemed concerned, the sound of her voice muffled or farther away, she couldn’t quite tell. Darkness threatened the edges of Amara's vision and she fought to stay conscious. Golden eyes stared into hers as delicate fingers opened her lips to slip something cold and hard between them. Morrigan's voice seemed more insistent now though still far off. 

“—to drink. Amara! Drink damn it! Good. Now swallow it, dear Warden. That's it." The witch was encouraging as bitter liquid coursed down her throat making Amara gag. Morrigan's hand clamped across her lips forcing her to swallow. As the potion’s effect raced through her body her ears popped and she could hear everything clearly again - Alistair crunching steps and Morrigan’s racing breath close by. Pain on her temple abated to a dull throb and she blinked the dark spots in front of her away. She groaned, she felt like she was going to vomit and held her sides. She saw Alistair hand Morrigan a roll of bandage. The witch chewed and spat something into her hand. She pressed this on Amara's for head firmly. Amara couldn't help but flinch at the sting.

"Ow!" She looked up at the mage bandaging her temple with a scrunched brows. Morrigan looked down at her and smiled, golden eyes piercing right through her. Amara touched her hand as she finished applying the bandage. The witch allowed this touch for a moment before returning Amara's hand to her side. Morrigan looked at her for a moment longer before clearing her throat and glancing at Alistair who was inadvertently gawking at them. With a smile, Morrigan's face closed in on her, golden eyes filling her field of vision, making her heart was pound in her chest. She tipped her head towards the Warden's ear, those soft lips ever so slightly brushing the shell of it.

"Maybe you should stay close to me hmm?" The witch’s breath tickled Amara's ear as she giggled then drew away again. 

Wild heat suffused Amara's skin, reddening her face and neck. Playfully she smiled up at the witch who proffered her hand to help her stand. "I'll keep that in mind, my lady." 

The world spun a little for the Warden getting to her feet. She sheathed her sword once more and walked to the prone body on the road. With a disbelieving sigh, she patted around till she found his purse, a quick tug freeing it. She tossed this to Alistair and asked him to count it while her hands removed a silver ring and a gold medallion from the dead bandit laying on a pool of spilled crimson. With a small shake of her head, she gathered the trinkets and walked back to Alistair.

"Thirty Silvers and this gem." Alistair placed the purse on his hip.

"What did this one have?" Amara handed him the dead man’s jewelry.

"Not much I'm afraid" Alistair toed at the body before them with his boot. "And the third might have gone over the wall." He looked at Amara slightly chagrined.   
"We'll give that purse back to the Chantry. See that it gets back to those that need it. We’ll trade those and that gem. Maybe we can at least get a tent for it. Amara lifted her eyes to find Morrigan pulling a bed roll from a wagon. She seemed very pleased with her find as she hitched it across her pack. Morrigan looked up to find her staring, their gaze locking for a moment before she glanced away. 

The sunset was coming on strong when the three of them approached the village gates. A templar in full plate armour stopped them from going further. "Who goes there?"

"We are the Grey Wardens and we need supplies from this village." A thrill shot up the witch’s spine as Amara’s commanding presence seem to shake the wooden barricaded before them.

"The Grey Wardens, have been branded as traitors by the Teyrn. You'd best turn around and find your supplies elsewhere." The templar stood his ground though he seem to shrink under the Warden’s steely gaze. "Look, not everyone believes the rumours or accusations but there are many that do. I just thought I'd give you fair warning if you intend on coming in. This place is not as hospitable as it used to be."

"This is the only village for miles, ser. We intend to come in." Amara insisted, not entertaining a refusal for one second.

"Fine, fine.” The Templar relented. “This place has been overrun with refugees fleeing the horde, has been for weeks now, I don’t see how letting you in would make much difference now. You may enter, but I suggest you keep your head down." 

Amara nodded her appreciation as she walked past him, the witch following her through. Morrigan pursed her lips and mused, her eyes wandering down those narrow plate and leather covered hips, then lower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Things are starting to heat up a little bit. Love to know what you think, please feel free to leave a comment and let me know.


	7. Chapter 7 The Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wardens and the witch resume their journey into Lothering after being waylayed by bandits.

7 The Sister

…

Desperation and dread hung thick in the air. Many homes had boarded up windows and doors and people scurried about seeking to be indoors. Glad to see that merchants were still trading despite the gathering dark, Amara asked Alistair to trade for equipment they could use for their travel.

Still feeling the effects of the blow, she sat herself down by the Chantry steps. Morrigan stood next to her, arms crossed as she read the Chantry notice board.

"This village is in dire straits and we should not linger." She snorted at what she read, derision dripping from her lips.

Amara looked at the ground by her feet and toed at a small rock next to her boot. Her tone pitched low and her eyes darting up to look upon her new companion. "Thank you, Morrigan."

"Hmm?" Morrigan tilted her head, curious about the sudden gratitude.

"For before... I thought I was going to lose consciousness, but your quick thinking kept me from that." Amara swallowed hard.

"Well, you'll just a have to be a little more careful next time, dear Warden. You certainly have a zeal for battle." Golden eyes flitted up the Warden's legs then up her torso while soft laugh tumbled from the witch's lips. "I can tell you're going to keep me quite busy." Her eyes then snapped to Amara's face, finding a smirk on the Warden's lips that had her heart thundering unusually. Morrigan cleared her throat then looked at the chantry board some more.

Alistair made his way back to them, bedrolls and a tent in tow. "I also found small stewing pot." He turned to Morrigan displaying it proudly in his hand. "Can you cook?"

"Yes. I can cook—doesn't mean I will." The witch scoffed, shifting her weight and strangely glad the young warden had returned.

Amara stood up and shouldered the tent, amber eyes seeking out golden ones. "You don't have to cook Morrigan." With another cheeky smirk and a wink, she turned towards the tavern. "Let's see what we can find out in there. I could use a drink too."

They walked into a well-lit hall, packed with people and their meagre belongings huddled close. From bedrolls all over the floor, desperate eyes met their stares as they picked their way through. Amara glanced at Alistair, her brow shooting up as they made their way to the man at the bar.

"I'm sorry, but we are all full up. There's simply no room left for you three tonight." The solid man behind the bar eyed them warily, those beady points flickering at their weapons and armour.

"We're just here for a drink and whatever news you can give us." Amara tilted her head indicating to her fellow warden who pulled out some coppers and gave it over to the barkeep.

"We have plenty of that, at least." The barkeep poured placed three cups of ale in front of them. "As for news, it's as you see. Everyone fleeing the Darkspawn coming into town for any kind of protection they can find. Best speak to Sir Bryant in the Chantry if you want more information." Amara nodded her thanks and drank deeply from her cup.

"Oh! Look what we have here!" A voice called out from behind them.

"Loghain's men. This isn't good." Alistair body tensed, his armour shifting as he turned about to look at two well-armed men.

"It's the very same people we've been asking about all day. It seems everyone in this village has been lying to us." One man sneered as they approached. Amara's hand strayed toward her blade. "You're wanted for treason by order of the Teyrn."

"Gentlemen! There's no need for this." A melodic voice cut through the tension in the room. "Surely these are just poor souls seeking shelter for the night." Amara watched as a woman in Chantry robes walked towards them. She noted she had a soft Orlesian inflection almost hidden in the Ferelden tones.

"These are Grey Wardens, Sister. They betrayed the King to his death. Stay out of our way or suffer the same fate." The armoured captain all but spat out the words.

The woman continued to approach. Her typical Chantry robes hid a gracefulness in her movement. Amara recognised those steps. The sister had a warrior's confidence and bearing. Amara noted the long sword strapped to her back. Her red hair was cut to her jaw line leaving the nape of her neck exposed. There was something more about this sister and Amara couldn't wait to find out what.

Amara glared at the captain, narrowing her eyes. Fearlessly she approached him with her hands on her hips. "We did no such thing." Acid dripping from her words. "Loghain abandoned our King, turned his men away and left him to die."

"I was at Ostagar! The Teyrn pulled us out just in time to save our lives. Your Order convinced the King that he could win that losing battle. No! The Teyrn saved as many lives as he could." The man's eyes darted about wildly in their sockets.

"Is that what you say to yourself so you can sleep well at night?" Amara incensed, her blood beginning to boil. She took another step toward the man when she noticed resistance. The red head sister placed a firm hand on her chest plate and had stood between her and the Captain.

"Enough!" The Captain bellowed. "Take the Wardens into custody, kill this sister and anyone else who interferes. His leather covered finger jabbing the sister's chest.

"That's no way to treat a Sister of the Chantry." Amara's let out a low growl. Quick as a flash the sister and Amara drew their swords together. The Captain and his sergeant completely taken aback barely had time to parry their blows. The fighting was close as bystanders rushed to avoid their clashing blades. Amara and the captain exchanged slashes and parries, their blades crossing many times. The more senior of the two soldiers was fast for his size but Amara was faster. She dealt him a flurry of swings and jabs, finding flesh as her blade bit through the guard on his forearm and then followed through its arc to cut his thigh. Blood splattered everywhere as the captain doubled over in agony and sagged back against the bar. Amara stared him down her blade pointed at his throat. She pushed the tip of the blade against his skin, drawing blood with its bite. The Captain held up his hand in surrender. She held him there, her sword pointed at him.

From the corner of her eyes, she watched the Sister fight and she was fast. The sergeant struggled to turn her onslaught. His cry pierced the room as the sister's blade found its way into his shoulder, just to the left of the joint. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

"I surrender! I give. Please!" He scrabbled away from his sword. Amara noticed the sister smirking as she herded her opponent like a great cat cornering her prey, her delicate nose almost wrinkling with… amusement.

_Interesting._

Amara turned her full attention to the captain once more and narrowed her eyes at him until he too dropped his sword and nodded his full surrender, his free hand clasping his thigh tightly. Amara stepped clear of him and walked to the sister.

"Good! They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting." That accent again. It intrigued Amara's ears to hear it. Amara sheathed her sword and addressed the Captain once more.

"Get up!" The Captain struggled to his feet. "Get yourself to the Chantry and I want you to beg them to heal you. Then I want you to take a message to Loghain. Tell him the Wardens know the truth of his betrayal and we will come for him." Amara hissed, her threat edged with contempt.

The captain gathered his sword and staggered outside followed closely by his hunched over sergeant clutching his shoulder. Slowly breath came back to the tavern. The hum of folk resumed as the tension left the hall with the retreating men.

Amara turned her attention to the sister, her head tilting and her brow arching. "You are quite skilled with that sword for a sister of the Chantry."

"I'm sorry, forgive my interference, but I just couldn't sit by and watch." She offered her hand in greeting. Amara clasped it. It was warm and calloused by bow and blade. "I'm Leliana. Lay Sister of the Chantry—or was." Her head tilted slightly to the side as she spoke. And as for my skill, well, like many, I've led a colourful life before finding the Maker."

"Was?" Amara queried the word that stuck at her most. Behind her, she sensed Alistair and Morrigan walking to her side once more.

"Yes, oh how can I put this—" Leliana paused for a moment considering before she continued to speak. "—you are Grey Wardens. You've come to stop the Blight and that's why I'm coming with you."

"What?" Amara shocked at her words.

"I had a dream. A vision! I'm sure the Maker has led me to you so I can help you. You've a long struggle ahead and you'll need all the help you can get." Though her words were confident Amara noted the slight twisting of her hand against the confines of her robes.

"Oh look, more crazy. And here I thought we were full up." Alistair's comment went by the sister who didn't seem perturbed by them at all. The sister's striking blue eyes sought out only hers as if the rest of her companions did not exist. Those keen blue eyes held her amber stare and pleaded.

Amara's heart thundered, her being drawn to this woman strangely almost like she was being propelled towards her by an unseen force. She took a chance and trusted it. "Fine—I will not turn away help that is freely given. Gather your things and meet us outside the Chantry in an hour."

Leliana smiled well pleased with her answer. "Thank you! I won't let you down."

Morrigan crossed her arms and turned her head towards Amara. "I think you've cracked your skull worse than I thought."

Amara snorted, her mouth twisting into a smile, cerulean eyes twinkling before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first scene with Leliana.


	8. Delicious Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps back into Amara's past - her relationship with the Keeper taking a significant step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wrote this scene over a year ago, it was the first love scene I have ever written in fanfiction and I have since rewritten it a handful of times. I've tried to improve the flow and structure of it but given the original version was quite rough I think there's only so much room to improve it. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think. And SORRY for the long delay in updates. Life took over for a while but I'm hoping to get back on track with more writing this year.

**_8 Delicious Invitation_ **

_Amara paced about in her quarters, her body thrumming while her bright mind examined the Keeper's invitation. This wasn't just an ordinary late night meeting filled with talk over wine, supper and games.  After bidding each other goodnight they had parted ways exchanging meaningful glances—their intentions clear and anticipated and craved._

_The earliest she could recall their first meeting Amara was but a child of six and Elise was the First and a woman already.  Unlike the other older Dalish around her, Elise took the time to tell her of the old gods and Dalish lore with such enthusiasm that the young noble sought to be by the First’s side often.  As Amara grew into a young adult, she spent more time in the Dalish camp as her father’s and her brother’s emissary whenever they were not present.  In those days, Elise and her hunted often together in the woods and the two had developed an easy relationship that until that morning was thought to be nothing more than friendship._

_Amara drummed her fingers on her knees as she sat on her bed willing time to move towards midnight.  She had freshened up using the small basin in her room after dinner, not wanting to arouse suspicion by sending for enough water to fill a bath in the middle of the night.  Amara had changed from her dinner clothes into several sets of shirts till she finally settled on a soft homespun tunic dyed in the gentle hue of the sky. Her pants went from leather to linen, to cotton, to silk then finally back to linen again. Her hair she wore in a long queue bound by leather thongs at several intervals down her back, the ends of it perfumed with a light scent that hinted of apples, vanilla and teak._

_She walked to the window again and gazed at the moon._

_It was time._

_Amara fussed with her appearance one more time then whirled her cloak about her shoulders. Carefully she tucked a scroll down her tunic and gently closed the door behind her as she left her room._

_As calmly and as casually as she could manage she made her way to Elise's quarters, her steps near breaking into to a run as she wended the way through darkened and empty halls before slowing once again when she approached the castle's guest wing. As she drew near the Keeper's door she saw Andriel leaving the Keeper's chambers. Their eyes met as the First turned toward her own room._

_"Lady Amara." The elf smiled warmly in greeting, a knowing look flashing across her face._

_"My Lady Andriel." Amara smiled and bowed, redness flushing her cheeks._

_Andriel inclined her head towards Elise's door as she entered her own chambers. "She waits for you." She smiled and retreated closing her door._

_Amara swallowed hard, her hands gone clammy again. She took a couple of steadying breaths and tapped on the Keeper's door. She heard soft footfalls come towards her making her heart thunder as they came near._

_"Who is it?" Elise's soft voice sounded from within._

_Amara swallowed hard and cleared her throat, nerves threatening to render her speechless. "Lady Elise, it's Amara."_

_Elise gently opened the door, her gaze twinkling like emerald points that clashed with Amara’s amber stare.   The corner of her mouth turned up into a coy smile._   _"Please come inside my lady."_

_Heart thundering in her chest, Amara slipped past Elise's warm body to step into a cosy chamber lit softly by a small fire in the hearth.  She turned about to find Elise closing the door behind her by leaning against it with a smile, eyes alight with desire.  Amara’s eyes wandered down lush brown hair loosed and cascading down past the Keeper’s bared shoulders in beautiful waves.  A light silken robe clung loosely across her abdomen and shimmered like a translucent shell in the firelight.  Amara trembled as she took a careful step towards the Keeper, drawn to her ethereal beauty and those thighs that beckoned with the just the right jut of her hips._

_The backs of gentle fingers found the Keepers face, slowly trailing down her delicate cheek and tracing along her jaw, a calloused thumb coming to rest on her small, perfect chin.  Amara watched the Keeper close her eyes for a moment, her lips parted and waiting.  Soft breaths tickled Amara’s lips, they were that close that Amara could sharply recall the taste of them, quickening her heart with heady excitement._

_Elise moistened her lips just as the young noble leant towards her catching her mouth with hers.   It was delightful, the soft touching of their lips as their warm mouths twisted and turned in a slow, passionate dance.  Warm hands snaked around her waist, the fevered touch setting off a thrill in her body. Elise trembled, pressing closer with an urgent need to feel the young woman's naked skin upon hers.  Gently she bit into Amara's bottom lip breaking the kiss briefly to unfasten the young woman’s cloak with nimble fingers. As it came away and pooled about her feet, her lover wasted no time catching her lips again with surge of energy heaving her off the ground and firmly pressing her back against the door with a thump.  She grasped Amara’s shoulders for support as her legs wrapped around the young noble’s waist._

_Amara’s fingers dragged along the back of her thighs, her touch seeking the warm skin beneath the silken material that half-covered them.  Elise groaned, her fervour rising as she delighted in her lover’s sure caress.  Lips broke away from her mouth to latch to the side of her neck with a sting.  She groaned again as fire raced through her and burned low in her belly.  She craved and wanted—no—she needed more._

_Elise's hands hurriedly grabbed at Amara's tunic dragging it up and over her head then discarding them. Her warm hands caressed the smooth skin of her lover's shoulders, gently squeezing the firm muscles there._

_Eyes blazing, Amara eagerly pushed the soft silk up past smooth hips and gathering them about the Keeper's waist. She pushed her body gently between Elise’s legs, enjoying the Keeper’s breathy gasp resulting from it.   Amber struck emerald, pleasure glinting off that deep stare.  Amara found much desire in her lover’s gaze, a keen hunger deep inside her reaching back. They rocked against each other, bodies yielding and undulating in a sensual wave._

_"Amara... I want you so much."  Deliciously rich admission caressed her ears, fanning flames that burned inside her.  Amara pushed a little harder, delighting in the soft moan that escaped the Keeper's mouth._

_"Elise..." Amara's heart raced as she uttered the Keeper's name.  How she wanted to say it over and over and to feel roll it from her tongue like melting cream._

_"Hmm?" Elise swallowed hard, her eyes closing as she trembled with anticipation._

_"Hold tight." Amara's voice was thick as she placed one hand around the Keeper's waist and the other under her legs to lift her away from the door. Taking her full weight, Amara carried her lover towards the bed and laid her down gently on upon the soft covers. Amara stood quite proudly, enjoying every moment of the Keeper’s eyes devouring every inch of her hungrily._

_Elise's gaze travelled down her smooth neck, across both shoulders and down to firm breast, verdant eyes widening at the sight of them. Amara bit her bottom lip as she slipped both thumbs into the waistband of her pants and eased them down. For a long moment of breathy silence, she stood before the Keeper, completely naked, the firelight dancing across her skin in soft dappled flickers._

_Elise swallowed hard as she took in the sight of her lover’s lithe body, muscles like sculpted marble drawing her eyes along every line.  With a smile Amara knelt on the bed by her side as trembling hands touched the young woman’s thighs in a long sweep, roving up to her hips before coming back down to caress the sensitive skin next to her slick flesh. Emerald eyes darkening like a storm, avidly stared while Amara quivered—sensual touch played havoc with the noble’s body._

_Amara swallowed the dryness in her mouth as she gently lifted Elise's robe up, baring all of her as it came free over her head revealing the hidden treasure. Amara let out a soft breath as full breasts met her stare.  The pink blush of hard and erect nipples enticed her lips to touch upon them—just a taste… so brief… too brief.  She caressed the Keeper's breasts, her thumbs gently circling nipples, eliciting soft sounds from parted lips._

_The Keeper arched her back pressing harder against Amara's touch as waves of pleasure radiated from her sensitive peaks then travelled down between her legs scorching her wet heat with an explosion of desire.  She looked at Amara hungrily, mouth parting with shuddering breath. Her lover’s amber gaze followed a slightly rounded belly then rested on a perfect triangle of soft russet hair._

_Slowly, teasingly, Amara's other hand travelled down Elise's body tracing every small detail of the Keeper's smooth skin. Her hands burned with warmth as she caressed her way down the side of her lover’s ribcage then swept across her abdomen before finally dropping down between her legs. Amara smiled down at her lover.  The Keeper was so beautiful, vulnerable and yielding under her touch.  She had never dared to hope that she could capture the Keeper’s interest and now her heart thundered at the fact that woman she had only admired from afar now lay in her arms._

_A soft moan escaped Elise's mouth as Amara's finger gently touched her silky heat with a long careful stroke. With a groan, Elise quickly wrapped her arms around the back of Amara's neck pulling her close to claim her lips hungrily. Her eyes shot open as Amara's fingers parted her slickness, breaking their heated kiss with a gasp.   Her brow creased as she guided Amara's finger deep inside her, feeling its length slide within.  She enveloped the young woman’s finger, squeezing around her and smiling at the sounds of awe she tore from those luscious lips._

_“Amara…” The Keeper whimpered, her lips parting with a long moan.  “That feels…”_

_How long she had desired this?  Weeks?  Months?  Could that wait have been any less had their places in the world been different?  Ever their duties had been a wall between them, with the noble only ever breaching it with guarded stares that were intended to go unnoticed.  Negotiations with_

_the Couslands filled her days but her restless nights were plagued by thoughts of amber gazing upon her and luscious lips that smirked just right to send her heart hammering in her chest. She whimpered as Amara’s finger pushed a little deeper.  This night they were finally together, all defences down and nothing between them but the heat of their desires._

_Elise’s hand travelled between them and dipped into Amara’s heated core to mirror the noble’s movement inside herself.  A long moan escaped the noble’s lips, Amber eyes blazing like embers before rolling back and closing._

_Carefully Amara hitched her body over the Keeper's thighs as she pushed deeper inside. With a gasp Elise thrust her hips up meeting Amara's hand, her body quivering at her lover's deep touch. Amara cried out with a soft moan as the Keeper slowly drove her finger inside her, loving the gentle stretch she felt._ _Both of them groaned in unison as their rhythmic movements began, their eyes locking when they weren't closed._

_As their bodies moved together heat spread between them, fuelled by need and passion. Their rhythm quickened as lips crushed together deliciously in between moans. Elise's hand glided over Amara's breasts, then across her shoulder before slowly dragging short nails down Amara's back.  She watched beautiful amber eyes snap to hers, desire pushing them ever closer to that beautiful release._

_Amara stared in wonder as she felt Elise body tremble beneath her, the Keeper's back arching up in slow undulating waves. She watched a perfect brow crease at each thrust of her finger and soft lips parting as beautiful sounds escaped her mouth. As their pleasure rose with tension, their bodies moved together, working towards an undeniable crest. Elise's eyes met hers, pleading. Faster and faster they moved together some more, the walls around them resonating with sound. Pleasure and heat building with each deep thrust closing their eyes with blissful agony._

_"Amara... " Elise bit her bottom lip as Amara answered her with a thrust, that beautiful sound of wetness making her whole body quiver. "Amara...I think... hmmm" Elise's words were interrupted by a long whimper._

_"Yes? " Amara bit her own lip as she watched Elise's face beneath her, brow touching hers._

_The Keeper's free hand gripped her back. "Oh Gods! Amara, I am..." She gasped breathing hard and fast, fingers digging in hard against firm muscles._

_"Elise…" Amara let out a long moan by Elise's ear as pleasure began to take her body over. "Oh Elise...hmmm..."_

_"Oh Amara I am!" Elise's eyes rolled back as her hands grasped Amara's sides, they cried out as pleasure exploded between them, their bodies shuddering together in ecstasy that came in a sudden sharp wave before gently rolling away._

_Through hard breaths, Amara kissed Elise deeply before gently withdrawing her finger from inside the keepers pulsing centre. She watched Elise’s chest was heaving hard and fast, eyes still closed as she rode out the last waves of bliss. Sweat misted her brow as the lines of her face began to relax. Amara smiled at the beauty beneath her, kissing her eyelids, nose and mouth._

_As Elise slowly opened her eyes and smile, Amara saw a look in them—deeper than desire or need. She wondered if her own expression mirrored it. Softly she gave Elise a long deep kiss, relishing the_ _Keeper's caress along her jaw, before carefully easing herself next to Elise’s warm body, pulling some covers over them both. With a satisfied sigh, Elise placed her head in the crook of Amara's neck as Amara held her close, their breaths slowly calming._

_Amara smiled, her eyes closing as she breathed in Elise's scent—sweet and soft like wildflowers in a meadow. The Keeper caressed her lips causing a bigger smile.  Gently she opened her eyes to find the Keeper staring at her. 'There's that look again,' she wondered. Amara kissed her forehead and gently pushed a stray lock back behind Elise's delicate ear._

_Amara swallowed, clearing her throat. "My Love..." Elise's eyes widened, her breath catching in her chest. "I think I've fallen in love with you." In the silence, Amara's heart thundered as she waited for the Keeper’s reaction._

_Elise's face brightened like the sun, green eyes glistening as she stared into a deep pool of amber.  “Oh my heart, I love you too." Gently their lips came together again. Amara held her love even closer, a smile spreading across her lips. For some time they stayed in each other's arms, eventually succumbing to sleep._

_..._


	9. Just Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana joins the Wardens cause and Amara recruits one more powerful ally in their fight against the Blight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long while between updates. Life seemed to have taken over for a while. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 9 - Just Leliana**

 

Morrigan and the two Wardens headed back towards the Chantry, having had a heated discussion regarding the Qunari prisoner they had met at the stocks.  Alistair mistrusted him completely arguing that he was dangerous and unpredictable, as all Qunari were.  Morrigan on the other hand agreed with Amara—warrior that strong would definitely help their cause.

"That's if we can even get the Revered Mother to release him to us."  Alistair shaking his head in disapproval as they neared the Chantry steps.

"We'll just have to see won't we?  I guess fate will decide for us."  Amara answered looking at the ground as she walked.  Morrigan had already offered her opinion and was not going to be dragged into the debate once more.

"Whoa!"  Alistair's tone made Amara look up towards the Chantry steps lit by a single lamp post.  Amara followed Alistair's intent gaze.  A woman with short red hair walked towards them.  She was in a full leather battledress.  Her skirt moved about her bare thighs as her hips swayed confidently, almost seductively.  Amara's eyes widened at the sight of the Sister coming down to meet them.  A noise caught in her throat as she gasped, her mouth dropping open as she took it the Sister’s surprising change in attire.

_"Typical warriors."_   Morrigan scoffed braking the Warden from her awe.  Amara cleared her throat as she caught a glimpse of Morrigan crossing her arms then shaking her head.  Amara swallowed hard and walked, drawn toward the Sister.

Leliana had seen the Wardens as she came out of the Chantry.  She felt a little nervous as she came down to meet them.  It pleased her that her armour from long ago still fit her and was in good condition.  She hoped her skills were still up to scratch.  As she neared them she straightened up and put her shoulders back.  Her hips gently rocked from side to side as she made her way down the steps. 

_At least I still remember how to walk in this._  She thought to herself.  Alistair spotted her first, his head snapping to attention.  Amara's gaze found her next, her eyes going wide and— _is that... her mouth is open!_   Leliana smiled to herself as appreciating the look on Amara’s face.  The Warden clearly liked what she saw.

As she neared them Amara met her halfway up the steps, amber gaze twinkling with darker specks.  She offered her hand to Leliana who gladly took it as she stepped down.  She was pleasantly surprised that the Warden did not relinquish her hand as she got to the bottom of the steps.  Amara kept hold of it, amber eyes meeting sapphire before roving down the length of her body and up again.

"Sister?"  Amara's voice was low and coated with a subtle thickness that Leliana detected.

Leliana giggled at apparent surprise her appearance caused and shook her head.  "Please, call me just Leliana."  She smiled as Amara withdrew her touch.

"You look amazing!"  Amara swallowed hard as her eyes took in the blue leather.  Leliana’s boots came up to her knees leaving her thighs bare and Amara did not fail to notice that they were well toned.  The pleats of their new companion’s skirt flowed from her hips while her waist and bust was hugged tight by an intricately woven bodice of leather, secured by straps to her shoulders.  Certainly a remarkable change from the Sister's Chantry robes.

"Well now that we are all here, let's turn around, right back to the Chantry."  Unamused, Morrigan's voice was cool, snapping Amara out of her gawking. 

The Warden cleared her throat and looked at Leliana's face, seriousness returning to that amber gaze.  "We need to petition the Revered Mother to release the Qunari to us." 

Leliana nodded then turned her steps back to the Chantry doors.  "She will be in her study at this hour.  Follow me." 

Amara followed close fighting the urge to look down at the Sister’s swaying hips.  Alistair was still speechless, his shock completely apparent.  Amara could imagine Morrigan's eyes rolling up as she walked behind them all.

Through the grand oak doors they were met by a Templar Knight in full armour.  Leliana greeted him and introduced her companions.

"I am Ser Bryant.  I command the Revered Mother's knights in this region."

"Amara, Alistair and Morrigan.  We are..."

"Grey Wardens, yes.  I've seen your handy work.  Two men came in here injured, one spouting off about damned traitors."

"We did not betray the King."  Ice crept over Amara’s tone.

"I believe you.  The Grey Wardens are of the highest order.  I do not think them callous enough for such actions.  You'll find no quarrel with me—" the Knight quick to reassure.

Leliana watched as the Warden and knight conversed.  She noted how close the Warden stood next to Morrigan, almost protective and she wondered then if there was something between the two women. 

"And what pray tell, would you do Ser knight, if you happen across one of these apostates?"  Amusement in Morrigan's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well our magic does much to negate their outlawed powers, but as you can see from around you dear lady... the only danger to this village is Darkspawn."  Leliana saw Amara shift her stance.

"If you are in need of the mages I suggest you go to the tower.  I've heard a passing report that the Order has called for the Right of Annulment there and that can't be good.  Something terrible must have happened for this to come to pass."

"Amara, we need those mages!  We have to get to the tower before that order is carried out."  Alistair was extremely agitated.  "The Right of Annulment will destroy every single mage in that tower."

Amara nodded at his words.  "Then we will go to the tower first."

"I wish you the best of luck then.  You'll find the Revered Mother in her study."  Ser Bryant indicated a direction and Amara inclined her head in a small bow and made her way to the study.

"Ah, Sister Leliana.  I thought you were leaving."

"We are my Lady but the Grey Wardens requests to speak to you before we go."

"Good Evening Revered Mother."  Amara placed her hand on her chest as bowed.  "I ask a boon that is essential to our quest."  The Revered Mother's brow raised at young Warden’s formal words.

"The Qunari.  I ask that you release him into my custody."

"Absolutely not.  That man is a confessed murderer of a family just at the edges of town."  The lady crossed her arms, her lips flattened to a firm line.  "He is to pay for his crimes come the morning."

"As a Warden I must look in the most unlikely places for recruits who will serve our cause.  He will be in my company and at my command.  I will take full responsibility for all his actions."  Amara pleaded her case.  Leliana's eyes wondered often to Amara as she spoke.  "Our life, our quest will not be easy.  I assure you he will suffer, as must we.  He is strong and for while he is in my custody I can use that strength to help end this blight.  He can be of great use before death comes to claim him."

Leliana watched between the Warden and the Revered Mother.  She saw the mother shift her stance as she considered the Warden's words for a long moment.

"Fine.  I will give him over to you.  But mark my words Warden, you are now responsible for every innocent life he harms."  The Mother walked to her desk and wrote out the release papers.  She handed these to the Warden along with a steel key.

"Thank you Revered Mother."  Amara bowed as she took them.

"May the Maker bless you child.  For all our sakes, I hope you succeed in your quest."

As Amara left the room, her companions followed her.  Leliana felt a swell of pride as she gazed at Amara walking in front of her.  She was noble and a great leader, good with words and reasoning as well as her blade.  She couldn't help but admire what she saw.

They left the Chantry and walked across the village to the stocks.  The Qunari was quiet as Amara spoke to him.  Alistair watched him closely as Amara released him from the cage.  He expected him to lash out but was surprised when the great warrior differed to the young Warden, pledging his debt of service to her.

"We'll leave this place tonight.  There's a grove just outside of town before we came to the bridge.  Morrigan, did you see it?"

"I know it.  ‘Tis a good place to camp for the night.  I'd like to be away from this village as soon as possible."  Amara nodded as their eyes met in the darkness.

"So would I."  The Warden led the way, their new companions at her side.


	10. First Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite just coming together as a group, the party has successfully and efficiently made camp. Watches are allocated giving the Warden and Witch time to converse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm slowly rolling out these chapters soon as I make adjustments to them. Love to know what you think. Thanks for all the comments, kudos and reads.

**10 First Watch**

Despite just recently coming together as a group, camp was set up quite efficiently.  A small fire was made in the centre and the tent erected near it.  Amara allocated the watches for the night, taking the first watch with Morrigan.  Leliana gladly placed her bed roll in the tent along with Morrigan's and Amara's.  For a while before sleep claimed her she looked up at the tent's apex, running the events of the day in her mind.  She listened to Amara's soft laugh as she shared a joke with Morrigan. 

_Those two definitely have a rapport._   She thought and it intrigued her.   She smiled as she burrowed deeper in her bedroll, thoughts of Amara's eyes last on her mind as she fell asleep.

"And how is that wound, dear Warden?"  Morrigan smiled as she sat across from Amara, hands rummaging through her rucksack. 

Amara's hand reflexively went to her temple.  "I feel fine.  I was a little giddy for a while, though."  A soft chuckle left Morrigan's lips.  "What's so funny? "  Amara's eyes narrowing slightly till her own smile reached them.

"Oh, that's because all the blood to your brain rushed off in the other direction as soon as you and Alistair saw that girl in her armour."  The corner of Morrigan’s lips turned up.  "Yes, I caught that... little reaction."

"Oh, stop it!"  Amara tossed a twig in her direction and laughed softly, her cheeks burning in the glow of the fire.

Morrigan pulled out the pot of ointment from her pack.  As she opened it Amara recognised the stinging smell and reluctantly made her way to Morrigan.   Morrigan undid the bandage against, cool hands touching Amara's temple as she inspected the wound.

"Hmm... You heal remarkably well Warden."  Her soft fingers spread a thin layer of the ointment onto Amara's wound.  "Now this will scab over so try not to pick at it."  A soft laugh escaped left Amara's lips as she nodded.  Suddenly being so close to Morrigan, she did not want to go back to her log across the fire.  Her heart thundered as she sat next to the witch. 

They spoke softly through their watch, their eyes often meeting briefly before glancing away into the infinite darkness around them.  Twice in the night a noise caught Amara's attention, her whole body readying for a fight in an instant.  Morrigan smiled secretly admiring Amara's muscles bunching up as she gripped her sword.  When Amara relaxed again for the second time Morrigan met her eyes once more.

"Can you sense them yet—The Darkspawn?"

Amara shrugged a shoulder.  "Sometimes I think I can.  When we were at the beacon, I think I felt something just before the first Darkspawn came into view."  She played with a blade of grass in her hand.  "Alistair says I'll be able to sense them more and more."

"Fascinating."  Morrigan's cool eyes searched hers intently.

"I haven't felt anything since before we came to your Wilds."  Amara cleared her throat as she absent-mindedly ripped apart the grass in her hand.  Silence reigned a few moments before Amara spoke again.  "We're you ever lonely growing up in the Wilds?"

Morrigan glanced at her.  "At times perhaps.  A world full of people and buildings and things was all very foreign to me."  A small smile came to the witch's lips.  "If I wished companionship I ran with the wolves or flew with the birds.  If I spoke, ‘twas to the trees."

Amara closed her eyes.  She thought of the woods close to her home where the Dalish lived.  "Sounds wonderful."

"For a time.  One can only remain a child for so long."  Morrigan continued.  "I recall the first time I crept beyond the edge of the Wilds.  I did so in animal form, remaining in the shadows and watching these strange townsfolk from afar.  I happened upon a noble woman by her carriage, adorned in sparkling garments, the likes of which I had never seen."  Morrigan's eyes lit up as she recounted her tale. 

"I was dazzled!"  She watched Amara's wrapt expression.  "I stole a hand mirror while her back was turned.  It was encrusted in gold and crystalline gemstones and I sped off back into the Wilds with my prize. "

"What happened then?"  Amara drew close to her.

"When I got home, Flemeth was furious!  I was a child and had not yet come into my full power.  I had risked discovery for the sake of a pretty bauble."  Coldness crept onto the witch’s features.  "To teach me a lesson Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground."  Morrigan took a deep breath.  "I was heartbroken."

Amara shook her head.  "But you were just a child."

Morrigan scoffed at her words.  "And a foolish one.  Flemeth was right to break me of my fascination.  Beauty and love are fleeting and have no meaning.  Survival has meaning.  Power has meaning."

Amara looked at the ground at her feet.  Morrigan gazed at her intently.  "I wouldn't have been here today without those lessons.   As difficult as they may have been."

"It's a harsh lesson for a child.  You were raised very differently to me."  Silence ensued as Amara thought.  She cleared her throat.  "Do you miss the Wilds and your—"

"What, my mother?"  Morrigan scoffed.  "No dear Warden.  Our relationship was never such that it would allow us to miss each other."

"I guess your life has changed now.  You now travel with me and this motley crew I seem to be putting together."  A wry smile graced the side of Amara’s face.

 Amusement danced across Morrigan’s features as she met the Warden’s gaze.  "You are not so bad.  I find you tolerable enough."  At this Amara scoffed and nudged her on the arm.  "I can't say the same for your fellow Warden though."  Morrigan hesitantly leaned towards Amara, elbow connecting against steel as she nudged the Warden back.  They both stifled a laugh that had Alistair grumbling in his sleep.

"Shh..."  Morrigan's eyes still laughing.  "You'll wake him and I'll become very unhappy." 

Amara clamped her hand on her own mouth as laughter burst forward, making her fellow Warden stirring once more.  She slapped at Morrigan's knee.  "Stop it!  You're making it worse!" 

For a long moment, their eyes twinkled with mirth as they attempted to regain composure.  The night passed around them peacefully, giving them moments of conversation.

Deep in the night Leliana noticed a draught in the tent and smelled the campfire smoke as the Warden tiptoed in. 

_My turn for watch,_ she thought to herself.

With hooded eyes, she observed the Warden, briefly look at her before turning away and removing her chest plate, revealing a leather tunic underneath.  Leliana held her breath as Amara pulled off the leather, her naked back a pale hue in the darkness of the tent.  The Warden looked over at her again as she pulled a soft shirt from her pack and donned it on.  The Sister closed her eyes and affected a peacefully slumbering expression.

Amara crawled over to her new companion and placed a hand on Leliana's shoulder to gently shake the Sister awake.  "Leliana?" 

Amara waited, her heart skipping a beat as she felt Leliana's name on her tongue.  She swallowed and tried it again delighting in the sound.  "Leliana, wake up."

"Hmm..."  Leliana answered her sleepily.  She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleepiness from her face.  "My turn..."  Amara smiled and nodded as she looked down at the Sister's face.  "I'm up."  Leliana smiled at her, patting her hand.  "You get some sleep ok."

Amara shouldered deep into her bedroll as Leliana toed her boots on and crawled out of the tent.  Her eyes was met with the sight of Morrigan nudging a sleeping Alistair with her foot.

"Oh, for crying out loud!"  Morrigan was clearly annoyed by him.  Leliana smiled as she approached.

"Morrigan..."  She called out in greeting.

"Oh, hello Leliana."  Golden gaze followed Leliana like prey and Leliana felt a slight shiver run up her back.

"I'll wake him.  Please take this opportunity to rest."  Morrigan glanced at her, tilting her head to the side like a raven.

"A sensible suggestion."  She took her boot off Alistair's side.  "Thank you and good night."  Slowly she walked towards the tent.  From the corner of her eyes, Leliana noted that Morrigan paused outside the tent for a moment before hesitantly entering.  Leliana turned back to the sleeping Warden on the ground.

"Allllistair..." Her melodic voice dragged out his name.  "Hmmm..."  Leliana crouched down.

"Time to get up for your watch." 

Nothing. 

"Don't make me make you..."  Her voice in a singsong tone.  Leliana nudged at him and was rewarded with a grumble.  "Ok, if you persist."  Leliana placed a finger in her mouth and then wiggled it about in his ear.

"Ah!  Hey!"  Leliana laughed as she scrabbled away from him.  He looked all around and glared as his eyes found her. 

"It's our watch dear Alistair."

"Oh, thank you very much for that rude awakening!"  Said Alistair rubbing his ear on his shoulder.

"You're welcome. "  Leliana smiled as she walked toward the logs by the fire.

Morrigan entered the tent.  She stood still a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the dimness within.  Her eyes found Amara's sleeping form next to her bedroll.  Carefully she stepped over legs as she found her way to her own bed.  In the dark she removed her hood and cowl and placed them together with her staff.  She unrolled the long gloves from her arm and stepped into her bedroll. 

Amara listened as the witch wiggled herself in then lifted her head and looked toward Morrigan's way.  "Morrigan..."

"Hmm?"  Golden points flicked towards her in the dimness between them.

"Good night." 

A sigh left Morrigan's lips.  "Good night, Warden."


	11. The Playful Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara and Leliana find an easy companionship, the Warden showing a little known side to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been edited or refined. I've cross-posted it in its original state from F F N  
> I'm thinking of doing this from now on to get more chapters over, if I can resist correcting and refining each chapter during cross-posting.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!

**11 The Playful Warden**

 

Amara woke to the sound of water birds calling. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at the tent's ceiling. She turned her head and found Morrigan's sleeping face next to hers. This was the first time she'd seen her sleeping. Amara stared for some moments, her eyes following the details of her face. She thought about last night's watch. They had sat together companionably, laughing and talking. It was the most relaxed they had been in each other's company. Amara smiled as Morrigan stirred in her sleep. It took every bit of self control to keep from touching the witch's face. She turned back towards the ceiling, sighed and resigned herself to the day's travel ahead.

Crawling to her armour she removed her soft shirt and folded them away in her pack. Her bare skin stood up in goose bumps. Softly she donned on her inner leather tunic then fastened her plates over the top of it. The clinking metal woke Morrigan from sleep.

"Hello, dear Warden." She smiled at Amara as she rubbed her eyes.

Feeling a bit playful Amara crawled her way back to over to her and lay beside the witch's bedroll. "Well, hello my lady."

Morrigan gasped when she opened her eyes to find Amara's smiling face just inches from hers. Sensing her humour she laughed softly and pushed Amara's face away from her gently with her warm hands. Amara laughed then winked before returning to her armour once again.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Morrigan's voice was light.

Amara shrugged a shoulder as she refastened the bracer to her arm. "I slept well. Amazing what that can do." She stood up and went to the tent's flap. "See you out there." She smiled, leaving Morrigan to get dressed.

The morning air was cool and the sun's first light was just touching the horizon. She found Alistair stirring something in the stew pot. She smelled barley and oats cooking. She nodded to him in greeting and stood by the fire to warm her hands. Leliana sat on the log looking over the tree line.

"Good morning Leliana." Amara greeted the Sister as she came over and sat next to her.

Leliana looked at her with crystalline eyes. "Hello. Did you sleep well?"

Amara smiled and nodded. She took her sword leaning on the log and sheathed it at her hip. "Anything of concern from last night?"

Leliana shook her head. "Very quiet. Just the occasional rustling from small animals nearby."

"Hmm." Amara sat in silence for a few moments considering her next words. Leliana looked at the ground at her feet, wiggling her toes inside her boots. "Leliana, I noticed that your hands are quite familiar with the strings of a bow."

Leliana quirked a smile at her, tilting her head slightly. "I also play instruments. A lyre or lute are my favourites. But yes, your observation is correct. I do know how to shoot. Though I haven't done so in a while."

"You play music?" Amara's interest suddenly piqued. Her eyes going wide with delight.

"Yes, in Orlais I'm what you would consider as a bard and here in Ferelden too, I suppose."

"Hmm... It's been a while since I've heard any music. Our halls used to be filled with them most evenings." Amara's eyes closed slightly as she mused.

"Ah, I thought you seemed quite familiar with the courtier's ways, as I listened to you speak with Ser Bryant and the Revered Mother. Nothing less would have swayed her to your side." Amara smiled at Leliana's words. She stood up and stretched.

"We'll I'm not always so polished. But I suppose in that particular instance it served me well. We've gained a strong warrior for our cause."

"This is just about ready." Alistair called out from stirring the gruel. Amara patted Leliana's shoulder and went to his side. "Would be great if we had some meat. This doesn't look the most appetizing." Both he and Amara stared at the grey mess in the pot.

"Hmm. Well the morning is still young. I could try tickling for fish."

"Oh, would you?!" Alistair's tone suddenly excited.

"Leliana..." Amara walked towards the bard. "Would you mind joining me for a morning hunt?" Leliana nodded. She stood up dusting her fingers of debris and leaves.

Together they walked to the woods edge, following a small embankment. It led to a small stream that undercut the bank. Amara stood by the edge and closed her eyes. Leliana watched her face closely wondering what she was doing. When she opened them she walked to a slight bend in the stream's edge and flattened herself to the ground. Leliana crouched beside her watching intently. Amara placed her hands in the water, her gaze turning inwards as she waited. She chuckled as she quickly pulled a fish from the stream. It was a good size. Leliana's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"I can show you." Amara smiled. "Just a moment." She closed her eyes again. Leliana watched her eyes moving under her eyelids. Amara's eyes snapped open again and quickly walked further upstream. She beckoned Leliana to follow. As Leliana came to her side she pointed at an overgrowth of reeds in the water. "Here's good. Now place your hands in the water very slowly. Leliana flattened herself to the ground just as the Warden had. Slowly her hands slipped into the water amongst the reeds. "Now gently wiggle your fingers like a worm." Leliana did so, feeling intently for fish. Amara watched her breathing hard as she waited. Suddenly her eyes widened and she squealed quickly pulling her hands out of the water. The fish spooked, thrashed away from the bank. Amara laughed heartily at her surprise.

"Oh, Maker!" Leliana placed a wet hand to her chest. As Leliana calmed Amara asked her if she wanted to try again. She nodded.

"Ok, this time let the fish clamp on to your hand before you pull it out. Leliana nodded lowering her hands down once more. Amara watched her face closely. Leliana closed her eyes and waited. A smile crossed Amara's face as she gently lowered her own hand under the water. She waited a moment before grabbing Leliana's hand. Leliana screamed as she frantically drew her hands out. Amara doubled over in laughter next to her as she held on to the bard's hand.

"Amara!" Leliana's eyes were wide with fright.

"I'm sorry. It's just me! I couldn't help myself." Amara confessed in between fits of laughter. Leliana scooped up a handful of water and splashed it on to the laughing Warden.

"I can't believe you did that!" She slapped at Amara's arm and stood up.

"Wanna try again?" Amara's lips twisted into a smile.

"No thank you! I'll just watch if you don't mind." Amara chuckled and closed her eyes again. Curiosity got the better of her and Leliana broke the silence. "What do you do just now?"

Amara opened her eyes and found the bard staring at her. "Oh, it's just an old trick I know. It helps me sense where the fish are."

"You can feel where they are?"

Amara smiled weakly and nodded. No one had seen this side of her since she left home. "In a way, yes. I can sense pulsing in the water. I guess that's the best I can describe it."

Leliana nodded, mulling over her words. "So, do you sense other beings as well?"

Amara nodded slowly and walked a little further upstream. She caught another fish and turned back to find the first. She felt Leliana's silent presence as she gutted both fish. She knew the conclusion her companion's mind was coming to—the bard was quick witted. Amara waited forLeliana to speak again, half dreading her pulling away from her. Instead Leliana nudged her arm.

"That's some gift, my friend." Her blue eyes meeting hers.

Amara chuckled. They'd get along well enough. "Oh, you don't know the half of it!" Amara winked as she turned her steps towards camp.

"Oh?" The bards curiosity piqued and Amara laughed as her questions came pouring out.

"I'll tell you someday. I have to keep some mystery, yes?"

"Hmm, I suppose." Leliana smiled companionably taking her arm as they walked. As they entered the clearing Leliana released the Warden's arm and waved to Alistair holding up the fish as she walked towards him. Amara's steps slowed and she turned back towards the edges of the woods.

Morrigan saw Amara and the girl walking back arm in arm. She scoffed at the sight. She felt a strange possessiveness come up in her chest, followed closely by annoyance. She shook her head to herself as she thought, "Don't be stupid Morrigan. It's not like you've laid any claims." Then with a detachment that would make Flemeth proud, she put aside the disconcerting feelings and walked towards the fire. She admired the catch, remembering she was quite ravenous this morning. The redhead was recounting how Amara was tickling for fish. Morrigan smiled thinking of the Warden's fingers. She found her gaze going to Amara who was standing by the edge of camp. She looked like she was listening intently for something. She left the fire and walked over to the Warden who seemed lost in her thoughts.

Amara's eyes were closed, her head tilted to the side. As she felt Morrigan approach she opened her eyes and pretended to yawn.

"Warden, is something the matter?" Morrigan's deep velvety voice reached her ears. Amara's amber eyes locked with hers for a moment before looking out over the woods again.

"I feel strange. Something is tugging at my consciousness." Amara knew it was pointless to hide her thoughts from Morrigan at this instant.

"Is it Darkspawn?" Morrigan looked out at the tree line and Amara felt her power quicken beside her.

"No, I don't think so or Alistair would feel it too." Amara shook her head. "No this... It feels familiar to me." She felt Morrigan's magic ebb a little. She turned and met the witch's golden eyes. "It's probably nothing." Amara inclined her head toward the fire and they walked back side by side.

Breakfast was devoured as they spoke of the way they would take to get to the Tower. Sten the Qunari graced them all with his silent presence. He took a small portion of fish and ate it as they listened to Alistair map out their route. Camp was struck down just as efficiently as it was put up the night before. They struck a road that would lead them past Lothering and towards the mages tower.

 


	12. The Gift - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party spend time together Amara and Leliana find more common grounds. During the day, Amara can't shake a familiar feeling tugging on her conciousness.

**12  The Gift - Part 1**

As they walked for a couple of hours, Amara's mind kept wondering back to the strange feeling she was sensing.  It was like thunder rolling, so familiar but she couldn't place it.  Throughout the morning, she found herself joined by Morrigan or Leliana.  Their arm bumping into hers companionably as they walked.

By mid-afternoon, she knew Morrigan was concerned.  She could feel the tension in her body as they spoke.  They rested under a lee of trees when she asked to look at her head wound.  They sat apart from the others as Morrigan inspected the cut.  Amara felt Morrigan's cool hand gently stroke the side of her face as she felt for fever.  Amara took her hand down slowly.  "See I'm fine.  It's just a feeling I can't shake today."  Morrigan looked at their touching hand before drawing hers back and crossing her arms to her chest.  Alistair's heavy footfalls came towards them.  Morrigan sighed walked away as he came up to Amara.

"Ooh, have I interrupted a quarrel?"  Morrigan's eyes glared at him as she stalked off to join the others.  "I don't think she likes me very much."

Amara looked up at him, her eyes squinting against the dappled sunlight.  "I think it's your smell."

"Oh ha-ha.  Very funny."  Amara smiled.

"Listen Amara.  I can tell you've been a little distracted for a few hours.  Hear me out."  He held up his hand as he interrupted her saying that she was fine.

"I know you're fine but maybe what you need is a little distraction to get your mind to focus."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you know what I mean.  You need something to take your mind off, whatever your mind is currently thinking of... which clearly isn't the task at hand... so..."  Amara chuckled as Alistair got flustered by his own logic.

"So a distraction from my distraction?"

"Yes!  Oh, how in the maker do you do that!"  Alistair shook his head at himself.

"So, what did you have in mind?"  At this Alistair sat himself down next to her.  "Leliana and I got to talking while your head was, Maker only knows where.  And she mentioned that it had been quite some time since she had a really good fight.  Well minus the incident in the tavern."  Alistair crossed his arm to his chest as he continued.  "Well anyway, she's a little concerned over how sharp her skills currently are."

"She fought pretty well to me."  Amara looked at the red head talking to Morrigan.

"That's what I said to her but I also suggested, you know... You giving her a little go."

"What!?!"  Amara glared at Alistair.

"No.  I mean... I mean sparring."

"Oh!"  Amara rubbed her head getting ointment on her fingers. 

"What were you thinking?" 

Amara cleared her throat and ignored his question.  "I suppose I could use the practice.  And I am quite interested in seeing the Sis... Leliana's skills.  Could help us form a strategy in case we run into trouble."

"Great!"  Alistair jumped up and thumped Amara on the back.  "I'll let our little red head know!"  He made his way to the others.  Amara closed her eyes resting them for a few moments before rejoining her companions.

They continued walking the rest of the afternoon.  Amara's mind often turning to Leliana.  It irked her curiosity wondering at how the bard fought well at the tavern.   She found herself looking forward to their sparring.  She watched Leliana walk in front of her.  She walked lightly, her steps confident and well balanced.  Amara found her eyes wandering to her toned thighs.  Her torso was strong and arms well muscled in a feminine way.  They were of height but she suspected Leliana would be faster when they fought.  A small smile curved her lips as she thought to herself.  "This will be an interesting match."

As the sun started setting Amara felt lighter, the strange sensation dulling into the back of her mind.  They followed a small game trail that led to ground sparsely covered with trees.

"Looks like a good spot to stop for the night."  Amara surveyed the clearing and nodded at his words.  They came together from making camp as Morrigan lit a fire in the centre.

"Same watch as last night?"  Amara nodded but as she did so Morrigan stood up from tending the flames.

"I think Warden, I should take first watch with Sten this night."  Amara glanced at her chewing the inside of her lip.  Feeling a little disappointed.

"That's fine, I suppose I haven't been much good today." 

Morrigan glanced at her uncomfortably.  "I only meant that given you've had a lot on your mind today, you should take this opportunity for a few hours rest."

"Well, you're right."  Amara sat by the fire and stared.  "Wake me and Leliana up for our watch."  Morrigan nodded.  Amara saw tension in the set of her jaw.  "I'm going hunting.  Perhaps I'll come across a hare or two."  She turned her head to Leliana.  "If you're not too tired Leliana, would you join me?"  Leliana smiled at her and nodded. "Good."  Amara stood up and went inside the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this.


	13. The Gift - PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Amara go hunting, the bard's easy nature disarming the Warden into revealing a little more of herself.

**13  The Gift - Part 2**

Amara came back out of the tent without her plates, dressed only in her leather tunic.  She carried a sack in her hand and sat back down next to the bard.  She noticed Alistair was already cooking up more oats.  Morrigan sat next to him as they chatted away about wild vegetables that grew in the Korcari Wilds.  She found Leliana looking at her and the sack in her hand.  Amara noticed that her clear eyes often wandered to the dark leather she wore.  Smiling to herself, she unhitched the knots on the sack slowly revealing a polished bow folded in half.  She heard Leliana draw a breath as she straightened the bow back into its original position, locking it in place with a click.  She held it out in front of the bard and watched her hands caress its smooth curve.

"This is beautiful!"  Sapphire eyes widened as the bard inspected the weapon.

"This is for you."  Amara smiled offering the bow to her.

"I cannot take this!"  Leliana's hand went to her lips eyes widening some more.

"Sure you can.  Didn't you tell me you could shoot?" A half crooked smile graced the Warden’s lips.

"Yes I can, but a weapon this fine is surely special to you."

Amara laughed softly at her awe.  "It is.  And in your capable hands it will probably save my life."  She proffered the bow again.  "Please, take it."  She watched Leliana's face as she reached for the bow.  She turned it in her hands, testing the grip and string.  "Let's go get dinner."  Amara stood up and sheathed two daggers at her hips.  She handed Leliana the quiver and watched her strap it and the bow to her back.

"It's so light!"  Leliana smiled.  They walked towards the edge of the clearing Amara calling out to the others that they wouldn't be long.  The Warden felt Morrigan's eyes follow her as they walked into the woods.

They followed a small game trail together, Leliana's fingers set lightly to the string.  An arrow loosely nocked.  Quietly they searched the ground ahead of them and under the trees as they walked in the fading light.  Amara's steps slowed as they came toward a slight bend in the trail.  Crouching Leliana brought the arrow to her cheek as she readied for a shot, her eyes briefly glancing up at Amara's closed eyes as she waited.  Amara opened and eyes and crouched down next to the bard.  The softest whisper reached her ears.

"Where?"  Amara pointed at a small bush by the bend and Leliana trained her bow to it.

"There.  A hare, do you see it?"

"Yes."  Leliana gently pulled the string back her breath soft as she aimed.  Amara heard her quiet exhale followed by the twang of the bow as the arrow released hitting its mark.

"Oh, I got it!" Leliana breathe out quickly as she quietly expressed her excitement.  Long fingered hands caressed the bow.  "This is beautiful!"  She glanced up finding Amara's face beaming with a smile.  They stood up, collected their prize and continued walking.  They hunted well together, taking two more hares.

Amara skinned and gutted them by a small trickling brook, while Leliana continued to admire her new bow.  "This is Dalish, isn't it?" 

Amara looked up from washing her hands and nodded.

"It's exquisite."

A smile crawled along the Warden’s lips.  "I've enjoyed hunting with it as a youth."

"It's a gift then, from someone close to you?" 

Amara sheathed her daggers and placed the hares in a small sack.  She cleared her throat before she answered.  "Yes.  The Keeper of a tribe north of our home.  My father fostered a close bond with them since I was born."  Amara glanced down and felt her throat tighten.  She covered it with a sniff.  "She, noticed how I liked to hunt and had her hunters craft it for me."  Amara stood back up.  "Shall we go back?" 

Leliana nodded the stood, strapping the bow to her back.

As they walked in the gathering silence curiosity got the better of the bard.  "Was she special to you?"  she asked as her head tilted off to the side.

Amara couldn't help but laugh at her directness.

"Yes."  Amara breathed deeply.  She stared at the trail ahead.

"Your... lover?"

Amara smiled.  She felt a slight sting in the corners of her eyes.  She swallowed hard and nodded in the dark.  "My lover."  Her voice thick as her throat closed up again.  Silence resumed as they continued walking.

As the campfire became visible, Leliana slowed her steps.  Her hand went to Amara's shoulder and gently turned her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."  Amara met her eyes and patted the bard’s hand.

"It's ok, don't be sorry.  I didn't mind."  She gave Leliana a small smile as she turned back towards camp. 

She found Morrigan sitting by the fire, the witch’s head turning towards her as they approached.

"Good hunting?"

"Yes."  Amara held up the bag and tossed it to Alistair.

"Oh yummy!" Alistair all but jumped excited and laid out the hares on a bed of coals. 

Amara sat down next to Morrigan, her heart hammered as she felt the soft warmth of the sorceress close by.  Slowly, almost hesitantly she leant her head on Morrigan’s shoulder.  The witch’s breath caught in her chest, body stiffening momentarily before nudging the Warden companionably.  Morrigan glanced down at the Warden at her shoulder, her lips pursed in a smile.  Amara closed her eyes savouring the chance to rest her head.

"Tired, are we?"  Morrigan watched her intently.  Amara nodded and stifled a yawn.

It wasn't long before the smell of cooking meat brought everyone together for a meal.  As they ate, Amara stole a glance at the bard who ate quietly, deep in thought.  After sharing the meal everyone dispersed to their own space.  Alistair pulled out his bedroll by the fire and shouldered into it.  Leliana stood up, bow in hand and entered the tent.  Amara went to follow, briefly pausing next to Morrigan. 

"Please wake me in a couple of hours."  Morrigan nodded and inclined her head towards the tent.  Amara sighed, her eyes lingering a moment longer on the mage.

As Amara entered the tent, the sight of Leliana's soft shirt falling down her back greeted her in the darkness.  Their eyes met before the bard gave her a small smile.  Amara walked to the corner of the tent across from her and began unfastening her leather guards.  She knew Leliana watched as her armour came off.  She fought the urge to smile as she crouched half naked with her back turned to the bard.  She found her night shirt and drew it over her head.  The bard’s soft chuckle reached her, piquing her curiosity.

"What is it?" she turned smiling as she looked at Leliana sitting in her bedroll.

"Hmm..." Leliana's lashes fluttered a little, a smile playing on her lips.  "You're not shy, are you?"

Amara laughed softly while she wiggled into her bedroll.  "There's not much room for shyness in this tent."  She swallowed hard.  "Does it bother you?"

"No not at all.  I like that you are comfortable around me."

"Good."  Amara lay down and closed her eyes.  Within a moment, Leliana's hand on top of hers.  It made her heart skip a beat.

"Is this ok?"  The bard’s soft cadence reached her ears.  Amara chuckled a little nervously and nodded.

"Hmm... Good night Amara."  Amara's heart thundered in her chest as her mind raced.  Her body delighted in the comfort that Leliana's touch gave her.  She breathed in deep and quickly succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to let me know what you think.


	14. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse into Amara's past. As she falls in love deep and fast, Amara finds herself asking an unexpected question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completely unedited cross posting from FF. All I can say I think I get better at these scenes the more I write them.

_**Note: Another glimpse into Amara's past: Falling deeply in love with the Keeper has her asking herself and Elise a question. Continues on from 'Delicious Invitation' Rated M** _

_**...** _

**14 The Proposal**

_Amara stirred from the edges of sleep. She felt a soft hand on her cheek. She smiled opening her eyes. Elise rested her head on the pillow next to hers, staring lovingly at her face._

_"Good morning, my love." Elise voice gentle as she kissed her forehead._

_Amara smiled and turned her body to face the Keeper. Her hand came up and caressed Elise's cheek, moving them down slowly to her jaw. "Good morning my dear." She leaned in close and kissed the Keeper's mouth, smiling as they parted. She gathered Elise's warm body close to hers and sighed._

_Elise listened to the thunder of her lover's heart. "Hmm... Last night was beautiful. I'll never forget it." Her voice soft._

_Amara buried her lips in her generous locks taking in the Keeper's sweet scent. "Nor will I." She kissed the top of Elise's head as her hand traced the curve of her shoulder. Elise pressed her body closer to Amara's, her thighs still moist from their lovemaking._

_"Elise..." Amara's heart thundered faster._

_"Hmm?" Elise held her hand, their fingers interlocking together._

_"I don't want this to end." Amara's voice soft. She felt a breath catch in the Keeper's chest._

_Elise tilted her head up looking at Amara, her eyes filled with love. "Me neither." Amara scooped her into an embrace and they kissed long and hard. She felt Elise's body tremble in her arms. "What should we do?" Elise's brow creased a little as she stared at Amara's face._

_Amara's breath went ragged as she breathe out. "I want to go to my Father and ask if I can..."_

_"Yes?" Elise curiously asked leaning up on her elbow to look at Amara._

_"That is if you feel the same..." Amara swallowed hard. She was nervous. This was sudden but found she could not sway herself to do otherwise._

_Elise's heart hammered in her chest. "Amara... What are you saying?"_

_"As one of his heirs, I need his consent." As Amara continued she felt a thrum go through her body. Her heart and mind raced in unison at what felt so right. She cleared her throat watching Elise's face. "But before I go to him, I want to ask you first."_

_"What do you want to ask me?" Elise's voice soft and breathless. Amara was saying so many different things, it was hard for her to keep up. Her heart thundered inside her chest._

_"Will you consent..." Amara took the Keeper's hands in hers and kissed them, their eyes locking._ _The notion had settled in her heart, propelling her onwards._ _"...to marry me?" Her question lingered between them for a moment, before Elise's smile broke forth._

_"Amara... Oh, I do!" Elise's eyes misted as she smiled and kissed her lover repeatedly._

_"You do?" Amara smiled in between kisses._

_Elise kissed her deeply. Her tears smearing against Amara's cheek. "Yes, I do." Amara's hand trembled as she caressed Elise's back. Their warm bodies entwined under the covers. Amara's heart raced, elated that the beautiful woman before her felt the same way as she. Without doubt or reservation she had accepted her proposal despite the fact they had barely courted. Elise hitched herself on top of Amara, their pelvis meeting as she kissed her love hungrily. Amara sat up lifting Elise slightly and wrapping the Keeper's legs around her waist as she pushed her body tightly against her. Their flesh slid deliciously against each other, Elise's eyes closing as she felt Amara's body made full contact beneath hers. Gasping as Amara gave her a long, slow thrust. Amara's brow creased as a soft sound escaped her lips, their eyes locking together as their bodies moved._

_Panting Elise ran her fingers through Amara's tousled locks, their mouths clashing in deep, passionate kisses. A roaring fire slowly consumed her as she held onto her young warrior tightly. As their rhythm built once more, Amara felt her lover's body quiver in her arms. Facing her, she held her waist tightly with one hand, the other cradling the back of her neck. Her mind delighted when Elise let out a long moan as her pleasure came closer. Amara's loving eyes never leaving the Keeper's face as she continued to buck under her. Her mouth open in quick gasps as they both came close to the brink._

_"Elise... Oh... My love." Amara moaned loudly as their bodies clashed together. She looked at her lover's closed eyes in front of her. Their hips rolling against each other beneath them._

_"Amara... Ah... Hmmm..." Elise trembled as their bliss began to arrive. Her hands gripped Amara's shoulders. Amara held her closely ensuring the constant contact between them._

_"Oh, Elise... I'm coming..." Amara's fingers tightened her grip. Her breathing hard and fast, her lips trembling in soft whimpers. Her hips bucked hard against her lover some more._

_"Me too... Amara!" Elise screamed out her name as their pleasure broke forth, their bodies shuddering in completion. She felt Amara's hot, wet flesh pulse against hers. Her body quivering in Amara's arms as their movements began to slow. Her heart raced as Amara held her close, kissing her neck. Breathing hard, Elise looked down at her love, her eyes glazed, completely lost in the love they shared. In the distance they heard the watch call in the sunrise. Elise pulled up the covers around them and laid her warm body down against Amara's side. They dozed for some time._

_Amara woke with the sun's light touching her face and Elise's body sleeping next to hers. She stared for a few moments at her peaceful face, smiling as she remembered the Keeper's answer. She was blissfully happy. She kissed her lover's cheek as she gently eased herself out of the covers. She walked across the room and poked at the fire in the hearth. She smiled at seeing her clothing strewn across the floor. Amara went to her crumpled cloak and retrieved the scroll near it._

_Gently she sat back on the bed, her movements woke Elise from slumber. Amara scooted up beside her smiling. Elise reached a hand to her face. She looked at the scroll in Amara's hand._

_"What is it?" she asked as she sat up._

_"It's something I found in our Library." Amara offered her the rolled parchment. Elise unrolled it, her eyes widening as she read._

_"This... This is old. It's Dalish!"_

_"Yes, I know your people have lost much of their lore throughout the past generations." Amara swallowed as she watched Elise reading the text excitedly. "I found this last night. I intended it as a gift but now that I think about it, I think it belongs to you in the first place."_

_Elise smiled. The delight in her eyes apparent. "This was lost to us. It pertains to a ritual on the eve of a full moon." Elise held the parchment to her chest. "Amara, it means the world to have this back." Tears stung her eyes. "Thank you!" She leaned in close and kissed Amara's lips._

_"I have Gress scouring the rest of the library for more. He will make copies for us while the original writings will go to you."_

_Elise held Amara close. "Oh the gods bless me doubly this day." Amara laughed softly and kissed her forehead._

_She stared at the Keeper's face her brow creasing slightly. "We need to arise, though I don't want to."_

_Elise nodded at her words. "Will you be escorting us back?"_

_"Yes, with my father's guard." Amara touched her lover's hand gently._

_Elise sighed. "I don't want to be parted from you but I understand that some protocol must be followed."_

_"I know, I'll speak to my father as soon as I get back." Amara smiled as Elise held her hand, her eyes closing as her thoughts came back to their night together._


	15. Stolen Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara wakes from sleep and finds herself in an unexpected situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly refined from my original post at FF

**15 Stolen Comfort**

 

Morrigan entered the tent to wake the next watch.  She found Amara's sleeping form facing the bard next to her.  Her arm languidly draped across Leliana's waist.  Hurt and anger rose up inside her.  She cleared her throat loudly, waking the Warden up.

"It's your turn."  Her voice icy as she turned to leave the tent. 

Amara opened her eyes finding her arm on Leliana's sleeping body on the bed roll next to hers.  Quickly she withdrew her hand rubbing her head.  "Oh shit."  She gasped.  Quickly she donned on her cloak and crawled out of the tent.  She found Morrigan by the edge of the clearing, her back to her and arms crossed to her chest.  Amara neared her and heard her gasp as the witch strode away quickly.

"Morrigan wait.  Please." Amara pleaded as she caught up with her retreating companion.

Morrigan rounded on her, eyes golden and fierce.  "We have nothing to talk about." Her voice cold, carefully devoid of the anger her eyes betrayed.

"Nothing happened."  Amara's hand reached up to the witch's arm.  Morrigan looked at it in disgust and slapped it away.

"‘Tis not my business what you do or do not do with the bard!"  She scoffed and turned away.  "There is nothing between us."  Succinctly the witch sought to end all conversation, hoping the Warden would finally leave her sight.

"Clearly, there is if this upsets you so."  Amara reasoned.

Morrigan turned and glared at her.  "No.  I am merely uncomfortable with displays of useless affection." 

Amara sighed and dared to step closer.  "What are we Morrigan?"She softly asked, afraid of the answer and yet she needed to know.

Annoyed Morrigan turned to walk away from her.  "As I said, we are nothing.  Do what you will, but don't touch me again Warden."  Her chill voice, cracked in the end, flustering her more.

"Wait." Amara groaned and caught at her arm. 

Blue light shimmered around the witch's body.

"Leave me alone!" She whirled away transforming into a wolf, her great head snapping back at Amara's hand as she fled.

Amara stared after the blur of grey in utter shock, her hand suddenly running with blood.  She gripped it tight, hugged it close to her chest and stalked back into camp.  The Qunari on watch, snorted as she walked past.

She ducked back into the tent to find Leliana stirring from sleep.  _Shit_.  She thought to herself as she fumbled about in Morrigan's pack for bandages.  In the dark she furiously bound her hand, acutely aware of the bard sitting up behind her rubbing sleepy eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?"  Sleep still clung to the bard’s voice, it’s subtle rust still apparent.

Amara sighed as she secured the bandage with a knot.  "It's nothing." She answered rather shortly, how she hated when her voice trembled.  Her eyes stung in the dimness of the tent.  "We're nothing..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Amara?"  Leliana barely catching the Warden’s words grew concerned. 

Amara heaved a sigh, willing her emotions to calm.  She turned to face Leliana cocking her head to the side.  "It's our watch.  See you out there."  She brushed past patting Leliana's shoulder, glancing away to avoid a curious stare.

Amara sat herself down by the fire and rocked.  "What are you doing Amara?!?" She berated herself.  It wasn't long before she noticed Alistair staring at her.

"I'm up if you want to go after her."  His voice surprisingly carried concern.

For one wild moment Amara's heart raced as she grappled with the decision.  She then shook her head.  "I don't think it's what she wants right now."  She looked away and stared at the fire, tempering her emotions again.

"How bad is it?"  Alistair indicated to her hand with a small jut of his chin. 

Amara looked up seeing Leliana walking towards them. "Alistair don't..."  Her eyes pleading as new companion neared.  Alistair lay back on his bed with a sigh.  

Leliana sat next to her, eyes going wide as she saw Amara's hand. "Amara, what happened?"

Amara laughed, surprising herself that she could do so.  She tucked her hand under her other arm and shook her head.  "It's nothing.  Just a she-wolf I got too close to."

Leliana breathed to say something but she stopped herself before the words came out.   She nodded and poked at the fire.  Amara shut her eyes momentarily at the resulting brightness then looked over to the tree line. 

She was quiet for the rest of her watch and as the morning light crept back through the trees, she saw Morrigan cross the clearing towards the tent.  Amara caught her eyes before she entered.  There was regret between their gaze.

Alistair sat up from his bed.  He looked at a dejected Amara and Leliana quiet beside her.

"Well, I'm going hunting."  He declared as he stood up and stretched.  "Leliana, will you come with your bow?" Leliana blinked and stared at him.  She looked at Amara then nodded standing up and strapping her bow to her back.

"Morrigan's back.  I think you should have her see to your hand."  Alistair said softly as he walked towards the woods.  Leliana followed, looking back at Amara by the fire.

Morrigan sat on her bedroll and closed her eyes.  When she opened them she saw the drops of blood on her pack.  Guilt assaulted her.  There was a lot of blood there.  Morrigan sighed as she hugged her knees.  "Morrigan you foolish girl, what have you done..."  She shook her head as she berated herself.  "Why does she make me crazy?"  Exasperated she snatched up her pack and found the ointment.  She turned it in her hand wondering what to do.

"Morrigan?"  Amara's voice soft outside the tent.  "Can I come in?"

Morrigan sniffed and quickly dried her eyes.  Her heart hammered as she measured her tone.  "Yes Warden."  Slowly Amara poked her head inside and sat next to the mage.  Morrigan looked at the floor.  "How bad is it?"  Morrigan's voice was barely audible.

Amara sighed and took her hand out from under her arm.  "I don't think I can use it."

Morrigan took her hand and began unfastening the bandage.  As she peeled more layers away the cloth got stickier with blood.  The last loop came away and she saw four deep puncture wounds on top of Amara's hand.  Her breath caught inside her.  Gently she turned Amara's swollen hand and found two more wounds on her palm.  Morrigan took a ragged breath.

She bit her bottom lip as she cleaned the wounds.  "I'm sorry Warden."  Her eyes shot Amara a quick glance before drawing her gaze back to the Warden’s injured hand.  "I was not my usual self."  Morrigan breathed deeply.  "I can't always control my emotions in wolf form."  She started spreading a thick layer of ointment on each wound. 

Amara's eyes closed at her touch and softly sighed, "Do you treat all your women so?"

Morrigan gasped, looking up suddenly.  "I..."   Her eyes moved quickly as she searched Amara's face, her brow furrowing.  "You are not my woman."  Her voice shook.  She looked down at the ground by her feet and heard Amara’s intake of breath.  She felt her fingers under her chin as Amara brought her gaze to meet hers. 

Amara smiled wanly.  "There are six holes in my hand that say otherwise.” Amara’s heart was thundering and she was convinced the witch could hear it.

"Amara..."  Morrigan searched within her as Amara leaned in close to kiss her.  Her heart hammered in her chest as the Warden's breaths touched her lips, their eyes locking for the longest time. 

Morrigan gasped.  "Warden...  I can't."  Morrigan took a deep breath and drew her eyes away back to Amara’s hand.  She started applying a bandage to it.

Amara let out a deep sigh, resigned.  "Ok.  Ok, I can respect that."  

Morrigan looked at her and nodded.  She sighed as she fastened the bandage securely.  In silence, she went back to her pack and pulled out a blue vile.

"Please drink this.  It will take time to heal but this will help speed it."

Amara nodded as she unstoppered the bottle.  Quickly she drank the bitter liquid down making a face as it coursed down her throat.  She handed the empty vial back to Morrigan and stood up to leave the tent, smiling back at her as she exited the tent flaps. 

Morrigan hugged herself once more and closed her eyes.

Out in the forest, the fog had yet to lift.  Alistair and Leliana managed to take one hare.  The Warden at her side was particularly quiet this morning. 

Leliana cleared her throat as she broke the silence.  "What happened last night Alistair?"

Alistair’s eyes flickered towards her, nervous and unsure.  "I don't know exactly."  He stared at the ground as he walked.

"What do you know?"  Leliana persisted.

"Well, I saw Amara leave the tent in a hurry, trying to find Morrigan I guess."  He cleared his throat looking uncomfortable.  He continued uneasily.  "I know they had words.  Morrigan was upset telling Amara to leave her alone and that was that.  Amara came back to the tent to wake you."

"She didn't wake me Alistair.  She was rummaging through the packs looking for something."  Leliana pierced him with her sapphire gaze, waiting.

"Ok fine!  Morrigan may have turned into a wolf and bit her."  Alistair was quite flustered.  "There, happy?  Stop interrogating me!"  Alistair quickened his steps toward camp.

Leliana stood rooted to the spot for a moment processing his words.  "She-wolf?"  She resumed her steps and caught up with Alistair.  "Hey Alistair, wait!  Amara and Morrigan, are they...?"

"I honestly don't know Leliana."  Alistair met her eyes.  "You'll have to ask Amara that - if she even knows."  They continued their walk in silence.

Amara was cooking oats as Alistair and Leliana came into view.  "Any luck?" She called out to them.

"Not so well this morning."  Leliana's voice carried to her ears.  Amara smiled getting a bed of coal ready.  Alistair tossed her the bag.  The hare was tiny, but it was better than nothing.

"How's your hand?"  Leliana asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder, sitting down next to her.

"Better.  Morrigan treated it when she came back this morning."

"That's good."  Leliana smiled and sat in silence for a while.

"Hmm.  I think I can take you on in a day or two."   Amara glanced at Leliana.

"Oh yes, I'd appreciate the practice."  Leliana smiled and nudged her arm.  "I'm looking forward to it."

Amara smiled at her then glanced across the camp at Alistair noting he was out of earshot.  "Leliana, thanks for last night."  Amara looked down at the hare turning it slowly.  She cleared her throat.  "It's nice to be close to someone again."

Leliana tilted her head to the side giving Amara a sidelong glance as she remembered last night.  "Oh, that's ok.  There is nothing hard about holding a friend's hand as she slept."  She smiled, then her brow creased followed by widening eyes.  "Oh Maker! "  Her hand shot to Amara's shoulder.  "Is that... what caused you and Morrigan to argue?"  Amara sighed and looked towards Alistair.  Leliana fidgeted uneasily next to her.

"No, it's ok.  You didn't do anything wrong.  I..."  Amara sighed.  "Morrigan and I are complicated, I think... "  Amara closed her eyes and thought of Morrigan's words.  "But we are not together that way."  Leliana nodded next to her.  Amara let out a soft laugh.  "It's me actually."  She glanced at Leliana briefly before turning her eyes back to her cooking.  "It seemed I helped myself to more of your comfort during the night."  Heat suffused Amara's cheeks.  Leliana's eyes went wide.  "Morrigan came to wake me and..."  She paused for a moment trying to find the right words.  "She found me with my arm wrapped around you."  Amara's face twisted as she met Leliana's gaze.  Leliana looked at her speechless for a moment.

"Oh."  Leliana glanced down.

"Yeah."  Amara looked away scratching her neck.

"Hmm..."  Leliana shook her head and chuckled softly causing the Warden to look back at her.  "Is that why I slept so well."  Leliana continued as a blush suffused her cheeks.  She glanced away from Amara as a smirk twisted her mouth.  Amara caught it and shook her head, nudging her affectionately before looking back at her cooking.


	16. The Darkness Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from a night of bruised feelings Amara lead their small party onwards to the Mage Tower. Dread about the journey suffuses her fellow warden and her, soon realising the danger was closer than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is unedited and unrefined. It's a chapter I've enjoyed writing immensely.  
> Hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think.

Soon after they ate, they struck down camp once more. Following the same road they expected to see the Tower in three days. Alistair was confident that they would get there a day before the Order. For the rest of the morning as they walked Amara tried to put the night's events behind her. She walked at the rear of the group preceded by Morrigan and Leliana. Alistair and Sten headed the front. Her hand healed quickly, the swelling was down by early afternoon. It amazed her how well Morrigan's ointments and antidotes worked. She stole a glance at the women in front of her. They spoke to each other occasionally. She didn't sense any animosity between them, which she thanked the Maker for. " _Then, of course, Morrigan was angry at me. Not Leliana."_ She thought to herself with a sigh.

Leliana dropped back for a while checking on how she was. They spoke softly of the Maker and her vision. And of course how she came to be at the cloister in Lothering. Amara felt there was something more to what she was saying but didn't want to pry. Their friendship had grown since they had joined company and she hoped soon when she felt ready, Leliana would tell her more. They were giggling about Alistair hunting when Morrigan came up beside them.

"Alistair and Sten have elected to let us rest for a few moments." Amara nodded to this and found a place to sit by the side of the road. Leliana went ahead of them to talk to Alistair leaving Amara alone with Morrigan. They hadn't spoken alone for some time and Amara looked at her feet restlessly shifting them. She felt Morrigan watching her making her shift about some more.

"I'd like to check your hand if that's ok." Amara nodded as Morrigan sat next to her. Amara chewed the inside of her cheek nervously as Morrigan removed the bandage. She turned her hand in hers, inspecting each wound and applying more ointment. "Well, the swelling has gone down." Morrigan glanced at her.

"Yes, I can move it more and more as the day's wore on." Amara looked at it as Morrigan reapplied the bandage.

"You'll be swinging your sword by tomorrow from the look of it." Morrigan cleared her throat. "You know they're all talking about it." Her voice light as she secured the bandage.

"Oh?" Amara's curiosity piqued. This was the most they had come to a normal conversation since yesterday.

"Your little sparring contest." Morrigan gave her a sidelong glance.

"Oh, it's just a little practice. Leliana wants to assess her skills." Amara looked at her hand as Morrigan released it.

"That's not what it's sounding like to me." Morrigan gave her an unguarded smile. Amara's heart leapt at the sight of it. How she missed that smile. "The bard is quite confident that she can beat you."

"Oh." Amara's brow raised.

"Ah huh. I stand to make five silvers when you win." Morrigan pursed her lips in a smile. Amara let out a soft laugh, her heart lightening a little.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for your vote of confidence." Together they stood up and made their way back to the others.

Amara walked straight up to Leliana and casually crossed her arms. "Interesting game you have running." She looked at the bard with a smirk. "Mind if I join in?"

Leliana smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Sure. What will you give me when you lose?"

Amara's hand rubbed her chin as she thought. "I'll give you five silvers and one request of your choosing."

Leliana quirked a brow. "Any request?" She stared at the Warden.

Amara smiled back, confident. "I would imagine I get the same in return if I win." She gave Leliana a challenging look. Leliana met her stare and extended her hand. Amara clasped it sealing the bargain. Alistair and the Qunari cheered. Morrigan shook her head smiling.

They continued walking the rest of the afternoon, slowly nearing the tower. Amara noticed Alistair was a little quiet as she walked next to him.

"Something on your mind Alistair?" Hesitantly she broached the silence between them.

"Oh, I'm just worried I guess." He kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"About the Tower?" Amara waited.

"No." He sighed and glanced at her. "About the Arl."

"Eamon?"

"Hmm." He nodded.

"He's dear to you?"

Alistair chuckled low, his eyes closed momentarily. "Like a father. Well, closest I have to one."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Amara looked at the road ahead.

"It sounds dire, what Ser Bryant was saying." Alistair kicked a small rock and watched it skittle across the ground.

Amara placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you Alistair, we'll make our way to Redcliff as soon as we are done with the Tower."

"I know. I know, we need the mages and the mages need us." A look of frustration crossed his face. "Being a Warden means giving up your life for the cause. I was told that going in. It's just..." He shook his head at himself.

"What is it?" Amara gazed at her troubled companion.

"Well, I'm only realizing now that it can mean choosing what's best for the mission over someone you love."

Amara's breath caught in her chest. She cleared her throat. "I know. It's difficult." Amara let out a long sigh and looked ahead.

"Well, you're now probably the only other person in Ferelden, who knows exactly how I feel." Alistair kicked another rock, hard. His fists turned to knots at his side. "Damn this Blight!"

Amara let silence lapse between them for a moment. "Well you know how I get through it?"

"How?" Alistair looked into her eyes.

"Well, I guess I think to myself - If I don't succeed, then everyone I love will suffer for it." Amara shook her head. "And I can't and won't let that happen." Tears stung the corners of her eyes. Mercifully Alistair looked away. Amara took another deep breath to calm her emotions.

Alistair's hand went to his fellow Warden's shoulder. "You're right Amara. We can't let that happen." To her surprise, Alistair's voice was firm and determined. He took heart from her and she from him. They walked in silence both thinking deeply.

"Amara?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never asked you..."

Amara gave him a sidelong glance. "Asked me what?"

Alistair bit his lip as he continued. "When Duncan recruited you, did you go willingly?"

"Alistair..." Amara weighed her words. "This was something I needed to do, I did not want it. But it was necessary." Her eyes closed momentarily.

Alistair nodded at her words, then instantly he froze. The hair on the back of his neck stood. He grabbed Amara by the arm and pulled her to the side of the road. Amara felt the chill in the air. Something felt so wrong inside her. She looked all around and found dread emitting from the road ahead.

"Darkspawn!" Alistair cried out to the others. His pupils shot with grey.

"Leliana, Morrigan. Stay at the rear!" Amara gripped her sword with her injured and unsheathed it. Alistair readied his blade and shield.

"Amara, your hand!"

"I know, we have no choice! I can fight."

"I know, but the heaviest fighting will come from the front. Amara! You need to take the flank!"

Amara grunted in frustration. "Sten!" she called out. The Qunari was already striding towards them with a great sword readied in both hands. "Hold the front with Alistair. I'll circle wide." Sten nodded at her command. "No one gets through to Morrigan and Leliana!"

Alistair looked her way briefly before looking back at the road. "Go! They're coming!"

Amara crashed through the trees and waited as the gruesome creatures came into view.

Sten and Alistair engaged and cut down the first two that reached them. More followed. Leliana took down three easily with her bow. Morrigan froze one, allowing Alistair to shatter it. Amara watched as five more Darkspawn came up the road. She made her way through the trees towards them. One carried a crossbow. She ran quickly as her eyes found their mark. As the creature brought the bow up to his cheek she reached it and slashed through its body. Her momentum sent her crashing bodily into the Hurlock next to it. She grappled it to the ground, straddling it. She took her sword in both hands and plunged it into its chest. The creature let out a blood-curdling scream as she twisted her sword free.

Morrigan saw Amara making her way to her feet. She ran towards her in fear, watching as third Hurlock struck the Warden with a club. The club connected hard with Amara's back knocking her to the ground. Amara scrabbled away from the creature as it missed with its second swing. She saw its murderous eyes as it stood over her. She reached for her sword with her injured hand but the Hurlock stamped it down. Amara screamed as her hand was crushed to the ground. She heard it laugh as it brought its club up over his head for a final blow. Pinned, all Amara could to was shield her head with her free arm. As the club came down a sudden blue light spread throughout the creatures body, freezing it with ice. She turned toward Morrigan and smiled. She wriggled herself from under it before bringing her foot up and smashing it against the Hurlock's face. Its head snapped from its frozen body with her kick. Amara looked around and found Sten and Alistair finishing off the creatures that remained.

Morrigan got to her. Her eyes were wide as she held her and help her to her feet.

"Thanks my dear! That was close." She breathed as their eyes locked. Suddenly her injured hand screamed. Amara clutched it to her chest groaning. The pain dropped her to her knees. Vaguely she could see the others gathering around her. Morrigan pulled out a red vial from her pack. She placed an arm around her shoulder holding the vial to her lips. Amara drank it, feeling the sweet liquid coursed through her body. Everything went numb as she sagged to the ground.

"I'm sorry, there was no time to warn you." Amara felt her consciousness slipping as she listened to Morrigan's voice. "This is strong, don't fight it. Please... Amara..." The world went black, she was out.

Morrigan worked fast removing the bandage. Amara's hand was purple with swelling, two fingers were dislocated at the knuckles. Blood oozed from the puncture wounds. Morrigan held her breath as she firmly tugged the fingers back into place with a click. She smeared ointment over Amara's entire hand. Quickly she began bandaging it once more. The draught Amara drank worked fast to free the body from pain. It allowed urgent ministrations on severe injuries without the patient experiencing discomfort but it also faded fast. Morrigan held Amara's hand to her chest. Blue light glowed from her fingers as a thin layer of ice covered Amara's hand. Morrigan placed the bandaged hand on Amara's chest. She hoped it was enough to take the swelling down quickly.

Around them, Sten and Alistair piled the bodies by the side of the road. Leliana gathered debris and wood around them. Morrigan waited by Amara's side, her arm protectively on the sleeping Warden. She waited. Leliana straightened from arranging the wood and set them alight. She looked over to Morrigan sitting by the unconscious Warden and sighed. She waited by the side of the road as Alistair and Sten gathered up the useful items they found on the bodies.

Amara opened her eyes and found she was on her back. Slowly feeling crawled back into her limbs. Her shoulder ached but her injured hand felt numb and cold. She found Morrigan sitting by her. Her back warm against her hip. She watched the witch, her head buried in her arms as she hugged her knees close.

"Morrigan?" She saw the mage's chest rise at the sound of her name.

"You're back with us dear Warden." Morrigan turned her gaze to the Warden on the ground and smiled. Amara noticed something behind those golden eyes but couldn't discern what. Slowly Amara sat up, her body leaning against the witch's for a moment as she struggled to stay upright.

"You saved my life..." Morrigan smiled at her words. "Again." Slowly the mage pulled away and stood up. Amara keenly missed her warmth.

She looked to the others and found them cleaning their blades by the side of the road. Behind them a black smoke rose from the burning carcasses. Slowly she got to her feet feeling every bit of the bruise on her back. She found her sword and sheathed it. She walked to her friends asking if any of them were injured. All shook their heads.

"How are you feeling, Amara?" Alistair asked.

"Better than I was, after the fight." She smiled at him. She looked down at herself and found Darkspawn blood all over her armour. Alistair and Sten likewise. "We need to find a stream."

Alistair nodded at her words. "There's should be one further up the road. We can make camp near it." Alistair stood up and led the way with Sten vigilant at his side.

Leliana fell into place beside her. Amara turned her head and smiled. "How was the bow?"

"It was amazing!" Leliana's eyes lighting up. "I took down three!" She jumped a little as she walked.

"I saw." Amara nudged her arm.

"I haven't seen this much action in years! It's invigorating!"

"Oh?" Amara quirked a smile at her.

"Ah huh... I didn't realize I missed it." Leliana all but giggled as she spoke excitedly. "And you! You were spectacular to watch." Her hand went to Amara's arm. "The way you just crashed through that second Hurlock!" Amara laughed softly at her praise.

"I came off second best in that last scrap though."

"How's your shoulder?"

"Bruised, I think." She felt Leliana's eyes go to her back.

"Not many would have stayed conscious from that blow. Your armour is dented."

"Just another day on the road." Amara smiled as they continued walking. Twice she glanced back at Morrigan. She found her eyes far away, deep in thought.

OoOoO


	17. Forbidden - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a harrowing battle with Darkspawn the Wardens and the party set up camp and regroup. Amara and Leliana find a quiet moment to get more acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely unedited and unrefined. Please let me know how you're liking this story so far :)

**Part One**

They came to a small grove of trees deep in the woods and set up camp. The sun had gone down and twilight filtered through the air. Alistair and Sten volunteered for the first watch. Morrigan and Amara took the second, leaving Leliana to get a full nights rest.

"The stream is just a way passed those trees." Alistair informed them as he returned from cleaning his armour.

"Amara, please don't get that hand wet." Morrigan called out to her as she entered the tent. Amara nodded and looked at her hand. It was still cool from the ice. The swelling had gone down but it was still difficult to move.

Leliana guessed at her thoughts. "I'll help you my friend." She placed a hand on her shoulder as she walked toward the stream. "I have to wash these arrows clean anyway." Amara nodded and followed.

Through the trees, they could hear the rush of water as they neared the stream. It was large, almost a small river. Leliana dropped her quiver on the ground and crouched beside it. Carefully she separated the unclean arrows from the rest and rinsed them off. When she was done she came upon Amara leaning on a boulder.

"Your turn." Leliana smiled mischievously.

"I think I'm going to take a dip." Amara sighed.

"Sounds good, you are covered in Hurlock blood." Leliana came to her side and began unfastening her plates. Amara looked ahead at the stream and cleared her throat. She couldn't help her smile as Leliana's nimble fingers worked the knots. Dark was growing around them. As the last knot came off, Leliana eased her armour to the ground.

"That was harder than I thought. We should have brought a light." Amara shivered a little as Leliana stepped behind her. "Arms up." Amara slowly drew her arms up over her head. Her heart hammered a little as she felt her tunic ease upwards.

Nervously she laughed. "Looks like you've done this before." Amara smiled, as Leliana removed her armour.

Leliana gave her a soft laugh. "Oh yes, countless times."

Amara crossed her arms to her chest and smiled. "Countless times?" She turned her head to the bard, quirking a brow.

Leliana bit her lip. "I led a very different life before I came to the Chantry."

"Oh, so not just an innocent Sister!" Amara exclaimed. Leliana let out a soft chuckle at her words. "So what was someone like you doing in a Lothering cloister?"

"What do you mean someone like me?" Leliana stepped beside her.

"You know, a beautiful, charming woman like yourself." Amara smiled as she waited.

"And there were no beautiful, charming women in the cloister, you think?" Leliana's brow raised as she spoke. "Oh, you would be wrong." Leliana tilted her head and placed the tunic on the ground. "There were many lovely young initiates in the Lothering cloister, all of them chaste and virtuous." She laughed softly at Amara's expression. "Ah, it added to their mystique, because then they would be forbidden. And forbidden fruit is the sweeter, no?"

Amara smiled and tilted her head to the side. Her gaze following the bard as Leliana stepped in front of her. "What about your fruit? Is it forbidden?"

Leliana's eyes went wide, her cheeks blushing at the Warden's question. "My fruit! Well it is not technically forbidden. But it's not just freely given either!" Amara smiled as she watched the bard squirm under her gaze. "Not everyone gets a bite." Leliana cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "I can't believe we are having this conversation... Ahem. But no, I did not take vows."

"Oh..." Amara raise a brow and smiled. In the dark she saw Leliana continue to blush.

"Hmm... this part is interesting." Leliana pursed her lips and looked down at Amara's pants. Amara felt Leliana's hands go to her hips. She drew a breath and looked down at Leliana's hands.

"Umm... Leliana?" Gently the bard's fingers found the leather thongs on her pants. Amara shifted nervously. Their eyes locked as Leliana smiled.

"I thought you weren't shy." She said coyly.

"Umm..." Amara watched as Leliana closed her eyes. Slowly she unfastened the lacing at the front of her pants.

"I won't look, I promise." Gently she eased Amara's pants down. The leather bunching up at her knees. Amara looked down uneasily. "You'll need to step out of them." Leliana tilted her head upwards, her eyes still closed. Amara gently held on to her shoulder for balance as she stepped clear of them. She cleared her throat. She was naked in the woods, with a beautiful woman.

Leliana inclined her head to the stream behind her. "Go on."

"Thanks Leliana." Amara leaned down and kissed her cheek. Leliana gave soft laugh as they touched.

"Careful with that bandage!" She called out as she heard Amara step into the water. She waited a moment before she opened her eyes. In the dimness she watched Amara submerge her body to her chest, one arm resting on her head. She picked up the leather and laid them out on the boulder. They were still warm from Amara's body. She took clumps of leaves and grass and carefully washed the blood from the steel plates. They felt heavy in her hands. She watched Amara a little longer admiring the line of her strong shoulders. Her wet dark locks covered them as she came up from ducking her head under. Leliana thought she could see her skin shining till the clouds stole over the moon dimming the scene.

Amara stayed in the water for some time, its coolness easing her back. She thought about her conversation with Leliana and smiled shaking her head. She closed her eyes and felt her presence on the bank. It was like the warmth of the sun on her face.

 

OoOoO

_Note: If you are interested in joining a bunch of creative and supportive Femslash writers, find us:_ [Bards of Thessia and Thedas](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/)


	18. Forbidden - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan clears the air about the apparent feelings growing between the Warden and herself.

**Part 2**

Deep under the cover of trees Morrigan watched the bard watching the Warden in the stream. Leliana was indeed beautiful, in that sweet, sensual way, she thought. She could see why Amara reacted to her so. Leliana and Amara had a connection. Morrigan could see it in the way they acted whenever they were together. The way they flirted often when they spoke. That strange possessiveness came up again. Morrigan held her breath, shaking her head to herself as she fought it down. Unbidden images of Leliana making love to Amara came to her mind. She gasped and crossed her arms to her chest. _Why should I care,_ _if the Warden was to bed the bard?_ She thought. _Those two would go well together as a couple, making things less complicated between the Warden and me._

Morrigan tortured herself some more. Could it be that hard watching Amara show affection for another woman? Could she stand it if she saw them kiss? Would she welcome it if Amara looked at another the way she looked at her during an unguarded glance? That look that always melted her, making her heart race.

In the darkness her hand glowed as she thought of the bard's arms wrapped around the Warden's shoulders. Flames ignited from her fingers as she imagined the bard's legs wrapping around Amara's waist. Morrigan's heart thundered as she imagined the Warden's lips all over the bard's neck as she pressed her body against her. A ball of fire flared up in her hand as she imagined Amara calling out Leliana's name. Morrigan gasped at the power in her hand. Instantly she closed her fingers around the flames quenching them out. She drew a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She frowned in the dark fighting the weakness affecting her. She shook her head once more, she will just have to endure it. _T'was for the best_.

Leliana heard the snap of a twig to her right. Quickly she turned her head and unsheathe a dagger from her hip.

"Just me, Leliana." Leliana visibly relaxed as Morrigan came into view. "How is she?" Morrigan's eyes looked to the Warden in the water.

"A little bruised, I think." Both women's eyes strayed to Amara's form.

Morrigan cleared her throat uneasily. "Would you mind Leliana, if I could have sometime alone with her. To talk?"

"No I don't mind." Leliana gathered her quiver and Amara's plates then turned towards the camp. As Leliana's foot falls receded Morrigan watched Amara some more. It was full dark all around them with the moon hiding behind the clouds. Morrigan wrestled with the decision inside her. She closed her eyes and took several steadying breaths.

Amara felt Leliana's presence recede completely. She closed her eyes again trying to sense her. She found her body now thrummed, like she always felt when she stared at a beautiful full moon in Highever. That same feeling quickened her heart and made her feel alive. As she closed her eyes savouring it, a smile came to her lips.

Amara waited in the water as the sensation lingered, almost engulfing her. A few more moments went by and still she could feel her. Slowly she turned her steps to the bank. It was empty, not a soul in sight. Naked she walked to her leather armour on the boulder. She closed her eyes and felt the presence once more. Awe and life flowing through her veins. She sighed, eyes still closed. She turned her head to the trees on her right. "Hello Morrigan."

Morrigan started under her breath. She stepped into the bank's clearing. Amara opened her eyes as she stood naked in front of the witch. "How did you know I was here?" Morrigan secretly trembled in the dark as she looked upon Amara's body.

Amara smiled as she picked up her pants slipping them on. "I always know when you're near." Amara cocked her head to the side. "My eyes aren't the only thing different about me."

Slowly Morrigan stepped towards her as Amara fumbled with the lacing at the front of her trousers. "Here, let me." The witch's fingers picked up the leather thongs that hung from her waist and tied them into a bow. Morrigan met her eyes as Amara stood half naked in front of her. The witch's brow raised. "And is there anything else you'd care to share about you right now?"

Amara scoffed at her words, suddenly annoyed. "No dear lady. I'm afraid I've shared enough of my feelings today." Her change in tone caught Morrigan by surprise. She thought of Amara offering her a kiss in the tent that morning. An offer she declined. Her brows furrowed into a frown. She watched as Amara pulled the tunic over her head.

Amara sighed as Morrigan came to her side and loosely fastened the armour to her. "I feel something for you." Amara's voice was cool. "I know you feel something for me." At her honest words Morrigan held her breath.

"Such feelings have no place between us. It is..." Morrigan searched for the words.

"A weakness." Amara finished her sentence.

"Yes. And it will help neither of us in what must be done." Morrigan looked away to the stream. "It cannot be Warden."

Amara shook her head in the dark. She clicked her tongue in her mouth. "Well, that's a pity." Morrigan looked her way once more, her eyes shining in the dark. "I'm great in bed, so I've been told." Amara turned her steps toward camp leaving the witch with a shocked expression on her face. Amara glanced back at her and winked, then continued walking. In the dark Morrigan crossed her arms to her chest and took a shuddering breath.

Amara walked back towards camp shaking her head. She was still annoyed. _How can someone be that stubborn!_ She thought to herself. In the darkness the glow of the firelight became visible. Amara stopped in her tracks, she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She looked back at the way she came and thought in the dark. Maybe Morrigan is right, maybe feelings or love had no place in their reality. She thought of thought of Elise, it seemed so long ago now since they'd been together. Love was so easy with her but leaving was the hardest thing she'd ever done. She thought of Morrigan's words. True, love didn't help when she had to leave for duty but she couldn't bring herself to regret a single moment she shared with Elise. Amara closed her eyes as a tears gathered there threatening to spill. The only thing she regretted was they didn't have more time.

Her emotions clashed against each other, she shook her head wildly to clear it. "I'm going mad with this!" She mumbled to herself and continued toward the light. _Morrigan doesn't want this, just let her be._ She thought to herself. Resolutely she put Morrigan out of her mind. She will just have to face the fact that the witch was not interested in pursuing anything other than friendship with her.

Alistair and Sten were on watch. Leliana was already sleeping. "There's dinner in the pot if you are hungry. Everyone else has eaten." Amara nodded her thanks at Alistair as he informed her. He turned his back and gazed toward the woods. Amara sat by the fire. Wild river greens and barley warmed by the fire's edge. A small portion of pheasant rested on leaves next to it. Amara descended on the food, quite ravenous. After the meal her eyes went toward the trees as she felt Morrigan approach. She walked past Amara silently and inclined her head in greeting before continuing into the tent. Amara stared into the fire and let out a pent breath. "Maker help me, she's gorgeous!" She sighed out the words and stood up. She called out to Alistair and Sten that she was retiring.

Slowly she entered the tent. She found Leliana's sleeping body first, stepping over her carefully to get to her bedroll. She sighed and tugged her tunic off discarding it to the side, suddenly moving seemed too much trouble. Half naked she slipped into her bed gathering up soft covers about her shoulders. Within seconds her eyes sagged shut and she lapsed into a deep sleep.

OoOoO


	19. Those Opposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse into Amara's past. Follow's on from The Proposal (Ch.14).
> 
> It's the day after celebrating the new treaty between the Dalish and the Couslands. It is time for the Keeper and the Dalish delegates to return to their land. It's a day's journey affording Amara and the Keeper some time to talk. 
> 
> Not all agree with the new relationships forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse into Amara's past. Follow's on from The Proposal (Ch.14).

**19 Those Opposed**

_In the courtyard, Amara waited by her steed. Her father's guard formed up in front and behind the Dalish carriages. The sun was nearing its highest in the sky when her father and Caleb emerged with the Keeper and her First. Amara watched as her father bid the Keeper farewell, likewise, Caleb did the same. He then turned to his love and held her around the waist. Caleb kissed Andriel deeply their eyes lingering on each other as he escorted her to the carriage. Amara held Elise's hand as she entered the carriage after her First. She saw a faint blush on her cheeks as Amara withdrew her touch._

_The gates were raised and Amara mounted her steed taking her position at the front. She led them making their way through the cobbled main road as children of Highever ran alongside the passing carriages. Amara felt Blade's presence as her Mabari came trotting up beside her. "Hello boy!" She said warmly looking down from her horse. Blade was solidly built and well muscled, his stride easily keeping up with her._

_Within the hour they left the village and entered the plains. Amara's mind wondered often to Elise. They had spent a wonderful night together and her heart raced at the thought of what their life together would be like. She sat back with the gentle rocking of her horse and breathe deeply taking in the land around her. The plains were green this time of year, gentle and undulating. The air was cool despite the sun making the journey pleasant. Blade busily made his way back and forth through the line, greeting the guards as he went by them. By mid-afternoon, her lieutenant rode up to her to relieve her post. Gratefully Amara inclined her head in a small bow as she wheeled her horse around._

_"Gress, stay vigilant. We near the wilds." Gress nodded at her. She dropped her horse back alongside the Keepers carriage and bowed as she warmly greeted the Keeper and her First. Elise leaned towards the window, her heart racing as she saw Amara's smile._

_"Is there anything you need, my lady?" Amara's eyes twinkled. She placed her arm on the carriage window frame as she rode alongside it._

_Elise cleared her throat softly as she placed a warm hand on top of her lover's hand. "Yes, but I think it can wait." Amara smiled and squeezed her hand gently. Their eyes locked for a few moments as they rode side by side._

_"We enter the woods. I'll be staying close by till we enter the borders of your camp." Elise nodded at Amara's words, her desire swelling for the young Captain. They spoke quietly together as they always have when they traveled together. Amara spoke of the quietness of the woods, the peace she found walking amongst the trees. The thrill of the chase as she hunted. Elise spoke of Dalish lore she knew, carefully passed down from generations before. She loved how Amara always showed interest in what she had to say. Occasionally their hands would touch, letting the silence grow between them comfortably._

_By late afternoon they were deep in the woods, the road becoming narrower with just enough room for Amara to stay by the Keeper's side. Sunlight filtered through the branches of the trees. Blade often trotted in front of Amara's horse looking back at his master whenever she laughed. As they neared Dalish border he stood stock still in front of her, his ears going forward._

_"Blade?" Amara's voice was uneasy. She looked all about. No birds called out. All was eerily quiet except for the thudding of horses hooves on dirt. She felt a foreboding in the trees and squeezed Elise's hand placing them in the carriage. "My love, stay well away from the windows." Amara's voice was worried. Elise nodded at her words and sat back deeper within the carriage. Andriel scooted closer beside her and did the same. Amara drew her sword and wheeled her horse around to face the trees at the side. Blade was watchful next to her._

_"Form up! Defensive positions." Amara's voice rang out in the silence. Her guard gathered around the carriages, swords drawn. Elise's heart raced as she watched her love searching the woods around her. Blade gave a low growl to Amara's right. Amara turned her head just in time to see the glint of a bow as an arrow thudded into the carriage past her head._

_"Shields!" Amara yelled. "Protect the carriages!" Her guard brought up their shields as several arrows pelted down on them. One arrow struck Amara's chest plate, glancing off. Another bit through to her shoulder as it got past her armour. She groaned at the pain. "Blade, sic." She commanded her Mabari through gritted teeth. Blade surged forwards finding a mark and savaging a bowman to the ground. Several men in leather armour burst through the trees on Amara's side. She thrust her sword into the first two that reached her. She reined in her horse toward the carriage crushing a third against it. The guard at her side defended their charges ferociously against the onslaught. Two assailants approached Amara warily, staying well clear of her sword's reach. They worked well together to find holes in her defences. Her shoulder screamed as she parried their thrusts. One got too close with a jab, her plate stopping his blade. Amara grabbed his sword arm and pulled him towards her. She stuck her sword into his chest as he struggled to get free. The other got past her and reached into the carriage window blade in hand. Amara saw a bright flash from within. The man cried out holding his hands to his face. She leapt from her horse and threw herself bodily against the blinded man winding him. She tore him from the carriage window and wrestled him to the ground. As she grappled with him he pulled a dagger from his side and plunged it into Amara's hip. She cried out in pain and anger. She pinned him down and pummelled his face thrice with a gauntleted fist. She heard a sickening crack as her fourth struck. He went out cold. Gasping Amara heaved herself off him. She looked around and saw a handful of transgressors retreating deep into the woods. Blade gave chase, his growl frightening._

_"Captain! Should we go after them?" She heard Gress' voice through the pounding of her heart._

_"No let them go." Amara struggled to her feet, her hand slick from the blood of her wounds. She took up her sword once more. "Gress check our charges. Let me know if any are harmed." Amara scrabbled onto the Keeper's window leaning heavily on its frame._

_Elise gasped as she saw her bloodied hand. "Amara!" She quickly went to the window , her eyes going wide at the sight of her love._

_"My love, are you hurt?" Amara's breath was quick. The wound on her hip and shoulder searing._

_"No, we're both ok." Elise grabbed on to her arm. "Andriel, help me get her inside." The First nodded her face pale as they opened the carriage door and dragged Amara in. Elise's warm hand cradled Amara's face. "Oh my love, you're hurt." Amara felt her gentle hands go to her wounds. They glowed as magic flowed from them. "I can stop the bleeding for now and dull the pain but we need to get you back to our camp and heal you properly."_

_Amara looked at her and smiled through the pain. "We are close to your home my lady." As the magic flowed from the Keeper's hands Amara felt the pain subside considerably. Amara let out a slow breath and sat up. Gently she touched the Keeper's face and leaned in to kiss her. Elise's lips trembled on hers as their kiss deepened, their eyes lingered on each other as they parted once more._

_"Captain." Gress cleared his throat as he called from outside the carriage. Amara gave Elise an apologetic smile as she let go of her cheek. She straightened up, holding her hand close to her body and stepped out of the carriage again._

_"How did you go?" Amara asked him as she made her way to her horse._

_"None hurt my lady but our men took the worst of it. We have three injured plus yourself."_

_"Can the wounded ride?" Amara asked her lieutenant as she took her horse's reins with bloody hands. Blade crashed through the scrub and waited by her side, his maw bloodied and his brindle coat smeared with their attacker's blood. Amara looked down at him fondly. "You ok boy?" She reached down and patted between his ears. "You sure love a good fight, hey." He panted as his tail joyously wagged at the sound of his master's praise._

_Amara turned back to her lieutenant. "Get the injured into the carriages. She walked over to the last man she took down. "This one's alive. Bind his hands and hitch him to the back of a carriage." Gress nodded and approached the man on the ground. "I have questions for him." Amara mounted her horse and moved to the head of the line. Warily they resumed their march and crossed over to Dalish land by sunset._


	20. Coldness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara experiences the call for the first time, shaking her and her new companions to the core.

**20 Coldness**

_In the darkness Amara twitched, fire and ruin all around her. A cold, bone chilling voice spoke to her, demanding that she kill everything in her path. In the shadows Amara clamped at her ears tightly with her hands, trying desperately not to listen. She felt a deep oppressive entity pressing on her mind, weighing her down. Claws caught at her dragging her against her will into the dark. She heard an ear piercing scream as the voice commanded her. The scream was hers and she thrashed about wildly to get free._

Morrigan woke to the sound of Amara thrashing in her sleep. Her sleeping face contorted with fear and pain. Quickly she crawled over to her and shook her hard to wake her. Amara's face and mouth twisted into a silent scream. Panic struck Morrigan, she touched Amara's face and recoiled at the coldness of her skin. She called out her name, imploring her to awaken.

The panic in her voice stirred the bard from her sleep. "Morrigan, what's going on!?"

Morrigan met her eyes with concern. "She's dreaming and I can't wake her up."

Leliana crawled to Amara's side and held her hand. She gasped. "She's like ice!" Leliana rubbed her friend's hand vigorously. Amara's brow creased as she whimpered in her sleep. Her breath bellowing out like she walked in the snow.

"She's so cold!" Morrigan laid down next to her wrapping her arms around her, rubbing everything she could touch. She felt Amara tremble, her teeth visibly chattering. The heavy steps of Alistair's boots sounded as he pushed his head through the tent flaps. "Alistair! She won't wake up!"

"I know, I feel it. It's the Archdemon. It's calling everyone tonight."

"What do you mean?" Leliana's voice was confused.

"It's her first contact with it and she not having an easy time of it."

"Alistair, tell me what to do!" Morrigan's voice raised in a panic as she held the Warden in her arms.

"It will pass. There's nothing you can do but let it pass. Keep her as warm as you can. She'll awaken soon. I'll build the fire up, bring her to it when she's ready." Morrigan nodded and Alistair exited the tent. Amara was like ice to touch, her breathing ragged. Leliana watched her horrified.

"Leliana, the covers." At this Leliana drew both empty bedrolls over the shaking Warden. Morrigan quickly unfastened her pants and stripped down to her small clothes.

"What are you doing?" Leliana's eyes were wide as Morrigan slipped into the bedroll right up against Amara.

"T'is the quickest way to warm her." She winced as her bare legs touched Amara's body. Leliana watched anxiously. "Leliana I need you to help me." Amara shook violently. Leliana nodded and likewise quickly removed her clothes. The bard gasped as she lay herself down in front of the Warden. "That's good. Now hold her tight." Morrigan's voice was encouraging as the bard held Amara's arms about her covering them with her own. "This might feel a little uncomfortable for you." Morrigan grasped Leliana's shoulder. She gasped at the witch's iron grip and she watched as Morrigan's hand began to glow. Heat radiated from it. It's spread through the bard's body like hot blood. Leliana shut her eyes as the heat spread through the three of them.

Slowly the Warden's shaking subsided. Amara's breathing was still hard and quick. Leliana felt Morrigan's power lessen along with her grip. The bard felt Amara's tears fall on her naked back. She held Amara's uninjured hand close to her lips as warmth returned to them.

Morrigan felt Amara's breathing begin to slow. She held the Warden tightly. Eyes closed her face rested on the back of Amara's neck. Her lips gently brushing her skin as she quietly whispered _Come back, dear Warden... Come back to me..._ over and over again.

_Amara was alone. Her mind grew clear and the darkness abated. Green returned to the trees around her. Weak sunlight filtered through the haze. Relief washed over her as her heart began to lighten. A soft voice in the distance called her. So familiar yet not in this tone had she heard it before. Slowly she followed it._

Amara opened her eyes. She found her face wet with tears. Slowly she came around, seeing the familiar tent around her. She felt Morrigan's breath on her neck. She whispered, her voice so soft she couldn't make out the words. In front of her she saw Leliana's smooth neck and the curve of one shoulder. Morrigan's hand gripped it tightly. Amara glanced down and found the bard's warm body pressed against her. Leliana held her hand. Amara could feel her steady breath on them. Slowly the memory of the dream came back to her. Amara closed her eyes tightly and sobbed. She heard Leliana and Morrigan gasp in unison at the sound she made. Morrigan let go of Leliana's shoulder and held Amara tightly across her chest, whispering that all was ok and that she was safe. Morrigan rocked her gently as she held onto her. Leliana drew her hand to her lips, pressing her warm mouth on her skin. They both laid there with her for some time as she trembled between them. Their warm embrace comforted her more than she had ever been comforted before. Gratitude filled her heart.

Amara took a shaky breath as the tension left her body. Gently she turned her face toward Morrigan and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." The mage's golden eyes closed slightly as her lips touched her skin. She turned back to Leliana and held her close. "I'm so grateful, to both of you." She whispered in her ear. Leliana glanced back at her and gently caressed her face. Amara closed her eyes as she calmed some more. She frowned placing her a hand over her closed lids. "Hmm... Bad dream..." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Gently Leliana released her hand and rolled over to face her. Softly she touched Amara's wet cheek and gave her a smile.

Gently Leliana released her hand and rolled over to face her. Softly she touched Amara's wet cheek and gave her a smile. "I'll get you some water." Leliana slipped out of the bedroll and found her clothes. In the

Leliana slipped out of the bedroll and found her clothes. In the dimness, Amara watched as Leliana got dressed and left the tent.

Alone, Amara held Morrigan's arms tightly about her. Morrigan lifted herself slightly and looked into the Warden's eyes. "I couldn't wake you."

"I heard you calling me." Morrigan looked to the side and drew a deep breath. Amara turned her body to face her. Amara curled up into a ball in the witch's embrace feeling the steady beating of her heart on her cheek. "I don't think I can sleep again."

Morrigan held her close. "You don't have to. Just rest."

"Is it our watch soon?" Amara felt Morrigan nod as the mage gently stroked her hair.

Leliana came back into the tent with a canteen in her hand. The warden sat up and took it gratefully, drinking most of the cool liquid down. Leliana went to her pack and found her a shirt to wear.

"I'm sorry to have woken you." She turned her head to the bard as she drew the shirt on, their eyes meeting.

Leliana patted her arm. "It's ok." She smiled.

Amara closed her eyes as she felt Leliana's presence engulf her. "Will you be able to get back to sleep?" Her voice soft as she asked Leliana.

"I think so but I can take your watch if you want to go back..." At this Amara shook her head wildly. Leliana gripped her arm. "Ok."

Amara gave her a weak smile. Beside her, Morrigan stirred from the covers. She crawled to find her clothes and put them back on as Leliana laid back down with a sigh. Amara watched as Morrigan stood over her refastening her pants. Morrigan's lips twitched into a small smile. She offered her hand and helped Amara up her arm going around the Warden's waist as they walked out of the tent.

 

oOoOo

 

Notes: Want to connect with a bunch of enthusiastic femslash writers in a fun and encouraging setting? 

Come share your work, bounce ideas around, get help finding that one elusive word, or just chat about your latest project.

1\. Lady Love only please (e.g., predominantly F/F storylines where romance is concerned)

2\. No jerks. This is a place for supportive and encouraging discussion.

[Bards of Thessia and Thedas](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying how this story is traveling so far. As you can probably tell, the next few chapters have been unedited. It gives me a chance to see how I have grown in writing. Let me know what you think.


	21. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hellish sleep, Amara recovers from her first encounter with the Archdemon's call by keeping warm by the firelight in the witch's company. As she tries to make sense of the ordeal, she reveals a crucial piece of herself and her past.

The fire was blazing tonight. Alistair watched them come towards him, raising a hand in greeting as Amara came to the light. She rubbed her hands to warm them, her eyes staring deep into the flames.

"Was that the Archdemon?" Her voice barely reached Alistair's ear.

"Yes." Alistair looked at the fire. "It called me too, but it's much worse when you're asleep." Amara stayed quiet. Morrigan rubbed her back gently. Alistair continued. "The first time I dreamt it. I thought I was going crazy. I felt it pull me under, into darkness." Amara shut her eyes as Alistair spoke. Quickly she turned and walked to the edge of camp and threw up. Shakily she washed her mouth out with the rest of the water from the canteen and returned to the fireside. Morrigan looked at her with concern.

Alistair continued. "It gets easier with each contact. Eventually, we may even be able to understand what it's saying."

"I can understand it. It wanted me to kill everything." Amara cleared her throat. "Alistair, it's mustering its forces."

"What!?" Alistair's eyes went wide at her words. "You understood it the first time?"

Amara nodded. She sat a moment wondering if she should continue. "When I was born, my mother was sick. Really sick. Father brought her to the elves as she laboured to birth me." Morrigan looked at her intently. "There was a ritual to save her life and mine."

Amara hugged herself as she continued. "It required the blood of a Halla, their most sacred beast. The blood was placed on my mother's belly as I was born. Then on her breast, before I suckled." Amara closed her eyes against the fire's light. "The blood made me strong, among other things." She heard Morrigan's intake of breath. "I had been through one blood ritual before the joining. Duncan knew this. He told me he didn't know what would happen at the joining." Amara sniffed. A small laugh came from her lips. "I guess this is one of the effects."

Alistair was speechless. Morrigan shifted to closer to her. "Alistair." Her fellow Warden looked at her in shock. "I don't think it will get easier for me." A small tear fell from her eye. Quickly she wiped it away and cleared her throat. Amara smiled at her fellow Warden. "Rest now brother. I'll take my watch. I don't think I can go back to bed." Alistair silently nodded and handed Amara his sword. He went to his bedroll leaving both women by the fire.

The silence grew as Amara waited. Morrigan looked at her. "Your eyes?" Amara nodded.

"Your strength?" Morrigan continued. Amara nodded again. Morrigan's mind raced, she shook her head to herself. Hesitantly she asked. "The way you know when I'm near?"

"Yes." Amara met her stare. "I... feel you... sense your presence."

"You can feel me?" Morrigan cleared her throat.

"Yes, I can feel all creatures."

"What do you feel?" Morrigan stared at her intently and waited for the Warden to answer.

"Fish, pulse. Hare are like small sparks." Amara looked at the fire before her.

"Alistair?" Morrigan continued. Amara closed her eyes.

"A big rock." At this Morrigan laughed softly. She looked at the Warden next to her.

"Sten?" She watched as Amara close her eyes again.

"A deep river." Amara took a deep breath. She waited.

Morrigan crossed her arms about her waist. She hesitated to ask. The Warden glanced at her from the side. "And Leliana?"

Amara blinked and took a breath. "Leliana..." She breathes out the bard's name. "She's like warm sunlight on my face." Silence followed.

"Oh..." Morrigan's voice caught in her throat. She gave the warden a sidelong glance once more. Amara saw her swallow. "And me?"

"You Morrigan." Amara breathed deeply. "You're like staring at a full moon. You are like awe and wonder flowing through my veins." Amara smiled and closed her eyes feeling the witch's presence surround her as she continued. "You are the wild hunt, the rush that quickens my heart." She opened her eyes and met the witch's golden stare. "I want to howl down the moon when you're near."

Morrigan's breath was quick. "Oh! All that for me?"

"To me, all that is you."

Morrigan smiled. She took the Warden's hands in her own and held them tight. "I didn't know..." Amara gave her a smile.

Amara placed her forehead on Morrigan's shoulder. "I wanted to tell you." She drew a ragged breath. "But I was afraid you'd pull away. I didn't want to lose you before I even had a chance to know you." Morrigan caressed her face. "And now that I know you I feel really stupid fearing all those things. I'm sorry; I should have told you earlier."

Morrigan placed her arm about Amara's shoulder. "Hush, it's ok." Morrigan stroked her long hair way from her face. Morrigan's heart quickened in pace as she tilted Amara's head towards her and stared into those amber eyes. Slowly she brought her lips closer towards her and kissed her so deeply. Amara leaned into that kiss, her body pressing against the witch. Morrigan's mind and heart raced as she felt Amara's warm lips dancing with hers. She trembled as she felt the Warden's body so close to her, warmth suffused them. Her cheeks reddened as she remembered their conversation by the stream. Quickly she broke the kiss, her body burned with desire for the Warden. She took a shuddering breath and smiled. Amara's amber eyes locked with hers. Morrigan found desire there mirroring her own, their breaths quick between them.

Morrigan tore her eyes back toward the flames. "This doesn't change my decision." She spoke quietly in the night.

"I know, but it changes mine." Heart hammering, Amara looked at her intently till the mage looked back. "I know it's going to be a hard journey, fraught with danger and pain. I'll respect your decision and I won't pursue you so... ardently." Amara took a deep breath. "But I'm not giving you up."

Morrigan's breath caught in her chest. She closed her eyes and turned her head back to the light.  "This will hurt you." She opened her eyes again and shook her head slowly.

"Maybe. But I won't regret a single moment of it." Amara hugged her knees and stared into the flames. She then drew her eyes to the tree line and cleared her throat. "Morrigan..."

Morrigan looked her way once more. "Yes, Warden?"

"There's something else about me and that ritual." She shifted uncomfortably. "I want to show you but I can't tonight." She stared at the witch for a moment. "It will leave us too vulnerable."

Morrigan nodded. "When you feel the time is right, that will be enough for me."

 

OoOoO

 

I'm a part of a group of Femslash writers called [Bards of Thessia and Thedas](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. As it's quite essential to the Warden's character, I'd love to know your thoughts on it.


	22. Rest And Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse into Amara's past: The Dalish and their escort have arrived safely back in their camp and Elise tends to Amara's injuries.

_By nightfall, the convoy arrived to the centre of Dalish camp, their charges disembarked shaken and glad to be home.  A tent was prepared for the injured, the Dalish seeing to their healing.  Amara was checking on her men when the Keeper found her._

_Elise took her hand and led her toward her aravel.  "We need to fix you up, my love."  Elise said softly beside her as they walked.  Amara drew a big sigh as she entered the Keeper's home.  It was warmly lit.  Scrolls and books were scattered on a small table.  Elise sat her down on a cushion and proceeded to carefully remove her armour.  Her inner tunic was soaked with blood as was one side of her pants.  Slowly Elise unfastened the leather and gently peeled it away from her skin.  Amara gritted her teeth as the blood stuck the leather in places.  Elise gasped at the sight of her blood down her chest and arm.  Gently as she could she washed Amara's wound.  Her love sat still beside her naked to the waist, her breath quickening as the cloth dragged across her skin._

_"Keeper, may I enter?"  Andriel's voice called out from outside the door._

_"Yes Andriel, please do come in."  Elise's voice shook a little as she replied.  At this Amara's brow creased.  She looked at Elise's face and found her eyes glistening with tears.  Gently she touched the Keeper's cheek.  "Hey, it's ok my love."  Elise trembled at her touch.  "My wounds aren't too bad.  They are painful but they'll heal."   She took the Keeper's hand and brought them to her lips, kissing them tenderly.  Elise took a steadying breath and nodded._

_Andriel came to her side and handed Elise a wooden bowl filled with a viscous fluid.  Elise saw Amara's eyes studying it.  "It's sap from one of the trees.  We use it to seal wounds shut for a couple of days till the body heals itself."  Amara nodded as she watched Elise stir it with a smooth flat stick.  "This will sting a little."  Amara drew breath through gritted teeth as the Keeper applied the liquid to her arrow wound.  Gently Elise drew her flesh together as the liquid fused her skin and held._

_"That's amazing!"  Amara's eyes were wide with awe.  The Keeper gave her a small smile._

_"Andriel, could you please get Amara some broth from the fire?"  Andriel smiled and left them once more.  Slowly Elise wrapped Amara's wound with a bandage.  "There's much I'd like to show you that I think can benefit your people."  Elise put the bowl back on the table and knelt beside her lover._

_"I'd like that, my love."  Amara smiled looking down at the keeper as she gently eased her pants down from Amara's hip.  As Elise cleaned the blood away, she revealed a jagged slash across Amara's flesh.  It wasn't deep but it looked angry.  Amara looked down at it and grimaced.  "Looks like the blade had a serrated edge to it.  Amara spoke lightly as she saw Elise pale at the sight.  A small noise caught in the Keeper's throat as she held back tears.  Amara handed her the bowl from the table.  Once again she felt the sting as Elise applied it to her wound.  Elise kept silent as she bandaged Amara's hip.  She looked down at her bloodied fingers._

_"Elise?"  Amara broke the growing silence between them.  She saw the Keeper frown once more.  Saw her chest rise as she took a shuddering breath.  "Elise, are you angry with me?"_

_At this Elise's eyes met hers in shock.  "No, my love."_

_"Then what is it?"  Amara's voice was soft as she asked._

_"I'm angry at myself."  Elise looked away, her eyes glassy with tears._

_"Yourself? Why?"  Amara reached out and touched her cheek._

_"You got hurt Amara."  Elise took a ragged breath.  "You got hurt because of me."  The Keeper's voice caught in her throat.  She placed her forehead on Amara's knee.  A ragged breath shook her._

_"No... Elise no."  Amara's arms wrapped around her lover's shoulders.  "Oh, it was a fight and I fought as I always have."  Headless of her wounds Amara gathered Elise into an embrace.  "This isn't your fault."  Gently she kissed the Keepers neck as she held her.  Elise turned her head and found Amara's lips with hers.  They kissed deeply, passionately.  Amara's hand caressed the Keeper's face then gently down her neck as she kissed along the curve of it.  Elise's breathing went quick as Amara continued kissing down to her shoulder.  She stared into Amara's eyes.  Desire filled them.  Gently Elise kissed Amara's neck as the Captain's trembling hands slowly unfastened the first couple of buttons on her shirt.  Elise gasped as she felt Amara's hands caress her bare skin.  Their lips met again kissing desperately._

_"Oh!  Sorry!"  Andriel's voice came through the doorway.  Guiltily Amara and Elise sprang apart.  Andriel's eyes fixed on the bowl she held as the Keeper hastily refastened the buttons on her blouse._

_Amara saw the First fighting a smile as she handed her the bowl of broth.  She chuckled low as she took it.  "Thank you my lady."  Amara fought the smirk that came to her own lips as she looked aside._

_"Umm... yes thank you Andriel."  The Keeper's voice with thick, she cleared her throat._

_"If you are in need of anything please let me know.  I'll retire to my own tent for a while."  Andriel bid them both good night and left.  Elise smiled, her eyes twinkling as she shook her head.  Amara sat back down on the cushion with small laugh.  Amara placed the bowl of soup on the table and extended her hands towards Elise.  Lovingly she stepped into Amara's embrace.  Her heart raced as she kissed Amara's forehead._

_"I should let you rest." She sighed, looking down at her love._

_Amara's hands moved low on the Keeper's body pulling her closer.  "Or, we could go back to doing what we were doing..."  Amara looked up at her and smiled._

_"No my love..." Elise smiled back shaking her head.   "You need to rest."  She took the bowl of broth from the table and gently brought it to Amara's lips.  Amara smiled and sipped obediently her eyes still filled with desire.  Elise's lips pursed into a smile.  "That's good Captain."_

_Amara's brow raised at her words.  "Captain?"  She took the bowl from Elise's hand and placed it back on the table.  Elise laughed as Amara grabbed her about the waist pulling her down on top of her lap.  Her fingers gently caressed the side of Amara's face.  "You are quite intriguing to watch as you fight."  Elise blushed and looked to the side._

_"Oh?  You were intrigued watching me?"  Amara watched her closely.  She saw Elise swallow hard.  Their eyes locked as their lips drew closer together.  Amara's heart raced.  "And did you like what you saw?"  Amara's voice was low and soft.  Elise's eyes closed momentarily as she moistened her lips and nodded.  The Keeper breathe hard, a lump caught in her throat as their lips drew closer nearly brushing.  Elise caressed her chest, her fingers lingering on her skin.  Amara trembled under her touch.  "Were you..."  Amara continued, their lips tantalizingly close now.  "Were you aroused?"  softly she asked.  A low sound came out of Elise's mouth as she nodded.  Hungrily she pulled Amara close to her as their lips clashed in a passionate kiss.  Elise's tongue slipped into Amara's mouth entangling with hers.  They drew apart, eyes locked, their breaths quick.  A thrum went through Amara's body as she burned with desire._

_Elise swallowed hard.  "Come with me."  Amara took her hand and stood up following her to her bed.  Elise parted the soft curtains and sat Amara down.  She moved to Amara's feet, removing her boots.  Her hands ran up Amara's legs as her lover watched her.  Elise's hands rested at the top of her leather pants.  She looked into Amara's eyes, her smile mischievous.  Amara's lips pursed as she waited.  Slowly she eased Amara's pants down and off her toned legs.  Amara sat on the bed smiling, completely naked apart from her bandages.  Elise ran her fingertips up Amara's thighs slowly as she straightened watching Amara's skin react in anticipation.  Her hands left Amara's skin and went to the buttons on her blouse undoing each one slowly.  Amara watched as her shirt parted revealing Elise's breasts to her.  Her pink nipples were hard with excitement.  Amara caressed them with her thumbs as her hands held her breasts gently.  A soft moan came from Elise's mouth as her lover sucked them, her tongue slowly flicking against their hardness.  Amara's hand travelled down to Elise's waist, then further to her hips.  She eased the Keeper's skirt past them and let them fall to the ground.   Elise stepped out of them, discarding her shirt at the same time.  She stood before her lover naked savouring Amara's touch, her breath quickening as Amara's hands found many sensitive places._

_Amara held the Keeper's hips and pulled her close.  Mindful of her bandages Elise knelt near the edge of the bed her legs straddling the Captain beneath her.  Amara tilted her head up as Elise kissed her hungrily once more, her mouth so warm against hers.  Elise moaned softly feeling Amara's hand travel between her legs.  She rolled her hips slowly, pressing her sensitive clit on Amara's fingers.  Amara's breath came quicker now as she watched Elise move in front of her.  Gently her finger slipped between Elise's wet folds eliciting a gasp from the Keeper's mouth.  Amara smiled at the delightful sound as she pushed in deeper.  Elise's lips trembled as she lowered her hips down sending Amara's finger even deeper inside her.  She kissed her lover passionately as her rhythm built faster.  One arm held onto the back of Amara's neck as her free hand slipped in between the Captain's legs.  Quickly she found Amara's sensitive button in her wet flesh and slid her finger slowly against it at first then faster and faster as they moved together.  Amara groaned at the sensation, kissing Elise hard.  Elise moaned deeply as Amara's finger slipped in and out of her.  Hearts racing, breaths quick they took each other close to ecstasy.  Hips bucked wildly and lips clashed as their pleasure came so close to them._

_"Elise... Oh..." Amara broke the kiss, her desire building.  "I'm so close."_

_"Amara, oh my love... me too."  Elise gasped by her ear.  Heat built between them as their bodies moved their breaths quick and hard.  Amara held her tight about the waist as Elise moved up and down in front of her._

_"Hmm... Elise!"  Amara bucked her hips wildly as Elise touched her faster.  Soft sounds escaped her lips.  The Keeper stared into her eyes, her lips parting as she gasped quick breaths._

_"Oh Amara... I'm...Oh!"  Elise's breath was ragged as she drove her hips down towards Amara's finger.  "Hmm... I love you!"  Elise whimpered at the aching sensation running through her.  Her skin stood in goose bumps, heat flushing the skin on her neck.  Her eyes glistened as she bit down her bottom lip._

_"Oh Elise!  I'm... I'm coming!"  Panting, Amara rolled her hips meeting Elise's hand, her own hand moving fast against the Keeper's flesh._

_"Ah!  Amara... Oh Gods!"  The Keeper threw her head back, a deep moan escaped her throat, her body shuddered as she found ecstasy.  Likewise, Amara's pleasure arrived hard and fast.  Gasping Elise leaned her head on her lover's shoulder as their quivering bodies slowed._

_"Elise..."  Amara tenderly kissed her lover's damp forehead.  "I love you."  She closed her eyes and listened to Elise's breath by her ear.  Elise lifted the covers inviting Amara to lie down.  She then lay her body next to her lover pulling the covers over them.  Elise watched as Amara's eyes closed and Amara smiled as she felt Elise watching her._

_"Rest now my love."  Elise stroked her dark, long locks as Amara held her close.  The Captain felt sleep take over._

 

OoOoO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for still reading this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. With these particular scenes I am always unsure of the quality of it and usually, I rewrite and edit and rewrite. I haven't done any edits so hopefully, this chapter still works.


	23. The Wild Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara reveals another secret to Morrigan and the feelings between the pair deepen.

**23 The Wild Hunt**

Morrigan watched as the Warden beside her dozed fitfully. The sky was just lightening around them. Gently she wrapped an arm around Amara's shoulders. The Warden breathes deeply calming in her embrace. A series of conflicting emotions rose up in her chest. Emotions she had never felt before. It frightened her how deeply she felt for the Warden. It annoyed her that though she had promised not to push her feelings for her, she also promised not to let her go. Morrigan shook her head. _How can someone be that stubborn!_ She took a ragged breath as she thought to herself. _It's just desire Morrigan. Nothing more._ _It is fleeting and it will pass._ Morrigan took a shaky breath.

Amara stirred from sleep, her amber eyes darted about till they found Morrigan. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

Morrigan looked down at her with a small smile. "It's quite alright. All was quiet and you only slept for a few minutes." Amara closed her eyes at the sound of her voice. It always made her heart race. She breathe deeply taking in the Morrigan's scent. _Sandalwood and jasmine. How does she always smell so good?_ Amara opened her eyes and reluctantly pulled herself away from the mage's arm. She stood up and stretched. Gently she tested her hand. A smile came to her lips as she flexed it. There was no pain or swelling. Morrigan gave her a soft chuckle, shaking her head to herself.

Amara smiled. Her heart hammered with excitement. "The others will stir soon. I think Sten is already awake." Amara looked across camp at the Qunari. He sat on his knees, eyes closed. He breathed deeply. Amara looked down at Morrigan again. "Morrigan, will you come with me?"

Morrigan cocked her head to one side, her curiosity rising. "And where dear Warden, will we go?" Her brow rose.

"I'd like us to hunt and I want to show you something."

"Oh? And wouldn't Leliana be more suited to such activities?" Morrigan's eyes were playful but there was a challenge in them.

Amara placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "Not for this kind of hunting dear lady."

Morrigan's interest piqued. "Oh very well. I will join you; though I think we will go hungry this morning." Languidly Morrigan stretched her arms and got to her feet. Amara smiled and just about bounded to Sten like a puppy.

"Morrigan and I are hunting, just past the stream. Will you tell Alistair when he rises?" A low grunt passed from the Qunari's throat as he nodded, his eyes closing again in meditation. Amara bounced back to Morrigan and inclined her head toward the stream.

"What, no bow?" Amara smiled and shook her head. They made their way through the trees and on to the stream's bank. Amara crouched down beside it and drank deeply.

"Please don't tell me you've reduced my abilities to tickling for trout." Amara looked up at her, chin dripping with water. She smiled and shook her head.

She continued upstream and found a shallow bed. There by the water's edge she began unfastening her cloak. Morrigan held a pent breath as she watched Amara's fingers go to her pants. "What are you doing?" She looked at the Warden in shock, her voice a low growl.

Amara chuckled. "This will be the last thing you'd expect. Do you trust me?" Her hands were at the lacing of her pants.

Morrigan looked at her warily. "You know I do, with my life. Though that seems like a foolish sentiment at the moment."

"Then don't be afraid." Amara winked at her as she striped completely naked in front of the witch. Morrigan's eyes shot to her feet. Her breathing fast as her heart raced.

"And do you expect me to be naked as well?" The mage swallowed hard.

Amara was enjoying her discomfiture. "I don't think so." Amara's brow rose as she tilted her head to the side. "But if you want to be naked, I won't mind at all." Morrigan shifted nervously. Amara chuckled. "Ok, at some point you'll need to look at me or you'll miss the point of it."

Slowly Morrigan raised her head and stared at Amara standing before her completely naked. Her mind raced. She had seen her naked before but never in her human form, in the clear light of the morning. Amara nodded and smiled, her eyes locking with Morrigan's golden stare.

Morrigan watched as Amara's amber eyes glowed before her. Amara reached behind and unbound her hair. To the witch's surprise it grew long past her shoulders. The muscles there rippled hard and grew too. "Don't be afraid." Amara's voice sounded deeper to her ears. She continued staring in wonder as Amara's limbs thickened and darkened. Amara grunted as she fell on her hands and knees. Her sides quivered as her ribcage stretched and cracked with expansion. Dark hair covered her as her hands and feet turned into claws. Morrigan gasped audibly as Amara's mouth widened into a wolfish grin. A strong tail swished behind her.

Amara in wolf form met the witch's awe struck eyes. She was large and well-muscled; a healthy wild creature. Morrigan sank to the ground in shock. The wolf stared at her with Amara's amber eyes as she stood proudly on all fours in front of her. The wolf bowed and stretched before her. Morrigan's hand went to her lips. Amara shook herself and slunk her wolf body to her side.

"How…" Morrigan warily extended her hand stroking the wolf's fur. The wolf met her eyes with an intense stare.

"Can… you hear… me?" A hesitant query touched Morrigan's mind. She gasped and scrabbled away. She heard the wolf whine with her ears. Her heart raced as she nodded.

"This may… be a little… uncomfortable, talking like… this. At least for… the first time… I'll try and be… as gentle as I can." Morrigan's hands reflexively went to her ears cupping them.

"Amara… how is this possible?" Amara's wolf ears flicked at the sound of the mage's voice. She lowered her great body to the ground, visibly heaving a sigh.

"The elf gods… have blessed me… with many gifts." Slowly Morrigan's mind grew accustomed to Amara's voice in her head. "It's part of… my taint… the original one." Morrigan nodded. Heart racing she crawled back over to the wolf before her. Her hand roved through the wolf's rough. She touched the side of her neck, holding her great head in both hands. Softly she silked Amara's soft ears through her fingers. The wolf panted at her touch, her amber eyes closing for a moment.

Morrigan chuckled in delight. "This is amazing!"

"I don't know if you'll still be able to hear me… once you're in wolf form… but I assume our bodies will know how to read each other." Morrigan nodded at her words excitedly. "The sun rises… shall we hunt… my… dear?" At this Morrigan smiled. Golden light shimmered through her body as she shape shifted into her wolf form. Amara's tail swished excitedly. Morrigan as a wolf was rangier to her solid build, her fur much lighter. Amara bounded up to her clashing with her flank as they both revelled puppyishly. Amara's wolf inclined her head toward the stream. Morrigan swished her tail in acceptance of the invitation. She watched momentarily as Amara's wolf bounded across the water from her. Her great strides making big splashes. Morrigan ran. She ran after her beautiful Warden as she crossed the clearing on the other side of the stream. Joyously they disappeared into the trees.

Morrigan watched, shaking her head as the Warden in front of her sniffed out a trail to follow. Closely, confidently their sleek bodies wended their way through the underbush. Amara's tail flicked, her ears going back as she lowered herself to the ground. Morrigan snuffed the air and waited as a deer came into view. Belly low she made her way to the Warden's side. The Warden licked her lips, her eyes briefly meeting Morrigan's golden stare. She looked at the deer once more and watched it lower its head grazing. Morrigan circled wide to its left. Amara admired how well she moved and stayed hidden. She watched as Morrigan picked a spot to wait, deep under the cover of bushes.

Amara carefully crawled low towards the unwary prey. She got within three feet of it before it sensed the danger. With a burst of speed Morrigan had never seen she watched the Warden drive the deer towards her. Excitement filled her. This Warden hunted well. With the deer within reach Morrigan sprang forward clamping her jaws around the creature's throat. It thrashed wildly as it tried to get away. Amara came upon them, both her paws grabbing the deer's hind legs and forcing its body to the ground. Amara's teeth found the back of the creature's neck, her great jaws crunching down on the bones there. Blood splattered both their faces as the deer stayed its struggle. The dead prey dangled between them. Amber eyes locked with golden ones, their stares wild and ferocious.

Morrigan dropped the deer licking her lips. Amara dragged it into the shade of trees and sat next to it panting as she watched Morrigan's face. Morrigan came to her and lay her hot body against her side. There they rested, bodies slowly cooling with each pant. Amara gave her a sidelong glance affectionately leaning on the wolf beside her. Morrigan heaved a sigh and rested her head between her paws. Her eyes rolled as she watched Amara's wolfish grin. Amara stayed watchful as the Morrigan rested beside her. She thought to herself, would that things be always this simple she could be happy the rest of her life. Unbeknownst to her Morrigan thought the same.

The sun's light crept through the trees stronger, dappling the ground around them. Amara flicked her tail and stirred Morrigan from her rest. She went to the deer, her strong jaws clamped down on it as she picked it up. Morrigan rose and they made their way back to the stream. They crossed to the camp side bank and Amara dropped the deer on the ground. She looked to Morrigan beside her and gently rubbed her great head on the rough of the mage wolf's neck. As they drew apart Amara's amber eyes glowed. Her body shook and lightened as her limbs lengthened once more back into her human form. Naked and bloodied she crouched on the ground. Her eyes found Morrigan's body shimmering next to her. Her beautiful wild body transforming back into her beautiful human self.

Amara smiled as their eyes met. Morrigan laughed excitedly. "That was certainly the last thing I ever expected." Amara laughed. Blood streaked down her neck.

"Thank you for trusting me." She stared at Morrigan, eyes still smiling.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Morrigan's eyes met Amara's earnest stare. Her whole body wanted to kiss her again but her mind refrained. Her eyes went to the ground. "No one's ever shared that much of themselves with me."

"Well I guess that's what friends do."

"Oh… I wouldn't really know." Amara sensed her discomfort.

"Would you like it?" Amara looked at the ground. "If we were friends?"

"Hmm... you know I think I'd like it. Very much."

Amara nudged her arm playfully. "Good, then that's what we'll be." She smiled and walked into the water. Carefully she cleaned the blood from her body and face. Morrigan joined her and did the same.

"So how do you keep all your clothes on?"

Morrigan laughed softly at her question. "My robes are enchanted."

"Oh!" Amara looked at her naked self. "Could you try enchanting mine?"

Morrigan chuckled. "Yes, but the ingredients are hard to come by. Though I think I have enough for your cloak." Morrigan's eyes openly stared at Amara's naked body. "It will at least give you some form of modesty." Amara gave her a smirk. Amara donned her clothes back on. She picked up the deer and slung it on her shoulder. Morrigan watched her walk, admiring her strength even more.

They cleared the trees and walked back to the fire. Alistair's jaw dropped as Amara placed the deer at his feet. Leliana was visibly surprised while Sten grunted in approval.

"Well there goes my silver for the week." Alistair shook his head and tossed a coin to the bard and the Qunari. Amara shook her head and laughed. Morrigan smiled proudly next to her. The others admired the carcass. Leliana saw the bite at its throat. She expected as much. She also noted the second set of teeth marks at the back of its neck. These were wider apart, made by a larger beast. It intrigued her much.

"A fine kill." The Qunari observed. "I'd like the honour of butchering it."

Alistair handed him his dagger. "All yours my friend." He shook his head. "How are we going to dry this in time?"

Amara inclined her head toward Morrigan. "We do have a powerful mage with us, who happens to have a penchant for freezing things." Morrigan snorted, crossing her arms to her chest. Inside her heart swelled with the compliment.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one. It was one of my favourite chapters to write.


	24. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves back into Amara's past and continues on from "Rest and Healing"   
> Amara and Elise contemplate the future ahead. With the treaty still in its fledgling state, there are those who will stop at nothing to see it fail.

**24 Interrogation**

_Elise woke early before dawn. She kissed Amara's cheek as she slipped out from the covers. Quietly she got dressed and left the aravel. Her people were already busy at their duties and they greeted her warmly as she walked past. Her steps led her to the healer's yurt, outside the head healer and she spoke. The injured Cousland guards were all recovering well. The Keeper was relieved to hear this and thanked the healer for her ministrations._

_"It would not bode well my friend if our new allies were to die days within of the agreement." Doth gave her a sidelong smile. "And how is the Captain? Did you manage to heal her wounds?"_

_Elise nodded. "She sleeps now, though it took some convincing." The Keeper blushed slightly._

_Doth chuckled at her words. "I have no doubt of that. I've known that Cousland since she was a child. She has grown to be a fine woman. Her skills and determination have ever improved." The old healer smiled as she spoke. "She is a good match for you Lethallan." Doth patted the Keeper's shoulder as she turned her steps back into the tent. Elise smiled to herself. 'Nothing much got past that one.' She thought as she watched the healer disappear within._

_Elise went next to Andriel's tent. She called out and was admitted. Affectionately they clasped hands. "My friend, are you alright from yesterday's events?" Elise's brow furrowed as she watched Andriel making tea for them._

_"I was frightened Keeper. If Lady Amara hadn't been so close, who knows how badly things could have turned out." Andriel took a shuddering breath as she handed Elise a cup and sat herself down across from her. "It makes me tremble to think of it."_

_"We were fortunate to have someone so vigilant on the journey." Elise carefully sipped at her tea._

_"What do you think those men wanted?" Andriel shook visibly as she spoke._

_"I'm not sure. We were in fine carriages with a guard. Perhaps they hoped to rob us, mistaking us for nobles." Elise warmed her hands around the cup as she thought._

_"That's possible." The First was quiet as she thought. "Keeper, what if these humans were opposed to the agreement?" Andriel looked at her intently._

_"The thought has crossed my mind." Elise gave her a sidelong glance. "We've had opposition before, all throughout the dealings with the Couslands. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this agreement would succeed. I think it would have been the same for those who opposed it." The Keeper sipped her tea, she sighed. "Now that it has succeeded perhaps they have now taken matters more seriously."_

_"Lady Amara has taken one alive. Will she be questioning him?" The Keeper nodded her head in answer. "Then perhaps we can prepare a potion for her. To extract the truth?"_

_Elise drank the rest of tea. She looked at her First proudly. "My dear, you have given me much to think about." She smiled at her First. "When my mind is troubled I find that talking things out with you makes everything clearer. I think the Couslands have won themselves a most valuable addition to their house." Elise looked at Andriel warmly. "I will miss you when you leave for your new home and husband." She reached across the table and clasped Andriel's hand._

_"Keeper, I will miss being here. Much of my life will change when I go to be with Caleb. It both frightens me and excites me."_

_Elise smiled. "He is a good man. I'm sure you will be very happy together."_

_"I am happy, thank you." Andriel smiled as she thought of her love. "And you Keeper... It seems Lady Amara is quite taken with you."_

_The Keeper blushed at Andriel's words. She looked down at the table and smiled. "I'm quite taken with her, my friend. Elise cleared her throat. She held her breath for a moment. "Andriel... She's asked me to marry her."_

_At this Andriel gasped, her eyes going wide. She grabbed the Keeper's hand excitedly. "Truly? That's wonderful news! Oh, Elise, I'm so happy for you!"_

_" I'm so happy. I don't remember ever feeling this good with anyone. Andriel, she makes my head spin!" Elise blushed._

_"She is certainly quite amorous. Not many would have felt that way after being pierced by an arrow and a dagger." Andriel giggled as Elise laughed and reddened some more._

_"Well, on that note I must be going. She'll be waking soon." Elise smiled at Andriel warmly. "Thank you again, my friend, for your company."_

_Andriel placed her hand on her chest and bowed. "I'll come by later and help you with the potion." A smirk twisted her lips. "I'll remember to knock this time." Elise chuckled as she left Andriel's tent._

_Amara woke to the sound of Elise walking about the room. She watched her lover from behind the drawn curtains around the bed and smiled as she waited for her to notice she was awake. The Keeper moved about with grace, her green skirt swaying about her hips. A sky blue bodice hugged her waist. She had her hair loose and tucked behind her delicate ears. Amara sat up on her elbow as she continued to watch her potter about her home. Elise caught Amara smiling from the corner of her eye. She gasped audibly in surprise making Amara laugh._

_"Good morning my love." Amara took a breath sleepily purring out her words as she greeted the Keeper making her way to her. Elise sat on the bed and gave her a long kiss. She sighed contently as their lips parted._

_"Are you hungry?" The Keeper's voice was soft by her ear. Amara nodded. Elise stood up and went outside to get food from the fire. Amara rose, she found her leather pants and slipped them on taking care of her bandaged hip. She looked for the rest of her armour but couldn't find it. She went to Elise's dresser and found a soft linen shirt. Her arrow wound pulled as she drew it over her head. Elise came back and placed a tray laden with food on the table as Amara was binding her hair back in a queue. The Keeper smiled at seeing her shirt on her lover. Amara sat down at the table next to her querying her smile._

_Elise caressed her arm through the soft cloth. "I like seeing you in my clothes." Elise smiled as Amara started eating. "I suppose we should talk about how we are going to do this." She looked to Amara as she ate. Amara reached out and grasped her hand._

_"My father will give his consent in this. Are you worried?" Amara placed the piece of bread back down on her plate. At her invitation, Elise sat on her waiting lap._

_"No but I do wonder how we are going to live our lives." Elise held her close._

_"We have time to work it out. Protocol dictates that my brother will marry first, then his child must be born before we can marry. It protects the line of succession. Though I think given we are both women we won't have to wait till his heir is born."_

_Elise placed her head on Amara's shoulder as a sigh escaped her lips. "I cannot leave my people."_

_Amara kissed her forehead. "I know and I could not ask you to do that." She held Elise tight. "I could stay here?" Amara hedged._

_At this Elise gasped and stared into her eyes searching them. "You would do that for me?"_

_Amara nodded. "If the tribe doesn't mind."_

_Elise smiled. "You've been somewhat part of us since you were born. Doth and I was just speaking of you this morning. She remembers you fondly." Elise took her lover's hand up to her lips and kissed it._

_"I will need to stay at Highever on occasions but the rest of the time I would be with you." Amara leaned in close and kissed Elise, feeling her body melt into her embrace._

_"I'd like that very much." Elise met her amber eyes. Reluctantly she drew herself away letting Amara resume eating. "Will you be able to stay longer?"_

_Amara frowned. "I'm afraid I must go as soon as possible. The attack must be investigated quickly and my father will want to hear of this soon."_

_Elise nodded at her words. "You suspect this was retaliation for the treaty?"_

_"Possibly. And if so that faction must be dealt with swiftly." Amara met her eyes with concern. "Please post more watchers by your borders. I don't want anything to happen here."_

_Elise nodded in agreement. "Would that the treaty could dissolve the hatred between our kind but sadly it is not the world we live in." She shook her head. "Andriel has an idea about dealing with your prisoner. She has suggested a truth potion."_

_Amara smiled. "That will certainly help. Please let me know as soon as it's ready." She stood from the table and wrapped her cloak about her shoulders. "I'll see to my injured." She kissed Elise before she left the aravel._

_The sun was bright through the trees. She had slept in later than she thought. Gress found her and gave her a full report. "Those men wore the same armour and carried weapons of a similar sort. My lady, it looks as if it was provided for them." Amara nodded at her lieutenant's observations. "What do you intend to do?"_

_Amara took a breath. "We'll leave five men here, your most trusted. The rest of us will return to the manor with haste. I will question the prisoner sometime today and we will bring him with us to receive what fitting punishment my father will give."_

" _I am glad you saw them in time Captain. It took away much of their advantage."'_

_Amara smiled at his words. "I think we have Blade to thank for that." At hearing his name Blade trotted up to Amara's side. She leant down and patted him affectionately._

_Amara spent much of the day reassuring the delegates that a full investigation will be carried out to unmask their attackers. She saw to her injured guards and found they were recovering well. They would be ready to ride by the time she was through with the prisoner. By noon Elise had given her the vial. She took Gress and a young sergeant to where the prisoner was held. The prisoner had a swollen face; his hands were leashed to a peg in the centre of the tent deeply embedded in the ground._

" _Come to finish the rest of your handy work?" The prisoner got to his feet as Amara approached._

_Her eyes narrowed. "I've come for information. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The choice is yours."_

" _You broke my nose you bitch!" The man spat at her feet._

" _I let you live." Amara said coolly. "Something your employer would remedy quickly if they knew of it." The man looked away from her, his eyes shifting about as he thought. Amara continued. "Who sent you?"_

_The man's eyes darted back at her. "I'll tell you nothing!"_

" _Oh, come now. It's an easy question. Don't make this hard on yourself." Amara waited._

" _You can beat me all you want, I'll say nothing." The man shifted away from her. Amara smiled. She walked towards him and held up the vial in her hand for him to see._

" _I don't intend on beating you but you will tell me everything you know. I'm simply giving you the opportunity to do so willingly." The man shook his head wildly and backed away as far as his binds would let him._

" _They'll kill me if I talk."_

" _They'll kill you anyway, as soon as they see you. You've been in my custody for a day. They won't take the time to find out if you've held your tongue." Amara unstoppered the vial in front of him. "Last chance, tell me now and we will conceal you as we travel back to Highever. There you can be judged fairly for your crime. Refuse and I will hitch you to the back of the carriage for your employer to see." The man went quiet. He shook his head._

_Amara sighed. "Lieutenant." The men at her side held the prisoner down as he thrashed about wildly. Amara advanced on him, vial in hand._

" _Wait! Wait, please!" She held onto his jaw. "I don't know them!" Amara paused. "I've never met them before. They hired a group of us, put swords in our hands and provided the equipment."_

" _Why?" Amara waited patiently._

" _They said the elves had no business taking Ferelden soil." The man swallowed hard. "They said the treaty would start an uprising. It would change everything for the worse."_

" _They? Tell me more."_

" _They were well armed. Noble born – they didn't speak like the common man. But I swear I know nothing more." Amara's eyes narrowed. She looked at the vial in her hand. The man saw her and thrashed about against his captors. "Please no! They paid us half. It was more gold than I've ever seen in my life." The man looked at her eyes desperately. "Kill the Dalish they said. Make an example of them and the agreement would fail. That's it, I swear!" The man shook in fear._

_Amara stoppered the vial once more and looked at Gress. "Lieutenant, take him to the healer." Amara sighed. "We'll leave for the manor in an hour." She exited the tent and walked toward Elise._


	25. All The Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party resume their journey, but Amara is unusually distracted and distant. She senses something calling for her and the group begin to worry about the Warden's odd behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you notice by now, there are flashbacks sprinkled throughout this story. This chapter is present time. With how sporadically I update, please let me know if Flashback and Present time need to be stated in chapter notes.

The party ate well that morning, lingering at camp till the deer was butchered and frozen into manageable pieces. Before the sun was high they struck out again. Amara and Morrigan headed the front, the witch staying close by the Warden as they spoke softly. Alistair and Leliana walked behind them. Leliana smiled as she heard Amara's laugh. Alistair looked their way, his brow quirking up. "Well, those two seem to be getting along better today."

Leliana nodded beside him. "Hunting seems to form a bond." She looked at the ground as she walked. Alistair gave her a sidelong glance. Worry pricked the back of his mind. Alistair sighed and scratched his head as Leliana watched the Warden in front of her again.

Silence stretched. Alistair cleared his throat. "She is remarkable."

Leliana gave him a small smile and nodded. "I was quite frightened for her last night."

"I think we all were." Alistair looked at the ground. "She seems much better this morning."

"How often does it call you?" Leliana asked the Warden next to her, watching him intently.

"I've only heard it twice before last night. Each time it was incomprehensible to me." He looked at Amara in front of him. "Amara understood it. I think that was why she had a difficult time with the contact."

Leliana gasped beside him. "You mean she knows what it said?"

Alistair nodded. "She said it was calling its forces, riling them up for action." Alistair shook his head. "This Blight is further along than the Grey Wardens ever thought." Leliana crossed her arms over her chest as she walked. A sharp shiver went through her.

…

Amara glanced at the mage beside her. How she loved seeing her smile. Morrigan spoke of a game Flemeth and she would play whenever they were being hunted. "I would act the terrified child and go running off into the woods where Mother would be waiting with her trap."

"You always had fun? Were you ever frightened?" Amara asked the mage beside her, her face a picture as she tried to understand how a mother could use her child as bait.

"Not at all dear Warden, Flemeth had turned it into a good game. One that has taught me many valuable lessons." As they walked a small white flower caught Morrigan's eye. She walked to it and gently plucked it from the ground. She walked back towards Amara with it.

"Oh, for me! You shouldn't have!" Amara fluttered her eyelashes at the witch clasping her hands together like a damsel.

Morrigan laughed at the sight. "That is the strangest expression I have ever seen you wear!" Morrigan smirked as Amara laughed beside her. She looked ahead and pursed her lips in a smile. "This is in fact, for you."

"I knew it!" Amara nudged her playfully.

"Don't get any ideas. It's for your cloak." A smile crept along Morrigan's lips. "That reminds me. I hope you won't take it amiss that I will be acquiring my own tent when we get into the next town."

"Oh?" Amara gave her a sidelong glance, her heart twisting a little inside her chest.

"You have somewhat drained my supplies and I will need to replenish them. The mixing of potions and rituals require much concentration and I must be free from distractions. I would prefer to do this in the comfort and safety of a tent rather than out in the woods." Morrigan took great pains to explain her reasons to the Warden and though Amara felt disappointed that the witch would not be close by as she slept it warmed heart at the care she took to tell her the reasons.

"Well, that makes sense to me." Amara gave her a small smile.

"Good." Morrigan nodded next to her.

Amara chuckled and made Morrigan quirk a brow at the sound. "I will miss your snoring." A cheeky smile flitted across the Warden's lips.

Morrigan was aghast. "I do not snore!" Amara laughed at her incensed expression.

"Well, how would you know?" Amara's eyes twinkled with mirth as she teased the witch.

"Well… I would…" Morrigan searched for the words. "It would wake me, I'm sure of it!"

Amara smirked, tilting her head. "Not if it's one of those cute buzzy ones."

"Oh stop it!" Morrigan solidly thumped the Warden's arm. "Now I definitely know you are teasing me!"

"I am." Amara laughed. "It's so fun; I don't know why I hadn't done so earlier."

Leliana watched Morrigan and Amara laughing in front of her. Her heart squeezed a little at the sight. She had grown fond of the Warden, recalling the times they had spent together the last couple of days. She felt fascinated by her, relishing the attention Amara paid to her. With a sudden pang she wanted Amara to turn around and look at her. She took a shuddering breath as she watched Amara's confident stride. She loved how the Warden would throw her head back as she laughed heartily. She thought of those beautiful amber eyes, piercing right through her when the spoke. This was a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time.

Amara walked beside Morrigan listening to her speak of the folly of men. Of how they always assumed two things about a woman – how they were weak and helpless and how they always assumed she found them attractive. Amara watched in rapt attention as Morrigan recounted the tale of how a man had accused her of being an apostate, calling the guards down on her. She acted the terrified woman in front of the guard cowering behind him. Amara watched as Morrigan laughed as she told of the guard who had unknowingly aided her by arresting her accuser. The Warden smiled to herself feeling hard pressed to find she would act any different from the guard. The mage certainly knew how to use her charms. She took a steadying breath vainly trying to fight down the attraction she felt.

…

As they walked well past morning Amara felt a familiar sensation welling up inside her. Reflexively she searched it out, her head cocking to the side as she tried to discern what it was. Morrigan gave her a sidelong glance. Leliana and Alistair slowed their steps warily as Amara looked about. Amara turned looking directly at them. Leliana's breath caught in her chest. Self-consciousness filled her as she remembered the last thought she had of the Warden. Her heart thundered.  _Surely not._  She thought as Amara came and stood in front of her. Leliana's heart hammered in her chest and she bit her lip with worry. Amara noticed the concern in her eyes. She looked at the bard, smiled and gently touched Leliana's hand, holding it briefly before letting it go. Leliana quivered from the Warden's caress. Amara's eyes left her and went to the road they had just come down from. She closed her eyes and felt thunder rolling in the distance searching her out. The feeling waned then faded. She opened her eyes, looked at Leliana next to her and took a steady breath. "It's ok my dear, just that familiar feeling again." Amara's hand went to the small of Leliana's back as she gently turned their steps forward once more. She tilted her head at the bard giving Leliana a gentle stare. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to worry you so."

Leliana swallowed hard. "It's ok." Amara nodded and took up her place beside Morrigan once more. They resumed walking.

Throughout the rest of the early afternoon, Amara walked with a distracted air. Her companions began to worry, each taking their turn at her side trying to get her to focus. Leliana went to walk beside Amara as Morrigan and Alistair discussed their leader's state. At the worst of times Amara barely heard a word or paid attention to the friend at her side, apologizing when clarity returned to her. During such a time Leliana came to her side. The Warden barely acknowledged her as she walked beside her. She spoke mostly of Orlais, of how grand and fashionable it was. She asked Amara if she had ever worn pretty dresses and shoes before she came to the Order. Amara smiled and distractedly shook her head. Leliana's concern grew. With the Warden more distracted than ever she wondered how well she was going fight if the need called for it. She looked at the companions behind her; both Alistair and Morrigan were frowning as they discussed what to do.

She turned back and found Amara smiling at her. Her heart quickened. Slowly, gently she reached for the Warden's hand clasping it in her own as they walked. Amara felt her head clear as she felt Leliana's presence override everything else. She drew a breath and looked down at their hands. She held the bard's hand tighter in her own. Leliana gasped at the response, relief washing over her. She kept hold of the Warden's hands resting her head gently on Amara's shoulder. Amara took another steadying breath. "I'm sorry Leliana, I've been so rude. I didn't mean to ignore you all this time." Leliana squeezed her hand. Amara felt her presence tether her to the ground, centering her.

Leliana brushed her cheek on the Warden's shoulder. "Hmm… That's the most you've spoken all afternoon." Amara chuckled and closed her eyes, feeling Leliana's body next to her. Her presence so warm it filled her heart. Amara swallowed and cleared her throat.

"You know how I can sense living creatures?" Leliana nodded her head against her shoulder. "I can sense something seeking me out. It feels so familiar that my very being wants to find it too. I think that's why I'm so distracted… I keep looking for it." Leliana's eyes were wide as she listened. "I know it's close by… closer than before, I think."

Leliana felt Amara's thumb caress the top of her hand. "You seem less distracted now, has it faded away?"

Amara smiled and met her blue eyes. "No, it's still there. But since you've held my hand I can… feel you more." Amara's cheeks reddened and she looked away to the side of the road. She heard a soft laugh from her companion.

"Oh!" Leliana looked at how the Warden's neck flushed all the way to her ears. "Hmm… So, skin to skin contact intensifies it?"

Amara smiled and cleared her throat. "It does." She swallowed hard. It amazed her how the bard could strip little secrets from her so easily. She looked at Leliana once more and found her regarding her with a curious look on her face.

"Hmm… Well in that case… and all in the interest of safety…" Leliana's other hand reached up and gently caressed the side of the Warden' s neck, trailing her fingers down to her throat. Amara closed her eyes feeling Leliana's warmth envelop her. Her heart thundered as she felt it suffuse her very centre. She smiled and from half closed eyes she looked at the bard next to her. Gently she placed her free hand over the bard's hand at her neck and held her. Heat built between their touch as she held on to both of Leliana's hands.

She swallowed hard as she watched the bard's intent stare. "You little vixen." Amara said with a husky voice and a smile. Leliana pursed her lips seductively and shrugged one shoulder.

Morrigan watched with surprise as the Warden in front of her reacted to Leliana's touch. She shook her head and huffed to Alistair next to her. "What is it with humans and all the touching!"

Alistair swallowed hard noting the mage's discomfiture. "Well, it's a very human thing to do… All the touching." He cocked his head to one side as he watched the redness suffuse Amara's neck. "It doesn't look like bad touching to me." He chuckled as Morrigan glared at him. "Hey, at least she's with us again." Morrigan's lips flattened in a firm line. She took a steadying breath and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked.

They continued walking for some time with Amara completely cognizant. "And bards in Orlais are different to the ones in Ferelden?"

Leliana nodded at Amara's question. "Uh huh. Bards in Orlais are more than just minstrels performing a song or telling a tale. We are trained to gather information, create diversions or hunt and kill if it was required." Amara looked at her intently as she continued. "We can seduce our mark." Leliana gave her a sidelong glance. "If that was what it required to play the game."

"The game?" Amara's brow quirked up. Leliana nodded.

"The nobles in Orlais are quite ruthless. They plot and scheme to gather influence and power. Of course they cannot do this openly, so they enlist the services of a bard master who pulls all the strings to achieve their goals for them."

Amara's mind raced. "And you've killed many, while playing the game?" Never in her wildest dreams did she ever expect a Sister of the Chantry to admit such things.

"Hmm… I always tried to use nonviolent means." Leliana looked at the road ahead. "You'll be surprised what a kind word or a smile can achieve. The trick was finding out what the mark desired then becoming that."

"Oh…" Amara frowned. "So you lied to them. Make them feel then once you have what you want you discard them or kill them?"

Leliana held a pent breath. "Well if you put it that way you make it sound so terrible." She felt uneasy and conscious of having revealed too much to the Warden next to her. "Tell me, isn't it better to die in the arms of a beautiful seductress than covered by gore on the battlefield?" Leliana's eyes went to her feet. She regretted the coldness that crept into her tone.

Amara squeezed her hand. She had offended the bard with her callous remark. She watched her face as Leliana looked ahead, her eyes distant. Warily she reached up to her cheek and turned the bard's gaze back to her. She moistened her lips as her throat tightened a little. "Leliana, I'm sure it would be better if the seductress was you." She felt heat suffuse her cheeks as she saw Leliana's eyes go wide at her words.

Leliana smiled as she looked away and cleared her throat. "Ahem… Well, it seems I have said too much." Her lips twisted as she fought a smile down. "Well, that was long ago. And it's not me anymore." She let out a long breath. "Hmm… I think Morrigan wants to speak to you. I can feel her eyes glaring at me."

Leliana turned away. Amara kept hold of her hand. "Please, you don't need to go."

Leliana gave her a small smile. "I won't be far." Slowly she walked away from Amara. The Warden heaved a heavy sigh. Leliana walked to Morrigan and Alistair. She met Morrigan's cold stare. "Hold her hand. It keeps her here." Morrigan's brow arched as she walked away towards Amara.

The witch stared straight ahead as she walked beside her. "We are making camp soon." Morrigan crossed her arms as she walked.

"It's a little early for camp isn't it?" Amara tilted her head at the witch.

"Alistair seems to think we will reach the lake by midday tomorrow. From there it's just a matter of crossing it to the tower." Morrigan watched the Warden's eyes go distant. Amara nodded slowly at her words. "We don't know what we'll find there so a good rest will be useful." Amara was silent. Morrigan sighed. Her heart hammered in her chest. She hated the awkwardness she was feeling. Annoyed she uncrossed her arms and took a steadying breath. Hesitantly she brushed the back of her hand against Amara's fingers. She saw the Warden beside her blink. Slowly she curled her fingers around Amara's hand. She let out a breath as the Warden grasped it. Amara swallowed hard and looked at the mage with her amber gaze. Alistair giggled behind them and the witch quickly shot him a murderous glare.


	26. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara find assistance in maintaining her focus from a most unlikely source. Meanwhile Morrigan takes time to herself to ponder the surfacing emotions she's experiencing.

**26 Attraction**

The sun was still high above the horizon when they made their camp. Amara with constant touch stayed quite aware of her surroundings. As much as she enjoyed the constant contact from Leliana and Morrigan the impracticality of it frustrated her. She sat on a log Sten had brought over to the fire. Leliana sat beside her, her bare leg touched the side of her hand as she polished her bow.

"It went away the first time; surely you'll get some reprieve tonight." The bard's voice was light as she watched Amara beside her.

"Yes, I hope so." Amara nodded with a small smile. To her surprise, Sten had dragged over a second log and sat upon it. He stared at her intently. "What is it?" Amara asked, a little uneasy with his silent attention.

"I have seen you fight and I find you are exceptional for a human." He cleared his gruff voice as he continued. "There is a technique I can show you that may help." Amara stared at him in shock. This was the most he had spoken since he joined them.

"I'm listening." Amara leaned forward, her hand breaking contact with Leliana's leg. The bard noticed and quickly shifted her body closer. She watched as Amara's eyes closed slightly at the touch.

"Take up your sword." The Qunari leaned his elbow on his knee as he watched Amara draw her blade. "Now to us, our blade is our soul. Our body and mind control where it goes and so we master ourselves." Sten stood up and drew his sword. "Follow me."

Amara followed him to the edge of a grassy clearing. The thunder in her mind tugged at her consciousness once more. She shook her head to clear it.

"Now do as I do." The Qunari held his sword with two hands before him. He closed his eyes and took a centering breath. His feet danced a series of steps as he swung his blade in a simple pattern of sweeps, thrusts, and blocks. The blade whispered as it cut through the air, his movements were graceful and controlled. Amara recognised it as a technique he used when he fought alongside her.

Slowly and awkwardly at first, she followed his movements. The sensation calling her fogged her mind making her stumble the steps. She groaned in frustration as she started again from the beginning. Once again she followed his movement. She felt the tugging in her mind as her body moved.

"Concentrate Warden. Command yourself and your blade." Amara took another centering breath and worked her way through the pattern. As her body learnt the steps her mind found a degree of focus. The feeling still sought her out but she found could now prevent herself from seeking it back. After several more tries, she managed to get through the whole pattern without distraction, her movements fluid and graceful, like a slow dance. After her feet found the last position she looked up and found her companions gathered about watching. Sweat misted her brow but her mind was much more focused. Sten gave her a sidelong glance and grunted his approval. She inclined her head in thanks as he walked across camp once more taking his customary place of solitude.

Amara's eyes found Morrigan by chance. The witch leant against a tree as she watched her across the way. Their eyes lingered in each other's stare before she drew her golden gaze away and walked deeper into the trees. Amara's heart wanted to follow her, but she held back. She drew a ragged breath as she watched the witch walk. "Just friends Amara." She mumbled. She was definitely feeling like her old self again. She shook her head to herself and walked back to Leliana by the fire.

Leliana smiled at her as she sat down. "You are amazing to watch."

Amara laughed softly at her praise. "He made that look easy but it took me quite a few tries to get it right." Amara gave Leliana a sidelong glance. "Thank you for today." She played with a blade grass in her hands as she watched the bard. "I don't know how you do it but you always seem to know exactly what I need."

Leliana reddened and gave Amara a soft laugh. "I know we haven't known each other for long but I feel like I've known you for longer. I feel comfortable around you."

Amara gave her a gentle nudge. "I feel the same." She smiled and looked at the bard some more. Her mind wandered back to their comfortable touch as they walked and the warmth that surrounded her whenever she was close by. Her eyes followed the line of the bard's profile next to her, starting at her graceful neck, leading to a small round chin. Amara looked at her lips and found they were full and soft. She felt a thrum go through her as she followed the line of a straight nose leading up to Leliana's clear blue eyes. Her perfect brows leading to a smooth forehead. Amara swallowed hard as she stared while appreciating the beauty next to her.

She watched as Leliana's face drew close, her hand coming up to gently caress her cheek. "Are you alright?" Amara blinked, remembering herself. Leliana's melodic voice snapped her out of her gawking.

Embarrassed she flushed, her eyes shot to the dirt at her feet. "Uh huh." She nodded.

"Is it calling you again?"

At this a chuckle burst from Amara's lips, her embarrassment faded as she mastered her emotions. "No my dear, quite a completely different distraction." She smiled and gave Leliana little a wink as she looked ahead once more.

Leliana's breath caught in her chest. She swallowed. "Oh!"

Amara leaned on her playfully and laughed some more. "Where's a cold shower when you need one." She mumbled under her smile.

Leliana slapped at her arm. "Amara!" They both burst out giggling.

Morrigan walked through the trees as her eyes scanned the ground for useful plants. She shook her head trying to clear Amara's graceful movements from her mind, the fluidity of her body and the stillness of her face as she focused. Her heart hammered and she drew a shuddering breath as she looked about her. The reprieve from the constant walking on the road helped her appreciate just being able to walk amongst the trees again. She closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sky feeling the soft whispering of the wind on her face. Naturally, she thought of Amara again.  _The wild hunt_ , she had called her. A smile crept to the witch's face.  _Hmm… she certainly knew how to make me feel good_. She entertained her thoughts a little longer. She thought of that kiss she gave the Warden,  _quite bold_ , she mused to herself. She wondered what it would be like to make love to her. A thrill went through her body, making her lips tremble and the flesh between her legs hum with warmth. The feeling surprised her and she scoffed at herself shaking her head out of her reverie. She rubbed her hands on her face as she blushed, thanking the gods that the Warden wasn't near. Friend or no, she didn't think she could resist that charm at the moment.

…

Amara hesitantly made her way to Sten. Despite his tutelage earlier she knew he preferred to be alone. At her approach, his head slowly turned to her then stared out once more. Amara stopped two feet short away from him, her foot resting on a small rock, her arms crossed over her chest. Silence lingered for a moment before she spoke.

"You said something earlier that caught my attention."

"What of it?" He refused to look at her.

"Your sword. You spoke as though it was a part of you."

Sten looked at his blade by his side. "This." He drew it and stared at it. "This is just an empty tool." He sheathe it once more and shook his head. "My true blade I've carried with me since I came to the Beresaad. I lost it after falling to Darkspawn. Were I to return to my people without it I would be killed on sight. They would see me as a soulless thing."

"Where did you last see it?" Amara crouched on the ground clasping her hands together to stop them shaking. Despite his quiet and aloof nature, she was wary.

"Somewhere near Lake Calenhad, where I fell along with my brothers. Farmers found me and when they said they hadn't seen it I flew into a rage and panic killing them with my bare hands. They didn't have it."

Amara looked at him intently. "That's why you were imprisoned?"

The Qunari nodded. "I was in despair. I can never go back to my people like this."

The silence stretched between them. Amara heaved a sigh. "We will see the lake tomorrow. I will take a look around." Amara stood up and gave him a sidelong glance. "We will find it."

"Those may be empty words but I appreciate them." Amara nodded and turned back toward the fire.

 

OoOoO

 

[Rainbow Writers](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/) - a collection of fan fic and original authors, providing support and inspiration for each other. Come share your work, bounce ideas around, get help finding that one elusive word, or just chat about your latest project.


	27. Dance of The Seductress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara blows off some steam with Leliana showing her a special move or two.

**27 Dance of The Seductress**

Amara sat by the fire once more. The sensation had dulled in intensity but she could still feel it close by. She wondered at how she was going to sleep between fear of the call and the tugging in her brain. She stared at flames before her, restless and listless. She considered hunting but the venison in their packs was more than enough to last days. Looking up she found Morrigan coming towards her. She smiled in greeting.

"How are you feeling Warden?" Her gold gaze smiled down at her.

"Better but I'm restless."

"Oh?" Amara's eyes searched her face. There was something about the witch at the moment and the Warden couldn't figure out what. She thought of their kiss, so long and deep. Amara's heart thundered and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. Morrigan pursed her lips in a smile and looked away.

"Come run with me." Amara blurted out the words before she could stop herself. Morrigan took a sudden breath and blinked a couple of times. She thought of the state of her resolve and blushed shaking her head.

"As much as I want to I don't think it's a good idea right now." She blushed, her heart racing she stared at those amber eyes. She felt the warmth between her legs again.

"Oh?" Amara smiled at seeing the redness of her cheeks.

"I…" Morrigan started backing away. "I have just found many ingredients and… I…" Quickly she was retreating from the Warden's open stare. "I need to work on the potions, while they're fresh." She turned away all flushed and just about bumped into Leliana walking towards them. "I'm sure Leliana can keep you company."

She stormed away grunting in frustration and cursing her words and awkward behaviour. _Really Morrigan, why don't you just shove them in a tent together! Arrgh_! She shook her head to herself as she huffed away retreating inside the tent. Amara smiled guessing at her uncharacteristic behaviour.

Leliana watched curiously as Morrigan past her by. She turned back toward Amara sitting on the log. "What was that about?" Her eyes bewildered.

"Mmm… I don't quite know." Amara smiled. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at the bard before her. "She gave me a good idea though, if you're up for it." Amara smiled excitedly.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" She looked at Amara sitting on the log while drumming her fingers on her knees.

"How about a little fun before bed?"

"What?" Leliana's face was a picture of shock. Amara chuckled and stood up. She knew what the bard was thinking and decided to play along a little. Teasingly slow she began unfastening her armour at the sides. She watched as Leliana swallowed hard, her eyes going wider as she stared at Amara's fingers working the knots. Seductively slow she removed her plates from her chest and arms and discarded them to the ground. She chuckled low as she watched Leliana's face redden.

"Um… Amara, right now?" Amara nodded. Leliana swallowed again. Amara burst out laughing and walked to her side. She took Leliana's arm and leaned on her affectionately.

"Relax Leli. I don't mean that." Her eyes smiling as she watched the red head beside her.

"Oh! You! Ahem…" Leliana cleared her throat then slapped Amara's arm soundly. "You are such a tease!" Amara giggled at her expression. Leliana shoved her away from her side. "What did you really mean?" She watched the bard regain her composure.

"I'm a little restless and I was thinking we could have a little practice round before the big match."

"Oh ok." Leliana had recovered from her earlier discomfiture. She tilted her head to the side and gave Amara a scrutinizing stare. "A little worried, are we?"

"Pfft no! It's just to burn a little energy so I can sleep." Amara pulled out her dagger and her sword from her side. "Pick your poison." She looked at the bard challengingly.

Seductively Leliana side stepped both blades and stepped into the circle of her arms. She stood close, her face just inches from the Warden's lips. Staring into Amara's amber eyes she raised one eyebrow. Amara's heart thundered in her chest as she felt Leliana's breath on her lips. The bard in front of her wrapped her hands around both her wrists. She felt her thumbs gently caress the inside of them. Amara swallowed hard as Leliana's fingers lingered on her skin. In the background Alistair stared with his mouth open. Leliana tilted her head to the side, her lips lightly brushing Amara's cheek. "Hmm…" she purred. "I like hands." With a quick press and twist of both thumbs she unlocked Amara's grip on both blades dropping them to the ground. Leliana turned around and slowly walked toward the clearing. She looked back once at the Warden. "You're going to regret teasing me." Stunned and in awe Amara laughed and shook her head. She followed the bard's lead. _I don't regret it so far._ She thought to herself with a smile.

Leliana waited for Amara to come to her. Feet planted apart, hands on her hips. Her clear blue eyes watched as Amara made her way to the clearing still smiling. Alistair and Sten watched from a safe distance. Amara stepped onto the circle of grass meeting Leliana's eyes. She raised a brow at the delicious challenge that she held in that gaze. Slowly, warily they circled each other; eyes locked patiently waiting for the other to make the first move. Leliana's eyes narrowed. Amara saw it as she dodged the first strike. A joyous laugh burst from her lips as she eyed the bard cautiously. Leliana advanced, a small smile lighting her eyes as she threw a swing causing Amara to block with her forearms, then in a quick turn of her body she twisted around and thrust an elbow across Amara's back. As the Warden fell forward she quickly regained her balance and turned around just in time to duck under Leliana's swing. She weaved her body around giving Leliana a tap on the stomach with her fist. She got a little greedy and went in for a second jab. Leliana blocked it and caught at her wrist. With a quick turn she twisted Amara's arm opening her up to a strike on the chest. Leliana brought her knee up towards her. Amara blocked it and hooked her arm under Leliana's thigh heaving the bard off her feet. In surprise Leliana let go of her twisted arm and held on to Amara's shoulder. They fell to the ground together with the Warden landing on top of her. Both grunted at the impact. The bard smiled up at Amara dissipating the worry she felt at being too rough. Amara smiled back, their eyes locking as she lay on top of the bard. One hand was locked between Leliana's legs, her own weight pinning it down.

Leliana read her predicament and smiled. "What are you going to do now Warden?" Her breath quick against Amara's face. Leliana bucked under her bringing a hand up against her chest. Amara grabbed it and pinned it above her head.

She breathe hard. "I think I have you right where I want you." Amara stared down at her cockily. Leliana smiled. Slowly she shook her head. Amara's eyes widened. The strike was a rouse and she fell for it. With both her hands occupied it left her open to Leliana's free hand. She watched as the bards hand quickly shot up, her finger finding the hollow of her neck. Leliana smiled, she pushed there causing Amara to move back involuntarily and choke as she steadily heaved Amara's body off her with one finger.

She rolled a choking Amara on to her back, strong thighs pinned her legs. Leliana grabbed both her wrists and pinned it to the ground above her head. Amara bucked under her strongly without much luck. Leliana looked down at her gasping. She smiled. "My, my Warden. I think you're well and truly pinned." In the background she heard Alistair and Sten cheer.

They went two more rounds both resulting in Amara flat on her back pinned by the seductress on top of her. On the third pin Leliana's eyes locked with hers as they breathe quickly between them. "Do you give yet?"

Amara smiled up at her quite tired from exertion. "You know one of these days I will get past your wily ways and then we'll see who's on their back." She bucked under her once more nearly heaving the bard off her.

Leliana leaned on her some more, her stare softening seductively. "If you wanted me on my back all you had to do was ask." At this Amara blushed profusely. Once again Leliana hitched herself up on top of her. "Do you give?"

Amara chuckled, shaking her head to herself. "Ok, I give." Leliana smiled and let go of her wrists. She pushed against her shoulders as she heaved herself of the Warden. She got to her feet and took a bow in front of Sten and Alistair's cheers.

Amara sat up and brushed the dirt and grass off her leathers. She caught her breath as Leliana walked to her side offering her a hand up. Gladly she took it and got to her feet. "I did not expect that outcome." She smiled at the bard before her.

Leliana shrugged one shoulder and smiled. "I think you'll sleep well tonight."

...

**Note: Aim 1 - Write a good sparring scene**

**Aim 2 - Write a sexy sparring scene**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	28. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party draws closer to the Tower and Morrigan fights her growing feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little taste. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

 

True to her word Morrigan prepared new potions for their travel. Her concentration strained as she tried to block out the grunts from the two women sparring outside. Through loud cheers and clapping she said the words to strengthen the batch. Twice she had gone to the tent flaps and found Amara gracefully avoiding the bard's attacks. Once she saw her trying to grapple Leliana beneath her. She stopped watching after that concentrating more on the task at hand. She stoppered the last vial when Amara crawled into the tent still catching her breath. Their gazes met briefly before Morrigan's eyes travelled to Amara's heaving chest. A lump formed in her throat as she tore her eyes back to the vile in her hand. Her mind raced as she wondered why she found it hard to be around the Warden physically.

Lightly she spoke. "And did you enjoy that little wrestle?"

Amara chuckled at the implication she heard. "Yes, quite. She's one tough opponent." She looked at the witch's back as she busily packed away the supplies.

"Oh really." Morrigan glanced back at her. "Well it looks like she's definitely spent you for the night."

Amara mused for a moment. Long enough for Morrigan to turn around and meet her gaze. The witch was jealous. Amara casually shrugged a shoulder. "I still have more in reserve." Golden eyes pierced her. She saw the witch take a shuddering breath.

_Morrigan's body hummed with desire, her very centre throbbed with it. Quick as a flash she dropped the vile from her hand and crawled to the Warden in front of her. Eyes locked, their breaths quick, Morrigan grabbed Amara's shoulder. One hand roved the back of her neck as she pulled the Warden into a deep, hungry kiss. Their mouths clashed hotly, Morrigan's tongue sliding into Amara's open mouth. Amara held her about the waist and pulled her on top of her body roughly. Morrigan gasped as she felt the Warden's hands on her naked back as they slipped inside her robe. Amara kissed the curve of her neck, her lips and tongue caressing Morrigan's skin. Morrigan's eager fingers tore the leather armour over the Warden's head discarding it to the side. Her hands glided across her smooth skin, feeling the hot muscles underneath. Morrigan gasped as Amara laid her on her back, her hands quickly pulling her pants down past her knees. With her legs parted she moaned as she felt the Warden's body press against hers, her leather pants sliding against her wet flesh. Heat and desire built between the both of them. Amara moaned, whispering her name._

"Morrigan?... Morrigan?" The witch's eyes snapped open at the Warden's querying voice. Amara looked at her from a cross the tent curiously. Morrigan trembled as heat flushed her skin. She gasped as she looked at the vial in her hand.

"Oh creators!" She exclaimed as she drew a shuddering breath.

Amara quite worried crawled towards her. Morrigan quickly scrabbled away, lightning sparks running through her body. Amara ceased her advance holding her hands up reassuringly. "Hey, it's ok." Her was voice soft but wary. Morrigan closed her eyes and slowed her thundering heart. The sparks abated. She could feel Amara's worry. "Are you ok?" Eyes closed Morrigan nodded quickly. Her body still hummed with arousal. She opened her eyes. Amara sat pensively across from her wondering what was going on.

Eyes closed Morrigan nodded quickly. Her body still hummed with arousal. She opened her eyes and Amara sitting pensively across from looking confused.

"I'm fine Warden but I have to go for a moment." Morrigan placed the vial on the ground. She circled wide of the Warden as she made for the exit. "I have to go."

"Morrigan?" The concern in the Warden's voice stopped her.

She turned around with glistening eyes and met Amara's stare. "You said we were friends." Her voice was soft and vulnerable to Amara's ears.

"We are." Amara's voice was just as soft.

"Then please don't ask me what just happened. Let me go… just for a moment."

"Ok." Amara's heart raced as she watched the witch leave. Her mind worked desperately trying to figure out what was going on. She knew there was something about Morrigan today. Her concern grew.

Morrigan exited the tent, her hurried steps taking her deep into the woods. Under the cover of trees, she shape-shifted into a raven. She soared high over the tree line searching. The glimmer of water caught her sharp eyes. Gracefully she landed by the waterhole's bank, shifting back on two feet as she reached the ground. Hurriedly she removed her clothes leaving them on the water's edge. She walked into the water all the way up to her waist. She took a steady breath and gently lowered her whole body into its cool depths. A moment or two went by before she sprang back up breathing in gasps. She rubbed the water from eyes and face shaking her head to herself. Feeling her desires finally under control she walked back to her clothes shaking. She squeezed the water from her hair and donned her robes back on. The sky was turning orange around her with the setting of the sun. She took a steadying breath and shook her head to herself once more. Her attraction to the Warden was getting harder to ignore. Her little daydream proved that. "How am I going to get through this?" She wondered out loud rubbing the back of her neck. She sighed and took flight once more.

Morrigan approached the camp. She saw her companions gathered against the fire as they ate. She saw Amara's back straighten, her head tilting to one side as she approached. Morrigan smiled to herself trying ineffectively not to think of her fantasy earlier. As she got closer Amara swivelled her head around and smiled at her. She smiled back and gently held on to her shoulder as she stepped over the log and sat next to her. Affectionately Amara leaned on her, much like she did when they had hunted. Morrigan's eyes closed a little at the contact and memory of it. She felt Amara sigh next to her.

"You're back." Morrigan saw a smile creep onto the Warden's lips. Morrigan nodded. For her ears alone Amara asked her if she was ok.

"Yes, thank you for asking." A smile twisted her mouth. "I'm feeling much better."

"Good." Amara gently tapped her knee. "Are you hungry?"

As she nodded Amara placed her own portion of food into her hands. It was a Warden sized portion. Morrigan looked at it and chuckled. "I can't eat all this."

Amara glanced back and smiled as she helped herself to more food. "I'll eat what you don't."

"Do they always make Wardens with healthy appetites?" Morrigan chuckled some more, relieved that there was no awkwardness between them. Amara inclined her head towards Alistair who was shoveling large spoonfuls of food into his mouth. His plate heaped as much as Amara's. Morrigan and Amara burst out giggling. "I guess so." Morrigan concluded, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

The evening passed with Amara comfortably leaning on Morrigan as they ate. They spoke of small inconsequential things from their past before Alistair turned their conversation to tomorrow's plans.

"We will see the lake by midday, then I'm hopeful that we can arrange a crossing to the tower from the small outpost there. The crossing is normally smooth but the lake is large and the wind will play a part as we cross. Amara nodded to this. She had been on ships before as her father had sometimes let her accompany him on various negotiations with their neighbours. Her heart squeezed a little at his memory. They discussed the night's watch roster with everyone but Amara agreeing that she get a full night's rest, arguing that since they were going to be encountering mages then Morrigan was the wiser choice to spell. Inside she doubted she could sleep easily still dreading her dream from the previous night. Morrigan guessed at her thoughts. Gently she leaned her body against Amara, her lips by her ear. "I'll be close by till my watch. You don't need to worry tonight." Amara gave her a weak smile and finally nodded her agreement.

Darkness had gathered around them when Alistair sought his bedroll. Leliana had come out with her bow and sat on the log. Sten paced the perimeter of their camp. Amara had just finished sharpening and cleaning her blade when Morrigan's hand squeezed her arm. She sheathed the blade as she followed the witch into the tent. Throughout the evening Morrigan had seemed more relaxed around her.

In the dimness of the tent Amara removed her armour. She felt Morrigan's eyes on her as she found her shirt and drew it on. She met the witch's open stare and smiled tilting her head to one side. She watched as Morrigan removed her hood. The witch smiled coyly as she removed her robe. Amara's heart thundered in her chest as she watched Morrigan slip into a bedroll and settled in. Likewise, she did the same lying back with a sigh and a smile. Since they had hunted something was different about them. Amara still couldn't quite put a finger on it. Despite her decision, Morrigan seemed more receptive towards her. She lay on the bed musing as she waited for sleep to come to her.

She tossed and turned a few times listening to the steady breathing of the witch beside her. When she tossed and turned again she heard Morrigan sigh. In the darkness she heard the rustle of a bedroll as Morrigan placed it against hers. In wonder she watched Morrigan slide up against her body taking her arm and placing it about her warm waist. In the dimness Amara saw her eyes looking at hers. Morrigan smiled. "Sleep Warden." Amara gave her a smirk before placing her head on Morrigan's shoulder. She heard the thunder of the witch's heart as she pulled her body closer against hers. Amara heaved a sigh and relaxed. Her eyes closed as she found the sleep that had eluded her.

Morrigan's mind raced as she felt the Warden's weight beside her. Her embrace was warm and gentle. Better than anything she had imagined it to feel. She lay for some moments wondering what had come over her. She had craved the Warden's touch ever since they kissed. A small buzzing snore escaped the Warden beside her. Morrigan smiled then chuckled softly in the dark. She closed her eyes and savoured  Amara's comforting touch. She too slept and she slept well.


	29. Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara and her companions travel on towards the Circle and find their way blocked.

**29 Glances**

Late in the night, Morrigan woke for her watch. She lingered a few moments in Amara's warm embrace. Gently so as not to wake her she caressed the Warden's face. Something about the motion made her heart swell. Slowly she eased herself from her arms tucking the covers around Amara well. She wore her robe and hood once more, picked up her staff and quietly exited the tent. Leliana met her eyes as she walked toward the fire. The bard inclined her head in greeting and stood up.

"How is she?" Leliana asked as she picked up her bow.

"She is sleeping. It took her some time though." Morrigan warmed her hands by the fire as the wind blew around them. The bard watched Alistair make his way out of his bedroll and smiled as she remembered their first watch together.

She looked back to Morrigan once more. "I'll take my leave then."

"Good night Leliana." Morrigan gave her an unexpected smile.  _The witch is happy tonight_. Leliana thought to herself. Leliana was quiet as she slipped into her bedroll. The Warden beside her slept deeply. She thanked the Maker there was no sign of dreams tonight. She watched Amara's face for some moments before finally sleeping.

…

In the morning, Amara woke to the howl of the wind. The tent's ceiling was gloomy, though she herself felt bright and well rested.  She smiled remembering Morrigan's embrace before crawling out of the bedroll and changing back into her armour. The noise stirred the bard, her hair tousled and her eyes sleepy. Amara glanced at her and smiled. "Good morning my dear."

"Hello, did you sleep well?" Leliana asked, her blue eyes blinking the sleep away.

"Uh huh, thanks for tiring me out yesterday." Amara gave her a smirk.

Leliana chuckled and rubbed her face. "I beat you good and proper." Leliana sat up as Amara was toeing her boots on. She listened to the wind outside and frowned. "I hope this wind dies down before we cross the lake."

"Me too." Amara buckled her sword to her hip. "We have no choice, wind or no, we have to cross. Time is against us." She gave Leliana's shoulder a squeeze as she left the tent.

Her eyes found Morrigan and Alistair warming their hands by the fire. The heavens were dark this morning, the clouds heavy with the promise of a storm. Amara gathered her cloak about herself and made her way to her companions. Morrigan met her eyes, a small smile coming to her lips. Amara came to her side stretching her hands in front of the flames. Affectionately she brushed against the witch's arm, smiling as she nudged her in greeting.

Breaking up the camp was a miserable affair as the clouds showered them with cold rain. They struck out following the road once more and by an hour's march all but Morrigan looked like drowned rats. The mage constantly propelled the water away from her with a cushion of air around her body. Alistair and Sten were at the rear while Leliana headed the front with her bow. Amara watched the witch in wonder completely fascinated by her power.

"And do you not get tired of constantly driving that air around you?"

Morrigan gave her a smile. "This is as easy as breathing for me. It drains my power very little."

Curiously Amara reached a hand into the circle of air and giggled in delight. "It's warm. And it tickles." Morrigan laughed at her awe. In front of them, Leliana sneezed as she walked with her arms around herself. Amara glanced at Morrigan. "I'll be back."

She walked to the bard. "Hello." Amara smiled as the rain pelted down on them both.

Leliana shivered and smiled back. "This rain is terrible."

Amara frowned and touched her cheek. "You're very cold." Quickly she unclasped her cloak and whirled it around Leliana's shoulders as the bard protested.

"Please Amara, there's no need…"

"Hush." Amara winked and smiled. "I insist." Gratefully Leliana hugged the cloak about herself. Her eyes closed at the welcomed warmth. "Better?"

Leliana nodded, a smile coming to her lips. "It's still warm…" Amara chuckled at her delight. "What about you?" Leliana looked at her from behind wet strands of red hair. Gently the Warden pushed them back from her eyes. She looked down at herself as the rain sprayed her armour. She smiled.

"I'm covered in plates my lady, the worst thing I can catch is rust." She rubbed the bard's arms vigorously as Leliana laughed.

"My Lady? Are you always this noble?" Leliana tilted her head to the side.

Amara smiled at her cheekily. "You haven't seen my wild side." She smirked.

Leliana laughed some more. "Oh, you'll have to show me one day. I'd be very interested in seeing it."

"Mmm… Maybe I will,  _my lady_." The Warden bowed formally in the rain. Leliana giggled and shoved her away.

Snickering the Warden returned to Morrigan's side. The witch gave her a sidelong glance and shook her head. "The two of you flirt outrageously it's sickening."

Amara gave her a grin. "Why my dear, I think you're jealous." A blush suffused the witch's cheeks. She glanced at Amara and casually drove rain on to her face with a smooth wave of her hand, laughing at her startled expression. Amara opened one eye against the stinging water. She glared at the witch with it before suddenly pulling her body against her and scooping her up. The laughing witch lost concentration and got drenched by the pouring rain.

"Hey, put me down!" She laughed and thumped at Amara's chest plate.

"Um no." Amara refused, a big grin plastered on her face. She shifted the witch's weight around as she protested. "Turn it back on. I want to be dry and warm too."

Morrigan looked at her and placed a hand on her chest. "Only if you put me back down." Amara looked at the witch in her arms. She smiled and relented, placing her back on her feet. Morrigan smiled and with a casual turn of her hand the air around them swirled and propelled the rain away from them. Morrigan pursed her lips and gave the Warden a sidelong glance. Amara met her eyes, her throat tightened a little as she caught a certain look cross the witch's face. She walked closer to Morrigan her arm bumping with hers fondly.

Sure enough, they came upon a hill overlooking the lake by midday. The outpost was small, only consisting of an inn and a couple of outlying buildings. They descended the hill, Alistair staring at the lake's choppy grey waters as they came down. He shook his head. "It's not going to be an easy crossing."

Amara grimaced. "Hmm… Let's get out of this weather for a moment." They made their way into the Spoiled Princess. The inn was small, nearly deserted. The barkeep greeted them as Alistair and Amara bought a round of ale. They gathered at a table near the hearth welcoming the warmth of the blazing fire. Amara drank her mug down thirstily in one long draw, going back for a second along with a wedge of cheese and bread for the group. She saw Leliana's eyes light up at the sight. Eagerly the bard helped herself to a generous portion. Alistair snorted next to her as he sipped his ale. "Hmph… Orlesians and their cheese." Amara smiled as Leliana shrugged off his comment and continued eating with enjoyment. "Well, at least this one is not stinky." Alistair smirked as he drained his mug. "Well, I'm going to see about a boat."

"I'd like to take a look around myself." Amara stood up with him and they walked out the door, leaving the others to enjoy the warmth for a little longer.

Outside, the rain had finally stopped, though wind still howled around them as the two Wardens made their way toward the lake. Alistair gave Amara a sidelong glance. "So…" He hedged. "I see you and Morrigan are doing much better."

Amara smiled and arched a brow. "Are you after juicy gossip my friend?"

Alistair chuckled. "No, nothing like that - but I was just wondering if you two are… you know…" He scratched his head uncomfortably. Amara stared at him intently not knowing whether to laugh or glare at him.

"Are you asking me if we've been intimate?"

Alistair held up both hands defensively. "No, no! Nothing that bold of a question. It's just I've noticed she's different around you. She looks at everyone with disdain, especially me. But when it comes to you she's… I don't know… Softer."

Amara chuckled at her companion. "We are just friends Alistair."

"But you have feelings for her… Don't you?"  Alistair pushed a little further.

Amara smiled at herself and took a steadying breath. "I do. But she wants nothing more than friendship." Her eyes went distant. "She knows how I feel. I guess it's up to her to figure out how she feels." The silence grew between them as they approached the lake's edge.

Alistair thumped her on the back. "She'll come around. I don't think she'd be able to resist you for long." Amara smiled at his encouragement. They parted there with Alistair finding the ferryman and Amara talking to a scavenger by a thick mess of reeds. The man had told her of another scavenger making his way to Orzammar with what may be a Qunari blade. She tucked the knowledge away for Sten. She stared at the lake a little longer hoping the wind would die down. In answer the wind gusted around her, spraying her face with a fine mist. She turned her steps back to the inn.

Alistair met her at the inn's door with a worried look. "The Templars have commandeered the boat; no one has been able to get in and out of the tower for days."

Amara nodded. "Let's gather the others. We're about to find out what those treaties are worth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Lots of real life stuff on the go. Thanks for still reading.


	30. Crossings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara and the Templar find no way to agree to the party crossing to the Mage Tower, till the witch pushes negotiations along.

**30 Crossings**

As a group, they made their way to the dock. As expected the Templar had stopped them. Amara and he went around in circles as the Warden tried to negotiate the crossing. "I have strict orders not to let anyone pass. You'll have to turn back." The Templar shooed them away. "Go now, go." It wore down Amara's patience. Her hand casually gripped the hilt of her sword.

"I would hate for this to come to violence but you are leaving me little choice. We need assistance from the mages and your blatant disregard for the treaty is not helping the matter." Amara pressed him toward the boat. "There must be something we can work out."

"Well…" The Templar's eyes traveled to Morrigan beside her. "What about the dark-haired temptress, over there? Surely the tower would be too dull for her. She can stay with me and keep me company while the rest of you go across." The Templar smiled and gave the witch a wink. Amara's eyes narrowed. She seethed inside. She tightened the grip on her sword and went to draw it. A cool hand arrested hers. Morrigan languidly rested her chin on the Wardens shoulder, her hand coming across her chest plate possessively. She gave the Templar a smoldering look.

"Oh, excellent. I have been hoping for new prey." She purred out the words.

"Prey?" The Templar was unnerved.

Amara looked at the witch beside her, her eyes locked with the witch's golden stare. Her face just inches away from hers. Alluringly she caressed Amara's cheek with her fingers. "It will take but a moment. Perhaps you should go aboard the vessel to prepare it while we are away." She looked at the Templar again intently. "We must take ourselves across. I fear the lad will no longer have the use of his limbs… or his eyes, once I'm done with him."

The Templar shifted nervously, he started turning toward the boat. "Well, maybe I should just, take you all across."

"Wonderful! I can sense his terror." Morrigan gasped excitedly. "Oh, that will make the loving all the sweeter." Her lips pursed into a ravenous smile. The Templar all but ran across to the lines, unhitching them as quickly as he could. Amara looked at the witch on leaning on her shoulder with admiration, being absolutely enthralled by her. The witch grabbed onto her sword hand and led her up the gangplank. Morrigan looked back at the Warden following closely behind her and smiled. Amara shook her head in amazement.

The ferry was large enough to fit a dozen Templars in full plates. Amara's eyes traveled the new wood on the railings. The ferry had been modified recently and extensively. She stepped on to the rolling deck beneath her, her feet finding their balance as she got used to the rocking. Both Alistair and Leliana paced about comfortably. Alistair looked around himself. "I remember this being much smaller."

Sten sat on a bench by the front, his arms crossed to his chest. Morrigan was a little unsteady on her feet as she clung to Amara's arm. The Warden looked at her pensive face and held her closer to steady her. "Have you travelled on water before?" Morrigan quickly shook her head. Gently she led the witch to a bench behind Sten and sat her down. "You'll get used to the rocking when we are on the way. Keep your eyes ahead as much as you can." She left the witch sitting and went to Alistair.

"How long will it take us to cross?" Amara leant on the railing next to him.

"Well, it usually takes three hours, but with the wind and the larger boat it will probably take longer." Alistair inclined his head to the Templar busy bundling the ropes and securing them away. "This will take more than just one rower. I'll help him out." Amara nodded and looked toward the lakes centre. She could just make out the tower's outline in the swirling spray.

The vessel lurched beneath them as Alistair and the Templar rowed. Amara returned to Morrigan's side. "It will be at least three hours before we see the Tower." Amara looked ahead as the boat bobbed up and down.

"This will be an interesting experience." Amara heard a note of uneasiness in witch's voice.

"I thought you liked interesting experiences." Amara leaned on her gently, thinking of Morrigan's delight as they hunted.

"The ones that drag you down to a watery grave despite all the resistance you put up to be free of it? No - not so much." Morrigan gave her a sidelong smile.

"Water has its beauty. She envelops you, can make you feel weightless and free, if you know how to trust her." Amara looked ahead again. "I wish I could have shown you the coast, near my home. It was a glittering azure field when last I set eyes upon it. My father had taken me with him along the coast roads to visit a distant cousin. The Waking Sea, they called it. She is beautiful." Amara sighed. Morrigan smiled as she watched the Warden's face. Her long dark locks bound in warriors queue. Little wavy strands had become unbound and framed the side of her face. Morrigan watched her luscious soft lips as she spoke, admiring their attractive shape.

"Men from the inns told many tales while I sat there in rapt attention and wonder. They spoke of fierce storms and monsters of the depths unlike anything ever seen on land. They spoke of great sea battles lost or narrowly escaped against the Felicisima Armada, fearsome raiders of the Waking Sea." Amara's eyes widened with excitement as she spoke. "And with great enthusiasm they told of the Pirate Queen, how she commanded the waves with her ship, along with the attention of a hundred men... or women, depending on who was telling the tale." Amara looked at Morrigan with a smirk. "She was my favorite story." Morrigan smiled and rolled her eyes at the Warden's keen stare. She looked at the witch next to her and smiled. "The sea stretched out before me and promised danger and adventure. All very exciting for a young, sheltered noble."

Morrigan chuckled beside the Warden. "Not so different from the life you lead now."

Amara snorted and laughed. "No, I suppose you're right. I have my adventures and plenty of danger." She tilted her head to one side. "I don't have my Pirate Queen though." Morrigan took a pent breath at the invitation she heard. She wanted to say the words, more than anything. Slowly she let her breath out into the silence between them. Amara gave her a gentle bump. The Warden stood up and paced toward the railing once more. She stared at the grey waters swirling beneath.

The vessel heaved high then low as she rode the current. Amara stayed at the railing for quite a while, thinking of her family and all she had lost. Sadness and anger welled up in her chest. She gripped the wood tightly and closed her eyes. She felt Leliana's approach. Her eyes opened, desperately blinking the unshed tears away. A warm hand touched hers. Amara took a calming breath and looked at the friend at her side.

"Are you ok?" Leliana's sincere voice was warm and concerned. Amara placed her other hand on top of hers and held hers gently between both hands.

"Just thinking my dear." Amara gave her a small smile. "Is there anything you need?" Leliana smiled and shook her head. Amara looked out over the water once more. "Do you ever miss Orlais?"

"Sometimes I do. My mother was from Denerim but I was born in Orlais, I consider myself Ferelden though, I did not set foot here till much later… My mother worked for an Orlesian noble and when she left to go back to Orlais she took my mother with her." Amara turned around and leaned on the railing; Leliana met her eyes with a smile and continued talking. "She was always telling me stories of her homeland. She liked Orlais well enough, I loved it though." Leliana absently tucked a stray lock behind her ear as she spoke. Amara smiled at the gesture and continued listening to her voice. The bard's accent always fascinated her and made her heart skip. "Val Royeaux was so vibrant and colourful. My mother died when I was young. Lady Cecile kept me, I had no one else." A sadness stole across her features that Amara had never seen on her before. It made her heart ache for the woman beside her. She reached out and held the bard's hand once more. Leliana gave her a sidelong smile and leaned against her arm. "Strangely all I really remember of Mother was her scent. She kept dried flowers with her clothes. Small, white flowers with a sweet fragrance." Leliana smiled, her eyes closing a little. "Andraste's Grace, she called them." Amara recognized the name and knew which flower she spoke of.

The wind around them still blew, hard enough to sway the boat. Leliana stayed a little longer by the Warden's side, comfortably leaning on her as they both looked over the water. Eventually, Leliana squeezed her hand and sat back down with the packs on the deck. They had been traveling for a while when Amara found her way back to Morrigan. The witch smiled at her weakly as the Warden sat back down next to her.

"My dear, are you ok?" Amara looked at her pallor. Sweat glistened on her brow. Worriedly Amara took up her hands, they were clammy. "You don't look too well."

"I think I feel sick." Morrigan paled a little more as she said the words.

Amara nodded and held her about the waist. Gently she helped Morrigan to her feet. "Come to the side of the boat, you'll feel much better afterward, I promise." Morrigan nodded and held on to Amara's shoulder as she walked. Amara kept her steady against the rolling boat beneath them. As they got to the railing the witch miserably leaned over the side and heaved out her lunch. Leliana handed Amara a canteen of water as she steadied the witch in front of her.

Morrigan shakily she rinsed her mouth, her heart hammered in her chest. Glumly she looked at the Warden behind her. Amara's arms were on either side of her body as she held her up. "I don't think I can eat cheese again." Amara chuckled as she stared at the witch's glistening eyes. Morrigan turned around toward the water once more and eyes closed she hung her head over the railing.

"Feeling better?" Amara queried as Morrigan took deep steadying breaths in her arms.

"I am, but I'm still queasy." Amara took Morrigan's hand and turned it palm up. Slowly she slid a graceful finger down the witch's arm, resting at a spot an inch below the witch's wrist. She felt Morrigan's intake of breath at her touch. "What are you doing?"

"An old trick my father taught me when I first went out to sea with him." Slowly she pressed down between the two tendons on the witch's arm. "I won't hurt you, just relax." She said at the witch's querying stare. Morrigan nodded, her body losing its tension in Amara's arms. As the Warden pressed down, Morrigan felt her mind clear; her heart slowed its rapid beat. She let out a long breath, leaning into the Warden's embrace. Slowly her stomach stopped its protesting and calmed. Amara smiled, her lips brushing Morrigan's hair. "I should have done this earlier."

"Yes, before I lost my lunch." Amara chuckled at the witch's reproach. Morrigan took a deep breath leaning more into Amara's arms. "This does feel good… Hmm." Amara felt Morrigan relax even more. She held her closer. Morrigan felt the Warden's heart thunder against her back. She glanced at her and smiled. "I think I'm feeling much better now." Slowly, she moved her body away from Amara's. She chuckled a little at the disappointment she saw that briefly crossed Amara's face.

Amara kept her arms around her. "We are a while yet from the tower, you could rest… if you wanted."

Morrigan turned around in the circle of the Warden's hold. Her throat tightened as they stood close face to face. "That's probably a good idea, I am a little tired." Her heart thundered once more. She yearned to caress the Warden's face. Her hands itched to reach up. Everything she was feeling for the Warden was so different to what her mother had ever prepared her for.

Amara sighed and stepped away slightly, she knelt down guiding the witch onto the deck. "I'll get you a pack to lean on." Morrigan caught her arm as she got up to turn away. The Warden stopped and looked down at the sitting witch. She knelt back down in front of her.

"I'll lean on you." Morrigan's eyes closed a slightly as an unbidden smile reached them.

Amara smiled and nodded. She sat herself to one side of the witch and waited as Morrigan got comfortable and leaned her body up against hers by the side of the boat. Morrigan closed her eyes. Her mind raced.  _Oh, what am I doing?_  She thought to herself as she felt the Warden's cheek brush against the top of her head. Gently Amara took up her wrist once more and continued pressing. Morrigan sighed and relaxed again. She felt consciousness drift with the Warden's gentle breathing beside her.

Amara watched as the witch slept against her. Gently she brushed hair away from Morrigan's brow. Her mind raced as she thought of what had just transpired _. Just friends… I think…._ She bit the inside of her cheek apprehensively.


	31. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Knight Commander's reluctant permission, Amara and her companions must fight through the horrors in the Circle tower in order to rescue the mages and in turn gain their assistance.

**31 Broken**

The boat continued rocking as Morrigan slept. Amara stayed at her side, one arm draped over the witch's shoulder, her cheek resting gently on Morrigan's head. She watched the witch's sleepy fingers trace along the pattern on her chest plate. She wondered then if Morrigan was awake. She glanced down to check but only found her sleeping soundly. Amara smiled, tucking away yet another thing she found adorable about the witch.

"Amara." Alistair's hand went up and beckoned her. Gently she laid Morrigan down on the deck, tucking one of her hands under her head. Amara got to her feet and found the tower in front of them casting its shadow over the boat's prow. As they got closer the tower's great height loomed over them. Small waves lapped against the rocks around its base. Alistair and the Templar knight negotiated a narrow pass. Its walls were high, of stacked jagged rocks. Amara came back to Morrigan and gently woke her. Morrigan opened her eyes and met Amara's smile.

"We are here, dear sorceress." Morrigan's eyes blinked sleep away. The tower was of white stone, jutting out behind the Warden like a spike.

"It's dark, is it night?" Amara helped the witch to her feet.

"No, we are in a narrow channel." Amara held the witch steady by the side of the boat. Morrigan nodded her thanks. Amara went to the packs and buckled on her sword. Likewise she found Leliana adjusting her daggers and armour. Their eyes met briefly as she handed the Warden her pack. Amara saw a readiness in that stare, a focus she had seen when they had sparred. There was excitement there too. She recognized it to be like the anticipation she always felt before a fight. The bard caught her looking and smiled. Amara felt a small smirk come to her lips.

Amara next went to the bench to pick up Morrigan's staff. As her hand touched the wood a small spark zapped her, making her withdraw her hand quickly. She looked at the witch and found her eyes regarding her curiously. Morrigan raised a brow, her expression daring the Warden to try again. Amara took a steadying breath. She grimaced as her hand wrapped around the offending wood. Her fingers hummed uncomfortably as she picked up the staff and made her way to Morrigan. When Morrigan placed her hand on the wood the staff quietened. Amara let go of the staff and rubbed her fingers together. She let out a breath she hadn't know she had been holding. Morrigan's lips twisted into a smile. "Hmm…" Her tone was curious and mildly surprised. Amara smiled back at her and couldn't help but feel she had passed some sort of test.

Slowly the channel widened into a hall with high stone ceilings. Angular patterns adorned the pillars that held it up. The boat came to rest against a stone stairway leading to wooden double doors. The Templar secured the boat as Amara and her companions disembarked. She led them up the steps, her hand straying to the hilt of her sword. All seemed eerily quiet, her boots echoing on the stone steps as she walked.

She looked at her companions when they got to the top landing. "I don't know what we'll find inside, so stay alert. Sten and I will take the front. Alistair and Leliana, you hold the back. Stay close to Morrigan. I have a feeling we'll need a lot of magic." The group nodded their assent. Amara placed both hands on the door and swung it open.

Inside a dozen Templars scurrying about met their sight. Some were hunched over with injuries. The Knight Commander stood in the center, directing his men to build a barricade against the doors. He noticed them. "You! Who are you? I specifically told Carroll not to let anyone pass."

"We are Grey Wardens and we seek the assistance of the Circle Mages." Amara's voice rang out across the hall.

"I'm afraid they can't help. I've requested the Right of Annulment. I pray the authorization will get here in time."

"I can't let that happen." Amara's voice was cool, overlaying a simmering anger. "I need as much force as I can muster to stop this Blight. I've heard the Archdemon's call and time is against us."

"What would you have me do? There are abominations running rampant in the halls. If there are any survivors they are in the midst of it all." Amara noticed a strained that cracked the Commander's voice. "You think me heartless but I've posted here a long time. I know most of them. Even since some had been children."

"Some would be children still." Amara pressed. "Let me go to them and find out what has happened. I just need you to hold off till we secure the tower and rescue any who have survived."

The Commander pressed his hand against his brow. "Fine. You may enter. Get to the bottom of this and bring the First Enchanter out. Only he can assure me that all is well again." Amara led the way to the half barricaded doors. The Commander called out after her. "You succeed in this and I will lend as many Templars as I can to your cause." Amara glanced back once as she entered the doors. Behind them, it shut with a heavy groan. She heard furniture thumping on the ground from within.

A haze filled the room along with the smell of charred meat. She watched her companions gather around her, their stares wary and their weapons drawn. As they walked the halls deeper into the tower's center, screams and growls in the distance echoed throughout the stone around them. They came toward a door. Leliana peeked around its frame, her quick eyes assessing the room.

"One abomination and three innocents." Her eyes closed a little. "I don't know if they're still alive." Amara nodded at her words.

"Morrigan freeze it. Sten and I will charge." Morrigan's eyes glowed with power. Casually she stepped into the room. Blue light filled her moving hands. The creature turned as she cast the spell on to it. From behind her Amara and Sten ran towards it. Amara slid on her knees and slashed across its body while Sten hacked through its bulbous head. Shards of ice showered Amara from above as the creature shattered before them. Amara got to her feet, lumps of ice littered the floor around her. The three innocents were lying in a pool of their blood. Amara grimaced at the sight and continued on.

Down the corridor, they came to a small hall. Three abominations charged them, hurling lighting sparks and fireballs. The group scattered. Leliana hid her body behind a pillar, her arrows thudding into the creature in her sight. Amara circled around going from cover to cover dodging sparks thrown at her. She drew one of the creature's firepower allowing Alistair to hack at it from behind. Its dying screams were strange; a mixture of human and beast.

Morrigan froze the third as Sten's sword came down on its head. Amara circled right back to an arrow filled creature crawling its way to Leliana. Smears of blood trailed it as it dragged its damaged body on the floor. Amara's sword came down upon it severing its spine. As she straightened from killing the creature pain drove her to her knees. She groaned as she felt her insides twist. A cold force crawled inside, heaving her writhing body off the ground. She grunted as she struggled against it, she felt like she was being hollowed out.

"It's a Hunger Demon!" Vaguely she heard Alistair cry out. "It's bringing Amara to it. Don't let it!" Amara watched her companions scrabble to sever its connection to her. Morrigan's staff glowed and balls of sparks flew past her. She heard the screams of the creature behind her.

"Unhand her demon!" The sorceress before her demanded as she unleashed a fireball from her hands. Amara felt a rush of heat behind her as the spell connected with the creature. The explosion propelled Amara forward; a stone wall broke her momentum. She crashed to the floor. Someone rolled her over on to her back. Her sight was dazed. Golden eyes stared down at her and hovered just above her face. She reached out and caressed the witch's cheek. She felt the vial between her lips, the familiar bitterness coursed down her throat. She blinked away the haze before her and found Morrigan smiling smugly as her vision cleared. A cool hand went to the back of her head as the witch sat her up. Amara felt her lips by her ear. "Didn't I tell you to stay close to me?"

Amara's hand reached out and touched the witch's hand at her neck. She looked at those golden eyes once more. "Didn't you predict that I'd keep you busy?" She gave the witch a smirk and Morrigan laughed as she helped the Warden to her feet. Amara took up her sword once more. They searched room after room for survivors but found only the dead.

They found their way to a small library, blessedly free of abominations and demons. Amara searched the scrolls but found nothing to indicate what started the mayhem. They continued their way up the Tower and fought yet more abominations and demons. They worked well as a group, hacking, slicing and burning their way through as they fought. They found a study with a desk. On it was an open book that outlined a meeting of mages in the upper chambers of the tower. The Head Enchanter along with several senior mages were to attend. Amara continued searching the desk as Alistair, Morrigan and Sten continued down the hall. Leliana watched pensively by the door as she waited for Amara. The Warden found a locked drawer. Quickly she beat the lock open with the pommel of her sword. It contained a scroll along with a black leather bound book. She took both items, slipping the scroll in her tunic and the book in her pack. Screams came down from the hall as Amara and Leliana quickly caught up with the others.

They came to a room with an archway shimmering with blue light. A grey-haired mage stood before it. She strained as magic and power pulsed from her hands, beating a demon back through the archway. A young woman helped her to her feet. Amara recognized the elder mage from the encampment at Ostagar as children gathered about her. "I'm alright dears." She smiled as she comforted them.

She looked up and met Amara's eyes. "You! Come no closer! Grey Warden or no I will strike you down."

Amara held up her hand, her sword point tipping to the ground by her feet. "Wynne, it's me. I mean you no harm."

"Why are you here?" The elder mage hesitantly lowered her guard.

"I came here seeking the Circle's help against the Blight. But in order to do that, I need to rescue any surviving mages along with the First Enchanter."

Wynne crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed. "Why send you? Why didn't Gregor come himself?"

"Wynne, they've requested the Right of Annulment. The Templars think the Circle is lost and only Irving can convince them otherwise."

Wynne paled at the words. "The Right… but there are innocent children here."

Amara stepped toward the mage in front of her. "We need to find the First Enchanter. Do you know where he is?" Amara searched the mage's face. She saw her regain her composure.

"The last time I saw him, he was fighting terrible abominations near the meeting room. We'll need to go through this barrier." Amara nodded at her words. She turned to Sten and asked him to stay and protect the children. The Qunari nodded and readied his sword. Wynne stretched out her hands. "Be on your guard, I don't know what we'll encounter beyond this point." When the barrier came down, the group stepped through the archway.

A strong stench greeted them along with sight of blood splattered walls. Orange light glowed at the far end of the hall. Warily they walked toward it. When they got closer they found a Rage Demon, its body glowed with fire and it was feasting on the bodies of dead mages. It turned around when they disturbed it with their approach. Amara dodged its lava-like claws as it swiped at her. Morrigan blasted it with a stream of frost stopping its advance and Amara lopped its head off with a swing of her sword.

The group continued their way up and as they did so they fought off more and more abominations and demons that Amara began to wonder if any other mages were left alive. Breathing hard from multiple fights, they came toward a room. Voices could be heard conversing within. Amara's heart lifted. They sounded human. They entered a room and found a Templar knight. He was standing rigidly still; his eyes vacant and glassy. Warily they approached him. As they drew close a blue-skinned female form stepped out from behind him. Languidly she held him by the shoulders. Her graceful fingers caressed his armour tenderly as she whispered in his ear. The demon looked almost human in body shape. Apart from her horns and tail, she was not unattractive. Seductively she walked toward the Warden.

"Leave us be, I am with my husband." Her voice was alluring. "He is all that I need and you are interrupting an intimate moment." The demon circled back to the Templar, her hands possessively roving his body.

"It's a Desire Demon." Alistair informed the Warden warily.

The demon's eyes widened at his voice. "Yes, I have given him all he desires, a loving wife and a family… In turn, he is showing me what it is like to be mortal." The demon kissed the Templar's cheek as she stared at Amara.

"She has taken away his will. No, this is unholy!" Leliana was aghast.

Amara's eyes narrowed and she readied her sword. "Release him." She demanded.

"Oh? Or you'll kill me?" The demon laughed. "He is bound to me, kill me and he perishes."

"This is no way to live. I am willing to take that chance." Amara advanced on her. The demon cowered behind the Templar.

"Darling! There are bandits here, come to kill me and the children." Amara took a swing at the blue fiend but her sword clashed with the Templar's blade. He unleashed a flurry of swings at her, forcing her back as she blocked each one. He leaned his weight on her as their swords crossed. Amara held her ground against the Templar's unnatural strength. She gritted her teeth with effort.

The demon summoned up several shambling corpses engaging the rest of the Warden's companions. Leliana let her arrows fly at their attackers. Alistair charged at one with his shield, driving it to the ground before he severed its decaying head from its shoulders.

Amara breathed hard as she held the Templar's sword at bay. "Alistair, sever his connection. Knock him out!" At this Alistair came up behind the knight and struck him on the head with the pommel of his sword. The Templar collapsed. Blue mist rose from his prone body. The demon was enraged. She advanced, her fingers now tipped with claws. She swiped at the Warden forcing her to dodge each swing.

The demon's eyes glowered. "If I cannot have him, I will have you!" The demon's quick movements got past Amara's defenses. It grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. The demon eyed her curiously as she struggled to get free from its grip. "Hmm… Such delicious desires…" The demon whispered by her ear. "But which one shall I choose? The witch perhaps…" The demon eyed Morrigan as she fought off a shambling corpse next to Wynne. "Or maybe…" It turned its head, its gaze traveled across to the other side of the room. Amara saw her opportunity. She pulled the dagger from her hip and slashed it across the demon's neck. Blue-black blood sputtered from the gash. Angered, the demon flung her aside. Dazed she watched as the blue figure advance on her once more. It knelt down and picked her up by her armour. It spoke with Morrigan's voice. "Give me a kiss my love and I'll make all your desires come true." The demon leaned toward Amara's face and the Warden turned her head away desperately as she struggled against it.

Thick, ropy vines erupted out the ground at the demon's feet. It twisted and turned, writhing up along its body, entangling it. The demon was surprised and turned its head.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Morrigan stood behind it. She tightened the vines around the creature with the slow closing of her hand. The demon laughed, it twisted around against the vines and struck her with a backhanded fist. Morrigan flew through the air from the impact and struck a pillar, hard. Amara watched in horror. Morrigan didn't move.

The demon chuckled as it watched the witch's prone body. "She's yours no longer, witch." Enraged, Amara gripped her dagger and plunged it deep into the demon's chest. Her face grimaced with anger as she twisted the blade in. The desire demon screamed and let go of her. It stumbled back dying as it fell to the ground.

Gasping, Amara quickly crawled to Morrigan's side. She rolled the witch on to her back. Amara found blood leaking from her nose and ears. Her golden eyes opened and stared at her briefly before rolling back. Amara held her tight. "No, no, no! Please…" Amara shook the unconscious witch desperately. A deep cry escaped Amara's throat. "No, ma vhenan'ara! Please…" She looked about wildly. "Wynne! I need you!" Amara's distraught voice carried across the hall. She saw the enchanter run toward them, her hand already glowing with magic as it touched Morrigan's forehead.

Alistair came next. He took Amara by the arm and dragged her struggling from the witch's body. "Amara! Let her work!" It took all his strength to keep her back.

Amara gasped as she struggled against her fellow Warden. "What's taking so long… Alistair…" Her eyes shone with tears.

Leliana crouched by the enchanter. She readied a bandage in one hand and a health potion in another. Leliana watched as the blood receded from the witch's nose and ears. Slowly she saw Morrigan regain colour before her eyes. As Wynne continued her healing, she was relieved to see the witch's eyelids flutter. Leliana looked towards Amara, her heart twisting at the distress she saw in the Warden's face. "Amara, it's working." She watched relief wash over the Warden's features.

Amara looked at her fellow Warden. "Let me go to her Alistair." Her eyes pleaded. Alistair nodded and let her go. Amara scrabbled to Morrigan's side, taking hold of her hand as magic continued to heal her. Slowly Morrigan opened her eyes. Relief flooded the elder mage's face; she squeezed Amara's shoulder as she sat down by the bard, exhausted.

Amara leaned in close, stroking Morrigan's forehead. Golden eyes locked with glistening amber ones. "Oh, my heart… You frightened me." Morrigan smiled, she squeezed the Warden's hand and brought it to her lips.

Morrigan closed her eyes and sighed. "Tell me you killed that bitch." She opened her eyes again. A sudden laughter burst from Amara's lips. Tears welled in the Warden's eyes as she nodded. "Good." Morrigan drew a deep breath. Amara gently sat her up. Leliana handed the Warden the potion before she left to gather her arrows from the corpses in the hall.

Amara un-stoppered the vial and held it out in front of the witch. Hesitantly Morrigan took the vial from her hand. She looked at it with distaste as Amara arched a brow at her challenging. Morrigan rolled her eyes and tossed the liquid down her throat in one swift move. Her face twisted as she swallowed the bitter liquid down. She made a noise and stuck her tongue out in disgust. Amara shook her head and chuckled before her. Tenderly she caressed the witch's cheek before planting a kiss on her forehead. They got to their feet.

…  
  


 

Note: Want to join a bunch of creative and supportive femslash writers and readers, please check out our facebook page [Rainbow Writers](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/) :

<https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/>

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Ma vhenan'ara – Term of endearment: My heart's desire
> 
> I was particularly happy with this chapter, especially after fearing writer's block. I had a feeling the Circle Tower would be quite challenging to write but one I started, it really came together for me. I'm refining the next chapter now, which I'm also really happy with. I hope you enjoy both.


	32. Of Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grey Wardens and their companions continue the relentless battle for the Circle Tower, getting closer and closer to the source of chaos surrounding the First Enchanter. Rescuing him means fighting the demon in its realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, this scene is not canon. Playing the game to writing about it as you guys know, can be extremely challenging and I hope that this story is not just a word for word copy of the game... we all pretty much know all of that. I aimed to still get the story and the concept of struggle across. But I wanted this scene more relevant to the way this story has developed. So think of it as customized :) specifically for Amara and her companions. I hope you enjoy this. I had an excellent time writing it despite the challenge it presented.

**32 Of Dreams and Nightmares**

Amara retrieved both her blades and walked to the elder enchanter. "Thank you Wynne." She took a shuddering breath.

"That's alright child." The mage squeezed her arm. "I fear we're not out of danger yet, not by a long shot. A demon that strong can only escape the fade through a sinister ritual."

Amara stared down at the mage's worried look. "What do you mean?" Amara frowned.

"Blood Magic may be at work here. The archives down this hall will contain a spell that can help us break its hold." Amara nodded then preceded the group once more. Leliana came to her side, her bow readied. She glanced up at the Warden next to her and noticed blood trickling down her neck.

"You're bleeding." She gasped.

"It's just a scratch." Amara brushed her concern aside.

Leliana grabbed her jaw and turned her head. "They are deep. Let me get Wynne." She turned but Amara caught her hand.

"No, my dear, we don't have time." She continued walking. "You were part of the Chantry; you know when it comes to blood mages we must act swiftly." Leliana nodded at her words and fell in behind her.

They met a Tranquil in a room straightening up dislodged books. Wynne spoke to him. "A mage Niall has taken the spell with him; The Litany of Adralla. He was at that meeting." Wynne informed Amara.

"Then that's where we'll find him."

They neared the meeting room. Walls and floors were covered in blood, their way becoming thickly infested with abominations. They fought through them all. Pillars all around them were wrapped in fleshy tissue that pulsed with a heartbeat. Leliana turned pale at the sight. They entered another great hall; a malformed demon met their sight. A dead mage lay at his feet. Growths from the demon had invaded his body and were feeding.

"Oh look, more visitors. I'd entertain you but too… much effort… is involved." The demon drawled out his words lazily.

Amara looked at the mage on the ground. "What have you done to him?"

The demon chuckled. "Oh he's just resting. Aren't you weary yourself? Don't you just want to close your eyes and leave all the struggles behind?" The demon glowed with an eerie light. Amara felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. She sunk to her knees. She watched her companions waver in their stance.

"You don't expect me to lay down on a floor sticky with blood do you?" Morrigan rubbed the back of her neck as she yawned. Amara fought to keep her eyes open.

"No demon…. You…. have no power…. over me." Leliana ineffectively blocked her ears. She sank to the ground.

"Resist…. You must resist. Or we are all doomed." Wynne laid herself on the floor. Alistair fell with her, dropping his shield and sword. Amara fought to stay awake but she was so tired.

"The world with go on without you…" The demon's voice was the last thing she heard.

…

Amara woke up to the sound of her heartbeat. It echoed loudly in her ears. Her mind floated about as she struggled to her feet. All was dim around her and a yellow like haze shimmered all around dizzying her momentarily. She was in a strange castle, the light mist danced before her eyes as she tried to discern her surroundings. A lone figure came towards her; Amara's eyes squinted trying to focus her vision.

"Oh, you're awake! I just came to congratulate you. The Blight has been defeated and the Archdemon vanquished." Duncan's form shimmered before her.

"The Blight… No, something's not right here." Amara shook her head to clear it. Her voice sounded different in her ears. "Duncan, you're dead…"

"Oh no dear lass, but I've been close many times." Duncan chuckled, his eyes smiling. Amara shook her head again, trying to clear the fog from her mind. "Please take your rest. You've earned it after all."

Duncan shifted to the side. A light shimmered behind him. A grove of trees appeared and a familiar figure sat under one of them. Amara's heart thundered in her chest. Emotions welled up inside of her as she walked toward the tree. "Elise?" Amara blinked her eyes. Tears stood in them. Elise stood up and came to her. She reached out her hand to Amara's cheek and caressed her face. Amara's skin could not feel her touch.  _Something's not right here_ , she thought. She covered her eyes with her hands and gasped as a sob shook her. "No! This isn't real…" Amara opened her eyes. Elise's visage shimmered and shook as she resisted. Her face faded in and out of Amara's vision. Once or twice Morrigan's face supplanted it. Wildly Amara shook her head. "No! Come face me demon!" She called out into the void around her. Elise's form faded away.

"After all I've done for you and after all I've given you, this is the thanks I get!" Duncan was enraged behind her. Amara dodged the swing of his sword. She felt reality return to her mind. Her sword appeared in her grasp. She parried Duncan's thrusts before bringing the blade down across his chest. Duncan groaned as he died and vanished away.

"You! You beat him!" A man stood in mage robes before her.

Amara's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Niall. I'm stuck here because I failed. I tried to save the Circle." The mage looked crestfallen.

"Then you have the Litany! We have to get out of here."

The mage shook his head sadly. "I cannot. I've tried for days. More than that, I know in my heart that my body is broken beyond repair." He closed his eyes.

"My friends! Could they be trapped here just like us?" Amara's voice grew desperate.

"Probably… I didn't think it possible that someone could defeat the demon's hold. Please, while the beast is still… feasting on me. You need to escape. Find your friends before he is done with me. Take the Litany from my body. It's your only chance to save the Circle." His image wavered before her. "I'll just rest here for a little while. Good luck friend."

Amara nodded. She picked a direction and ran. She grunted as a force stopped her in her tracks. A shimmering gelatinous wall appeared before her. Vaguely she could see Wynne surrounded by dead mages. Children she had been protecting when they had first met. Amara's fist beat against the wall. The sound was muffled. She pressed her sword point against it and it gave a little, only letting the steel through.

Amara yelled at the top of her voice. "This isn't real, Wynne!" She saw the mage look around for the sound. Amara continued yelling hoping desperately that the mage could hear her voice. "They're alive but you need to resist!" Wynne looked around confused. "We need to get back to them or they will die! Wynne, we need to save the Circle!" She saw Wynne resisting in her mind, the mage gasped and shook her head. As the mage's mind came around, the gelatinous wall started giving out. Amara gasped as part of her body fell through it. "That's it Wynne, resist. This is all just a nightmare." Amara fell to the ground as the wall between them disappeared completely. They children all around the mage turned into demons. Amara got to her feet and rushed to Wynne's side. Together they fought them off. Wynne delivered the final blow with a spectacular fireball. Amara gasped with effort till she realized that she wasn't physically tired. Wynne shook a little.

"Let's find a way out of here Warden." Amara nodded. Wynne stared at her curiously then looked all about. "Warden?" Amara ran to her side as the enchanter faded before her eyes. Amara looked all about. She was alone again.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" She yelled into the empty space around her. "I will find them all!"

The warden took off again following a similar direction. She slowed just enough as she encountered another wall. She searched it trying to see past the haze. Alistair spoke with a woman outside a house. Three small boys ran about them playfully. Once again Amara stuck her sword through the wall. "Alistair!" She called out to him. He turned his head to her, the wall weakened in front of Amara.

"Oh, there you are!" Alistair smiled, relief flooded Amara's face.

"Alistair…" She managed to push half of her body through. "We have to go."

"Oh, not yet. Amara, this is my sister. Isn't she beautiful?" Alistair smiled warmly at the woman. Amara felt the wall thicken around her as Alistair's mind fell back into the dream before him.

"Alistair, this isn't your sister. We need to go." Alistair frowned at her words.

"Where are we going? It's just about supper time."

"Alistair, we need to stop the Blight, don't you remember?" Amara desperately tried to snap him out of his mental state.

The woman turned towards her. "Nonsense! Alistair, brother you are staying right here. Tell that woman to go away."

"Goldana, she's my friend." Alistair shook his head. "I do remember something…"

"Yes Alistair, the Circle. We have to save the Circle so we can end this Blight!" Amara felt the wall loosen. "Try to remember!" She pleaded. Alistair blinked as his confused mind cleared. The wall released the Warden. She ran straight for Alistair.

"Amara! It's really you! I remember!" The woman next to him shifted form into a hideous creature. Amara took up her sword and cleaved its head in half. Alistair came to. He drew his sword and together they dispatched the three smaller demons around them.

"Oh thank the Maker I've found you!" Alistair looked about as the yellow light surrounded him. "Hey! Where are you going? Aww, not again!" Amara grabbed at his arm only to encounter yellow mist. She was starting to understand how this place worked. She ran full pelt again.

She saw Morrigan ahead, clear as day. Her arms were crossed as her mother stood before her. At her approach she greeted Amara. There were no walls between them. Amara smiled.

"Oh good! You are finally here. Kill this for me will you. It can't even make a decent copy of Flemeth." Amara neared them. She saw Flemeth strike Morrigan's face. The witch smiled. "Well, that's better but too little too late! Away with you demon!"

Amara saw the line before her where the wall should be. Flemeth raised her hand that caused a force to shove her back. Amara landed on her back. The scene before her changed. Morrigan's expression changed. They were now in a little farmstead. In shock Amara watched herself walk towards them. Morrigan's face softened. Amara got to her feet quickly and dived past the wall's line. Her foot got caught as the wall thickened behind her. She watched herself stand in front of Morrigan. Gently the creature caressed the witch's cheek.

"Morrigan! That's not me!" She yelled desperately.

Morrigan blinked. The Warden felt the wall give a little. "That's right demon! She knows who I really am!" Amara called out above her. Morrigan looked past the warden's demon self at her and smiled. A dagger appeared in the witch's grasp. Amara watched as Morrigan closed her eyes tightly and plunged the blade deep into her copy's chest.

Amara fell forward as her foot was released. She ran at Flemeth and lopped her head off.  She stood by the witch's side. "It's gone… my heart."

Morrigan nodded and opened her eyes and looked at Amara. Something flickered across that golden stare.  She leaned in close and softly asked, "Kiss me."

Amara held her face in both hands and kissed Morrigan deeply as she faded away.

Amara was alone. Determination masked her face. She ran forward again.

She encountered another shimmering wall and saw Leliana on the other side, kneeling in prayer. Amara pushed against the wall. The Revered Mother standing next the Sister looked straight at her and smiled. A quick wave of her hand released the wall in front of the Warden. Amara's heart thundered. She approached them with caution. She stood beside them.

"Leliana, it's me." The bard opened her eyes and stood up.

"I don't know you." She looked at the Revered Mother beside her. "Who is she, Mother?"

"Hush child. Continue your prayers. Do not let her disturb your commune with the Maker." The Mother stared at the Warden smugly.

"Leliana, it's me, Amara. A Grey Warden. Let's leave this place." Amara implored.

"I can't leave! The Chantry is my home now." Leliana frowned looking confused.

"No, you left the Chantry! Your vision… The Maker sent you to help me." Amara continued.

"My vision?" Leliana blinked a few times and wavered on her feet.

"Your vision is just a fantasy child. Go back to your prayers."

"No… my vision was real. I'm so confused though…"

"Leliana we came together to stop the Blight. You are a bard. And a damn good one. We fight side by side. Please try to remember." Amara pressed.

Leliana looked at her. "Amara?"

"No! You disturb her rest with your foolish notions!"  The Revered Mother's voice mingled with the demon's raspy tones.

Leliana looked at the Mother beside her. "My vision was not foolish. My Revered Mother knew this, as does my friend. Leliana's robes melted away as her battledress appeared in its place. "I don't know who you are but you are not her." A dagger appeared at Leliana's side. She drew it and slit the Mother's throat.

A dark-haired woman suddenly appeared beside them. "You are a killer, my pretty—" Amara lopped off her head before it could taunt the bard any further, giving Leliana a smirk as the headless body faded away.

"Welcome back, my dear." Leliana faded before her and Amara was alone again. Darkness surrounded her. The floor gave way to blackness, her surroundings receded into emptiness. A demon appeared before her, and with it, the terrain and light came rushing back, dizzyingly fast. Amara took short breaths as her mind tried to grasp the illusion.

"What's this, a rebellion?" The demons spoke with the same drawl, though its body had changed somewhat. The Warden's companions appeared around her.

"You tried to separate us because you fear us." Leliana's voice rang out.

"And you have made a dangerous enemy demon, by toying with my mind." Amara's heart quickened as she heard Morrigan's voice behind her.

"You cannot hold us, we will defeat you." Wynne's words seemed to drive force against the demon, pushing it.  Amara drew her sword.

The demon spoke lazily. "Go back quietly now and I'll make you much happier." 

Amara's eyes narrowed, she walked towards it. "We will be free of you demon."

"Oh, I'm hurt!"  It feigned, clutching it's chest.

"Not yet. But you will." Amara thrust her sword through its clawed hands and into its heart, then twisted the blade as she pulled it free. Alistair joined his fellow warden's charge, hacking away at it fiercely. The demon resisted and flung them aside with a great swipe of its talloned limb.  Morrigan unleashed a great fireball, driving it back away from the prone wardens while sparks and arrows flew at it as it lumbered on its feet. It roared in frustration and transformed into a Rage Demon swiping at the Wardens with fiery claws. Amara dodged it gracefully while Alistair defended against it with his shield then continued hacking away at with his sword. It buffeted him to the ground the heat of its rage, searing his chest plate.

Morrigan showered it with frost slowing it enough for Amara to hack away its frozen arms. It melted into the ground before her only to spring back up as an abomination. Once again Amara and Alistair engaged it with their blades. Arrows thudded into its head with deadly precision. Amara's sword suddenly blazed up with flames and she cleaved it into the creature's chest. The demon burst into a blast of air reverberating throughout the room. Amara looked at her sword then around in wonder before finding Morrigan smiling and shrugging one shoulder at her. Amara's fingers tingled around the hilt of her sword and the flames dissipated.

A lull set in. The fade was eerily quiet again. Amara and her companions looked about them.

"Maybe we killed…" A thunderous wave erupted in their midst scattering them about like straw dolls. Leliana and Alistair groaned on the ground holding their heads. A Shade rose from the ground between them. Amara got to her feet and swung her blade at it. It went through the creature. Amara, having encountered no resistance fell through its body like it was made of cold fog.

Wynne came up to the Warden breathless. "It's draining them. We need to feed it so it can materialize." Morrigan nodded at the enchanter's words.

Amara was utterly confused. "Won't that make it stronger?"

Blue sparks flew from both mage's hands. "Yes, but then you will be able to fight it."  Wynne grimaced as she hurled mana at the creature.

"Warden, keep hacking at it till you hit something," Morrigan instructed.  It didn't take long before her sword bit through its chest. The Shade screamed and released Leliana and Alistair from its grip. The three of them continued the assault as the mages fed it more magic. Amara got tired from all the hacking. She stepped towards it and drove her blade up its neck and through its skull. The demon reverted back into its original form and Alistair rammed it to the ground with his shield.  Amara repositioned the grip on her sword and embedded the blade deep into its chest. The demon's body melted away to be replaced by the yellow mist. Their ard breaths were all that could be heard.

Niall appeared in their midst. "Thank you for freeing me. Don't forget the Litany. It's very important. Goodbye… friend." The fade dissipated around them. Amara looked at Niall's broken body. She walked to him and touched his chest, a small gesture of goodbye. She took the Litany from his robe and handed it to Wynne. Morrigan glanced at her briefly before drawing a breath and looking forward once more.

They made their way to the meeting room. Double doors barred their way. Terrible screams echoed from within.

"Wynne you must cast the Litany. Whatever we find in there, the First Enchanter must survive." They readied their weapons, as exhausted as they were. Amara came to Morrigan's side. "If Wynne falls please take up the scroll."

Morrigan nodded, her eyes softening as their gaze met.  "Be careful, Warden."

Amara nodded. She swung open the doors.

A mage stood with abominations. He threw his hands in the air. "Resistance! Everywhere I go."

Amara's eyes found mages huddled in the corner of the room, an old mage among them, near drained.  "Stop him. He's raising an army; he means to destroy the Templars."

"Irving! "The mage tutted, "And here I thought you were finally turning. No matter, you will all serve me soon enough." With a roar, he transformed into a horrific creature before their eyes.

"Wynne, as discussed." Amara eyed the creature cautiously. The creature lashed out at them with claws, teeth, and magic. Amara and Alistair kept it at bay, keeping it's focus on them.  It smashed its grotesque limb upon them knocking them to the ground. Morrigan stepped in and blasted it with her strongest spells while Leliana explored its weak spots with arrows. The creature swung a sabre-like limb slashing through Alistair's arm guard. The warden fell back in pain, holding his arm. Amara continued hacking as her fellow Warden got back on his feet. Vaguely she heard Wynne's voice through the throng of battle; the Litany protected the unturned mages, cutting off the creature's supply of minions. Slice after slice, arrow after arrow, the creature's power diminished. Morrigan hurled a great fireball hitting the weakened creature square on the chest and finishing it into a fiery crisp.

Exhausted the five of them breathe in hard gasps as an oppressive air, lifted from the room.  Wynne made her way to her fellow mages and unshackled them from their bonds.

Irving got to his feet. "Oh Maker, I'm too old for this."

Amara smiled, her head hanging down and her hands leaning heavily against her knees.  "We must inform Gregor that the Tower is ours once more." 

Shakily she led them back down to the Templars. The Knight Commander let them pass through the barricaded doors, completely surprised and relieved that the party had accomplished their task.

"You have returned the Tower to us, I won't forget it. Speak to the mages of your plight. I'm sure they will gratefully lend their aid to your cause." The Commander went back to his knights.

Irving approached the Warden's side. "The Circle was almost annihilated. I'm glad you arrived when you did. It was as though the Maker himself sent you."

"First Enchanter, it was the Blight that brought us here. We need your assistance against the Darkspawn." Amara was direct in her plea.

"Then I give you my word as First Enchanter. You will have the Circle's support in the coming battles ahead." Amara bowed her head in thanks. Relief flooded her.

"Irving I request leave to follow the Grey Wardens." Wynne spoke up, the request surprising Amara.

"The circle needs you, Wynne." Irving's tone was warm, sincere and tinged with apprehension.

"I appreciate the sentiment old friend but if the Warden will accept me I can be of great use to her."

Gratitude filled Amara's heart and she extended her arm to clasp the elder mage on the shoulder. "It would be an honour, Wynne." 

Irving looked at his fellow mage, fondly.  "Always after an adventure I see," the First Enchanter chuckled. "I give you my leave but please know that you will always have a home here." 

Amara let the mage say her goodbyes and checked on her companions.  All were relatively unharmed, resting in the hall as the mages healed their wounds.

Sten found his way to Amara's side.  "You left me to guard the children, even knowing what I had done."

"You are the strongest of us and I trusted you to protect them fiercely had we failed." Amara looked up at the Qunari before her. He met her eyes. "I trust you, Sten." Amara walked away leaving him to his thoughts and made her way to Morrigan's side.

The witch smiled at her, remembering their kiss in the Fade, tilting her head to one side and looking at the Warden appraisingly.

Amara's lips pursed into a curious smile at the witch's open stare.

"Your desire?" Morrigan's smile crawled across her lips seductively.

Amara's eyes widened suddenly.  "Uh… You heard that?"

The witch softly chuckled and turned her steps towards the boat.

 

OoOoO

 

_**Notes:**_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  It has been a long time since I wrote this and reading through it again gives me a chance to see more parts that need improving.  Despite this, I am still relatively happy with how this turned out.  
  
Want to join a creative and supportive group of femslash writers and readers?  Take a look at our facebook page: [Rainbow Writers](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/)


End file.
